


November Writing Challenge EXO

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asmodeus - Freeform, Asthma, BaekXing, Character Death, Demon AU, Demon!Chanyeol, Domestic, Hunter!Sehun, Idol Life, Maffia, Multi, NSFW, Pining, Twitter AU, a day in the life, badboy!Chanyeol, challenge, highschool, hospital au, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 52,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: 30 stories in 30 days all surrounding EXO members.





	1. The Working Rules

****

**November Writing Challenge**

In November of 2018 I will write 30 shorts in 30 days. So every day will have one short story. I set myself this challenge to find my passion for writing again and to have a legitimate goal towards something. All prompts for stories will be random and usually completely unrelated. They can be separate scenes or a mini-story on its own. The only thing the stories will have in common is that at least ONE EXO-member is the star of each story. There can be multiple other members in the story as well as original characters but it has to contain at least one member as a main (but all 'ships' are. All stories will be between 500 and 2500 words (with the occasional slip up if the inspiration strikes and time allows). 

So during the weekdays Mon-Fri there will be set prompts/scenarios that I will be working on. These can be recommended by you via my [Curious Cat account](https://curiouscat.me/Xiuho99) feel free to also suggest a follow up of previous works as well. This set-up is because I do have a full time job and I don’t always have time to be online all the time during the week. However during the weekends Sat-Sun my fics will be interactive. The story will have a starting point with a short description of the setting and characters (posted the night before), then the story will turn into a thread on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99) and will have polls and interactions throughout the day, and that way the story will develop. At the end of the day the story will be uploaded in its entirety onto AO3.

All stories will also be added to a thread on my twitter page for easy referencing, I will also ask random questions there throughout the day that might tie into any of the set prompts so keep an eye out for those. After posting each update there will be a sneak peak into the prompt of the next day (unless it's before the weekend then you'll get the full setting and characters) at the end of the chapter and on a separate post on twitter. I start posting the chapters on November 1st. 

The schedule will be as follows (updated every day from November 2nd onwards):

Nov 1:  **SET** Baekhyun/Yixing - Adopting a pet **_tags:soft/domestic/baekxing_** **title:** Paw prints on my heart

Fri 2: **SET** Chanyeol/OC/Suho - Maffia AU _**tags:violence/badboy!chanyeol/character death**_ title: Seconds before the End

Sat 3: Interactive: Junmyeon/Sehun/Baekhyun/Kyungsoo  _ **tags: Soft/domestic/love/change**_   Title: A Day in the Life of Kim Junmyeon 

Sun 4: Interactive: Minseok/Baekhyun  _ **tags:Surgeon/Hospital AU/Secrets/unexpected love**_ Title: 6 Minutes pt.1

Mon 5:  **SET** Sehun/Chanyeol/Baekhyun - Demon AU **_tags: Demon!Chanyeol/Revenge/Angsty-ish_** Title: After the last one

Tue 6: **SET** Minseok/Baekhyun - _ **tags:Surgeon/Hospital AU/Secrets/unexpected love**_ Title: 6 Minutes pt.2

Wed 7:  **SET** Kyungsoo/EXO -  _ **tags: Soft/EXO!Dorms/KaiSoo/Slice of Life**_ Title: Free time = Fun time

Thu 8: **SET** Minseok/Jongdae -  ** _tags: Biker!AU/University/Student!Jondae/Soft_** Title: Road Trippin'

Fri 9: **SET** Jongdae/Minseok -  _ **tags: Biker!AU/Past Relationship/Flashback/Biker!Jongdae and Biker!Minseok**_ Title: How we met... (Day 8 flashback)

Sat 10:  **INTERACTIVE** Chanbaek - _**tags: NSFW/instant lovers AU/Soft and angsty**_ Title: 48 hours with you pt. 1

Sun 11: **INTERACTIVE** Chanbaek -  _ **tags: NSFW/instant lovers AU/Soft and angsty**_  Title:48 hours with you pt. 2

Mon 12:  **SET** Yixing/Kyungsoo - _**tags:Vampire!AU/NSFW/highschool/history** _ Title: Medical Mystery

Tue 13:  **SET** Jongin/Chanyeol - **_tags: forbidden love/brother's best friend/secret relationship/Soft_** Title: My brother's best friend

Wed 14: **SET** Junmyeon/Minseok - _**tags: domestic/soft/dads/babysitting**_ Title: Guardian

Thu 15:  **SET**  Yixing/Sehun - _**tags: Vampire!AU/NSFW/Laboratoriums/spooky-ish**_ Title: A Taste of You

Fri 16:  **SET** Chen/Baekhyun/Xiumin/Chanyeol - _**tags: Polyamory/gym rats CBX/wooing/humour** _ Title: Half the fun is in the chase

Sat 17: interactive

Sun 18: interactive

Mon 19:  **SET** Sehun/Junmyeon - _**tags: Twin AU/Dancer/Nerdy/unexpected twist**_ Title: Two of You _(workingtitle)_

Tue 20: **SET**  Kyungsoo/Jongin - _**tags: Angsty/trauma/loss/comfort/soft/uwu** _ Title: Nightmares 

Wed 21: **SET**  Jongdae/Kyungsoo - _**tags: Idol AU/enemies to lovers/competition** _ Title: Superstars

Thu 22: **SET**  TWITTER AU Yixing/Jongin/OC 

Fri 23:  **SET**  TWITTER AU Yixing/Jongin/OC 

Sat 24:  **SET**  TWITTER AU Yixing/Jongin/OC 

Sun 25:  **SET**  TWITTER AU Yixing/Jongin/OC 

Mon 26: **SET** Jongdae/Junmyeon (unknown)

Tue 27: **SET** Sehun/Kai (unknown)

Wed 28: **SET** Chanyeol/Kyungsoo (unknown)

Thu 29:  **SET** Baekhyun/Yixing (unknown)

Fri 30:  **SET** Minseok/OC (unknown)

 

I hope you guys will enjoy this as much as me and that we'll have fun together! Any questions please ask them on my Curious Cat or send me a DM on Twitter!

See you November 1st! 


	2. Paw prints on my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun and Yixing have been together for forever and today their family is finally expanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would really like to thank Nav for this first prompt and for being the beautiful Queen she is. I hope it's domestic enough for you and as promised, nothing sexual ;) I'd also like to thank Gabi for attacking me on the daily with pictures of my favourite idiot (you're in for a surprise).

Baekhyun stretched himself out completely letting out a satisfied groan at the feeling of his tired limbs reacting. Today was the day him and his long term boyfriend Yixing would finally adopt a dog. It has taken Baekhyun months to convince his lover that adopting a pet would make their lives infinitely better. How it would help either one of them not feel so alone when the other wouldn’t be home, how their soft paws make everything better and how it could even strengthen their own relationship to have to take care of such a small creature together, without having to have the whole ‘do we want children’ discussion again.

Baekhyun wanted children more than anything in this world. He loved taking care of his nieces and nephews and had always been dying to be a parent himself. However, Yixing was quite the opposite. Not that he hated children, he just didn’t want the responsibility and was terrified of all that could happen to them. Yixing is a doctor at Seoul’s hospital, a surgeon in fact. He is a trauma surgeon and has seen the most horrendous things in his relatively short career. The horrible things he has seen in that emergency room might even put him off children for life. Baekhyun on the other hand had the stable job in their relationship. He was a primary school teacher, and even though he would sometimes have to take some marking home, he would still have most of the nights to himself.

Baekhyun would be the one cooking and cleaning the house as he did not work full-time. The main reason Yixing said he didn’t want a dog had to do with the possibility of them both not being home for a while as his schedule was so hectic sometimes that we wouldn’t come home for 24 hours straight. Yixing actually prefered to have a cat, if they had to choose an animal at all. They would be less of a hassle taking care of, didn’t need to take a walk three times a day, they are independent and can be left alone for however long is necessary.

Baekhyun lifted himself off the mattress and stumbled towards their wardrobe to pick out his outfit. Eventually he settled on blue jeans, as the black ones would show the dog’s hair too much, and a red hoodie which might have been his own or Yixing’s, Baekhyun couldn’t remember. After Baekhyun had moved in a few months ago their clothes had gotten more and more mixed up and since they were the same size it was hard to tell their clothes apart from each other at this stage. Neither of them minded much as seeing the one they loved in their own clothes made them even more special.

Yixing had a night shift so he would be home any minute and Baekhyun had a few days off because of holidays, so they decided that today would be a good day to pick up the dog. They had been to the shelter a few times before, just to get to know them and see the types of dogs they would be able to choose from. Yixing had left that part mostly up to Baekhyun and would just spend their time there in the cattery. Whenever Baekhyun would return from the dogs Yixing would just be sitting there with a little black ball of fur on his lap while other cats around him begged for his attention. Baekhyun couldn’t blame them, his boyfriend was a very attractive man and very loving as well.

The sound of the door opening pulled Baekhyun from his daydreaming and he smiled warmly when his boyfriend’s face showed around the frame. After hanging his coat yixing made his way over to Baekhyun and pressed their lips together in a soft peck.

‘Are you ready?’ he asked Baekhyun who had just put the last spoonful of cereal in his mouth and almost choked trying to answer with his mouth full. Yixing giggled softly as he patted his lover’s back. ‘I’ll take that as a yes then’ he continued and made his way over to one of the kitchen cupboards to get himself a glass of water.

‘I haven’t decided on which one we’re going to take yet, but I’m pretty sure any of the dogs there are a good match for us’ Baekhyun explained while emptying the last bit of cereal from his mouth. He quickly stood up from the bar stool to sneak behind his man, placing his arms around the other’s waist. Yixing was taller than Baekhyun and in this position Baekhyun could easily bury his face between Yixing’s shoulder blades. It was a comfortable spot and, as Baekhyun had found out, a total weak spot of him. Every time Baekhyun would nuzzle his face at that spot Yixing’s knees would almost buckle and he would have to hold on to whatever surface was closest to him. Much to the amusement of the younger.

‘We should get going Baek’ Yixing announced quickly as a way to get him away from his weak spot, because they both knew what would happen if Baekhyun would’ve stayed there any longer. The younger boy showed a devilish grin but moved away from his boyfriend after placing a soft kiss on his neck and lightly tapping his ass.  ‘Let’s go then, doctor’ he joked and bolted towards the door as to avoid the repercussions. Yixing sighed in defeat and followed the boy outside.

Baekhyun could barely contain his excitement, bouncing up and down in the passenger’s seat and suggesting dog names in a continuous stream of verbal vomit the whole 30 minute drive to the shelter. Yixing smiled at the boy fondly. As opposed as he was to the idea, still, seeing Baekhyun this happy made it all worth it. When they arrived Baekhyun pointed towards the cattery.

‘Why don’t you spend some more of your time with the cats while I fill in the forms, and then we can see which dog we’ll take home’ Baekhyun beamed clearly taking his new role as dog dad real seriously and yixing found it cute. As he entered the cattery his favourite cat came to greet him immediately.

‘Hi there Stacy, did you miss me?’ he asked the feline while softly petting its head and scratching behind its ear. ‘Her name is Renee actually’ a female voice came from the other side of the room. Yixing’s head shot up towards the sound. ‘Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there’ he replied as he walked towards her, his hand stretched out to to greet her properly.

‘My name is Yixing, I’m here with my eh, boyfriend. We’re actually getting a dog’ he smiled nervously not really understanding why he felt the need to explain the reason he was here. ‘Gabriella, but you can call me Gabi’ she smiled warmly ‘too bad you’re not getting a cat, Renee is looking for a home desperately actually and she seems to like you a lot’. Yixing looked at the tiny black creature now intertwining itself between Yixings legs and he bend down once again to pet her. He sighed. ‘My boyfriend insists on a dog, though I would love to take this little creature home’ the cat meowed in response and both humans giggled at the timing, as if they were meant to be. Yixing looked up at Gabi whose smile seemed to have doubled.

‘Actually, Renee here is really good with one particular dog that became available for adoption yesterday, so this might be your lucky day’ she left the room quickly to talk to the woman behind the counter whose smile also grew wider. Renee on the other hand had started to climb Yixing’s leg by herself, an indication that she wanted to be picked up. He lifted the creature to his chest but the cat didn’t want to stay there. Eventually it crawled onto Yixing’s neck and nestled itself there like a warm scarf.

Gabi motioned for him to come towards her and when he reached out to take the cat off she motioned for him to bring the animal along. Yixing could feel the cat purring in his neck as he made his way to the door. Like she knew where they were going. Gabi told him that his boyfriend was already with the dogs and that he could bring Renee along to meet their possible future dog.

Baekhyun almost launched towards Yixing as he entered the room with the dog kennels. ‘Look baby, this one is called Lola and is a really cute Corgi, and this is Rocket he is a beautiful beagle’ Baekhyun wanted to continue his list of possible candidates but got distracted by the creature in Yixing’s neck. Yixing smiled at him and wanted to explain the situation but Gabi was way ahead of him.

‘Hi, I'm Gabi, nice to meet you’ she greeted Baekhyun ‘I saw your boyfriend in the cattery and how much Renee seemed to like him, and when he told me you were here to adopt a dog but that he actually wanted a cat, I realised we have the perfect solution to your problem’ she beamed but Baekhyun wasn’t convinced yet.

‘I thought we were only getting a dog’ he whispered towards his boyfriend. Yixing just slightly lifted his shoulders to say they should hear her out before deciding the cat still purring in his neck. Yixing had actually grown fond of the little black ball of fur and wasn’t sure if he wanted to part ways with her just yet. They made their way to the back of the hall where Gabi introduced them to Jia. A Syberian Husky with dark lined eyes and white fur that was topped with a light brown coat, as if he was wearing a light brown jacket.

The dog seemed shy at first but at the sight of the cat in Yixing neck greeted them with great enthusiasm. As Yixing placed the cat back on the ground the two started playing together sweetly. Yixing threw Baekhyun a knowing look, as if the two of them were meant to chose those two animals to come home with them. It was a perfect solution, this way they would both get what they want and whenever they both would have a long day, the pets wouldn’t get lonely.

Baekhyun sighed and nodded his head. Yixing launched himself at Baekhyun and littered his face with kissed thanking him for doing this. The commotion caused both Jia and Renee to aim their attacks at their new owners which resulted in loud laughs filling the halls of the shelter.

After they had settled a little and the pets had both fallen asleep in their laps Baekhyun sighed audibly. ‘Let’s take these babies home then’ he smiled and Yixing beamed widely at the thought of the four of them lying on the couch just enjoying each other’s company. Today couldn’t have been a better day.


	3. Seconds before the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This short was inspired by a prompt found on the internet. The sentence I used from that is in BOLD so... this is not as soft as yesterday's story so strap in for this ride! I will post Characters for tomorrow's interactive AU on my Twitter a little later (twitter.com/Xiuho99)
> 
> Anyways ENJOY!

Chanyeol clasped at his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He had never before ran this hard in his life. A matter of life and death, literally. Is what his boss had told him. Chanyeol had been working for the Wonsu Nodong for ten years now. They were one of the most feared mafia gangs in the whole of Seoul. After finishing his degree in IT Chanyeol spiralled pretty quickly after coming in touch with a highly addictive drug called Carnalis. With his towering student debts, no company that would hire him and a drug addiction Chanyeol had been in the absolute darkest pit of his life. Until Suho found him on the streets and took him in as his own. He made sure Chanyeol got clean, there was a clear no hard-drug policy in the gang, and gave him a job within the gang.

He would become the IT specialist. Making sure all their operations would run smoothly without disrupting any security systems that might have been in place. The usual job was to annihilate someone from another gang and remove their family members as well. This usually happened when the whole family was in their homes. Naturally these other gang members would have highly secured houses and it was Chanyeol’s task to hack into the system and switch these off, so the other members could make a clean sweep of the house. The importance of this would be to avoid any repercussions or a huge mess to clean up, as you can imagine the Wonsu Nodong gang really wanted to stay under the radar.

Chanyeol wasn’t really a bad boy, maybe a little rebellious sometimes but he’d rather stay away from the real violence. The first time he saw a dead body he threw up the lunch he had just eaten almost immediately. After a while he’d gotten used to it a little. He wasn’t throwing up at the sight anymore but Chanyeol would never get used to the sight or smell ever in his life. When he had finally caught his breath again he opened the steel door to a warehouse where one of the other gangs were residing. This had been their biggest operation so far as they were supposed to kill a whole gang in one go.

The reason Chanyeol was here was because their alarm system was so old fashioned that it couldn’t be controlled from a distance and he had to actually manipulate the device from where it was hanging on the wall. However, on his way here there had been a warning that they had been found out. Which is why Chanyeol had to hurry. He stepped inside the dimly lit room and immediately the smell fresh blood filled his nostrils. As his eyes got used to the darkness **he stared at the bodies on the ground, at the girl covered in blood. Her eyes narrowed as she stood up.**

 **‘You’re late’** she announced checking her own body for injuries. Chanyeol had known her since he started working for the gang. She was the greatly feared Lee Jieun. She might have been a woman but even within Wonsu Nodong she was feared by many. Chanyeol had a crush on her from the very first day but suppressed his feelings since she was the boss’s girlfriend. Yet even in this disgusting scenario she was as beautiful as ever.

‘Right, yes, I’m sorry. I’ll just get to work then’ Chanyeol muttered making his way towards the machine making sure to carefully step over the littered bodies on the floor as to not leave any prints they could track behind. He made his way to the other side of the room and started working on the device. As he was working he realised his crush was still in the room, eyeing him intently.  

‘Are you okay?’ he asked after a while and the woman seemed to return from her trance. ‘Eh, yes. I’m fine. Why?’ she asked demandingly and instead of scaring Chanyeol it turned him on slightly. He returned his eyes back to the task at hand as to not offend her by accident. ‘I don’t know, you were staring at me. I was just wondering’.

A little gasp left the woman. ‘I- I wasn’t… It wasn’t meant to be creepy. I’m just fascinated by what you’re doing’ she admitted a little shy all of a sudden. This caused Chanyeol to return his gaze towards the woman. ‘Well, come on over here then and I’ll show you’ he offered trying to ignore the little jump his heart made at the thought of having her so close. To his surprise she actually moved closer to him and watched him work. Chanyeol couldn’t stop staring at her, she was so close to him he could smell the perfume on her.

‘You’re drooling big boy’ she commented dryly and Chanyeol quickly removed his eyes from her. ‘I-I’m sorry, it’s just… Nevermind…’ a short silence filled the room ‘You have blood on your face by the way’ he finally remarked and Jieun quickly moved her hands towards her face trying to wipe away the blood, only making it worse. Chanyeol sighed at the sight.

‘Here let me’ he said while licking his own thumb before moving the blood stain from her cheek. Suddenly the room seemed way too small for Chanyeol and he stiffened. He was about to retract his hand when her fingers wrapped around his wrist holding his hand in place.

‘I know Chanyeol’ she said and Chanyeol merely gulped. His task long forgotten. ‘W-What? Kn-Know what?’ she just smiled warmly turning her head slightly so her lips were caressing the inside of his hand. A sudden rush of confidence fell over Chanyeol and he quickly grabbed her small face in order to connect their lips passionately. She gave into the kiss and kissed him back in desperation wanting to gain dominance within the kiss. But Chanyeol wouldn’t let her so he bit her lip in retaliation.

‘Ow! Someone’s been stepped on their ego’ she commented giggling as Chanyeol pushed her against the nearest wall. This wasn’t exactly the scenario he had thought of kissing his crush for the first time, surrounded by corpses, but as he tasted her lips again and again he savouring the sweet taste he couldn’t complain. Suddenly he realised what exactly was happening. He seemed to remember he was kissing his boss’ girlfriend. He suddenly let go swinging himself against the wall away from her, afraid that he wouldn’t be able to contain himself if he ever got closer.

‘Suho’ he merely muttered at the confused look she gave him. A wicked smile spread across her face. ‘What he can’t see, he won’t know’ she teased and moved slowly towards Chanyeol, biting her lip seductively. Chanyeol swallowed. This was exactly what he had wanted for months but now that he had it he realised the consequences of his actions. He closed his eyes and balled his hand up into fists. Trying to regain control over his body as she was nearly climbing him, letting her gentle hands set his body aflame with desire.

‘I-I ca-’ with a loud bang the steel door slammed open and Chanyeol pushed Jieun behind him in an action of reflex. Which, thinking about it, was rather stupid because she would probably be able to handle whatever would come through better than him. Yet, he felt this primal urge to protect her. A wave of relief washed over him at the sight of his boss. They were the good guys, or well at least the guys that won’t shoot them.

Chanyeol couldn’t be more wrong as Suho aimed his gun at Jieun. He took another step in front of her placing himself between his boss and the woman he was just sharing kisses with.

‘Move away Chanyeol you’re still valuable’ Suho merely muttered. But Chanyeol shook his head. ‘Can’t we just talk about this? If anything I’m the one responsible’ he offered taking a step towards his boss. Jieun latched onto his arm and tried to pull him back but Suho already aimed his gun at him.

‘And what exactly are you responsible for, Chanyeol?’ Suho asked with a cold voice and Chanyeol could feel Jineun pull on his arm again but he wasn’t backing out. She kissed him back which had given him some boost of fake confidence as he took his stand by her side. ‘I kissed her first’ he admitted rather proudly.

He watched as Suho’s eyes suddenly turned darker. and just like that all his courage disappeared like snow in the sun. Getting replaced with an intense feeling of dread as he realised that this was not why Suho had stormed in pointing his gun at Jieun. All he heard next was the sound of the trigger clicking back into its place. His body moved by itself as his hands found the spot where the bullet had entered.

Red fluid was exiting his body at rapid speed, covering his hands in no time, but it seemed like the pain wouldn’t come. Maybe his body had shut down his pain receptor? Maybe he just didn’t feel pain at all? His body did react to the impact as his knees buckled and he heaved forward to the ground. A loud bang was the first thing that made Chanyeol look up from his own state. He didn’t hear the shot at himself but he knew this one wasn’t meant for him and he was right. He saw the now lifeless body of the woman he had secretly loved for years lying on the floor with the rest of them.

Now he felt pain, but it wasn’t the kind of pain he had expected. It was heartache. He launched towards Jieun in an attempt to wake her up but was held back by Suho. He forced Chanyeol to look into her empty eyes. The bullet wound round and clean in her skull. Chanyeol wanted to throw up. But he couldn’t move anymore. Now his own pain started to seep through the cracks in his heart and he realised that in this brief clear moment that he was dying.

Chanyeol could feel the life drain from him slowly as the pool of blood around him grew bigger and bigger. He could feel his limbs growing heavy and cold one by one. He looked up one more time at Suho who was watching him die without a hint of emotion in his eyes. Yet, Chanyeol couldn’t hate the man who saved him all those years ago.

‘T-Thank you, for e-everything’ he muttered with his last breath and watched as the emotion returned to Suho’s eyes, before he had to finally let go to be with the woman he loved.


	4. A Day In the Life of Kim Junmyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Chaptered version of my interactive Twitter AU on D-3 of NoWriChaEXO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This AU is posted completely on my Twitter account and contains NSFW content in the photos. Proceed with caution!

**[In the beginning](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1058498336855076864) **

**\-----**

**Junmyeon ran into the library trying to swallow the taste of blood from his mouth. He had felt so confused and conflicted that someone had called him cute. Even if it had been that brat Sehun.**

**He hadn’t expected to feel excited by reading the text over and over again. So he spent the majority of the night tossing and turning trying to figure out why he was feeling this way with a prick like Sehun.**

**He wanted to be on time, he really did. But after he had failed to find consolation in Kyungsoo he had finally found sleep again and slept through his alarm.**

**He suddenly spotted the boy. He had dyed his hair a blood orange, almost red colour. Which Junmyeon found kind of funny. Since he had such a good boy attitude dying his hair such a bright colour seemed out of character.**

**He walked up to the boy, trying to catch his breath in the meantime so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself here. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and was met with a look of fury from the taller.**

**‘You are late. And I don’t want a lousy excuse. You’re doing the larger part of the work as a punishment’ he fumed standing up from his seat to tower over Junmyeon. He looked rather cute in his cardigan and glasses.**

**‘you are right. I am sorry. I will take the larger part of the project’ Junmyeon replied which immediately silenced Sehun.**

**‘You’re not going to cause a scene about having to work together?’ he asked cautiously eyeing Junmyeon intently making sure everything was alright.**

**‘No. You called me cute so I’m at your full disposal now’ The elder gave him a reassuring smile and something in Sehun changed.**

**maybe he wasn’t so bad afterall….**

**After working on the project for a few hours Junmyeon stretched himself out and let out a tired groan. He had caught himself staring at Sehun every now and again, letting his eyes glide over the boy’s concentrated face.**

**He wasn’t sure why he was staring but the one time Sehun had caught him his face had grown beet red in seconds. ‘Oh Sehun!’ both boys looked up at the sound and Junmyeon spotted Baekhyun moving their way with what seemed like his boyfriend.**

**The boys walked towards them with their arms around each other’s waist. It was kinda cute. ‘Oh hey Baekhyun, Yixing. This is Junmyeon. We’re working on our biology project together’ Sehun explained in a hushed voice as to not disturb the other students around them too much.**

**Baekhyun was the most popular guy at school and Junmyeon didn’t really like him. So he gave a mere nod and pretended to continue his work.**

**‘Okay, we should probably do some biology work ourselves babe’ the boy named Yixing joked squeezing the smaller boy closer to him. Baekhyun giggled like a schoolgirl and started blushing.**

**‘Yixing, not in public. You’re embarrassing me’ he giggled his small hands cupping his own coloured face. Yixing placed a kiss on the boy’s head and squeezed his waist again before apologising and gushing about how Baekhyun was so cute that he was irresistible.**

**Junmyeon wanted to barf. They were so sickly sweet. Gross.**

**Sehun was smiling warmly at the both of them, asking if they needed anything from him seeing as they were still working on the project.**

**‘Ehm, well it’s our 4 year anniversary so instead of just spending the day together we’re holding a small party at Baekhyun’s dorm and we wanted to know if you wanted to come too?’ Yixing explained. It seemed like they suddenly remembered Junmyeon’s existence.**

**‘You can bring your friend too’ he added and Baekhyun made a noise of disapproval but was soon shut up by Yixing placing a kiss on his lips as the two others thought of their replies. Sehun looked at him questioningly. ‘If you want to we can go together?’ he suggested**

**Junmyeon was surprised that Sehun wanted to spend any more time with him outside of the project so he agreed to join him. With their answer Baekhyun and Yixing made their way out again and Junmyeon just saw a glimpse of Yixing grabbing Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun letting him.**

**After finishing their project work for the day Sehun said goodbye with a hug. Making Junmyeon feel all kinds of things. Sehun promised to pick him up at his dorm tonight and jogged off. Sehun turned on his heels and walked the other way to his room.**

**\-----**

**[Stuck In The Middle pt.1](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1058774389708197888) **

**\-----**

**Junmyeon walked into Kyungsoo’s room as he had often done before, yet somehow this time felt different. Like Junmyeon wasn’t the same person he thought he was anymore. Yet he didn’t know if he was liberated or more suppressed.**

**Kyungsoo was sitting at his desk playing some game on his phone and Junmyeon walked over to the bed and sat down. He felt nervous suddenly. Kyungsoo was his best friend but still he didn’t know how he would react.**

**‘Kyungsoo’ he started and the boy looked up from his phone. He put the device away the second he looked at his friend. Seeing the seriousness etched on his face. He hummed in reply indicating he hard heard him.**

**‘I- I think I’m gay’ Junmyeon finally managed to get out. A laugh of relieve left Kyungsoo’s body and Junmyeon looked at him angrily ‘how could you laugh at something like that. You’ve been here yourself too’**

**‘I’m not laughing AT you Jun. You’ve been fucking guys for the past three years now. I think I already knew you were gay that’s all’ his best friend explained**

**‘But that’s just sex. That’s different. Like I hadn’t felt anything like that before not until someone called me cute and I started picturing myself with them. I liked it. I liked, no like the idea of being with him’ Junmyeon explained.**

**Kyungsoo looked at his best friend. He had felt intense relieve when he came out for the first time but the worry was still prominent on his friend’s face. ‘Why are you still looking like someone is going to get murdered then?’**

**‘It’s because the guy I like is the complete opposite of me. I, we, used to hate him. Make fun of him and his stupid ass kissing. We’d never work’ Junmyeon wailed clearly at a loss, but Kyungsoo knew exactly what to do.**

**\----**

**[Stuck In The Middle pt.2](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1058827892707282944) **

**\----**

**Kyungsoo hadn’t been lying when he said he knew what to do. He had pulled out a gorgeous suit from his closet. Saying that he wanted to gift it to Jun at his graduation but said this might be a better opportunity.**

**It had been quite the journey getting Junmyeon to look the part. From stud to student. As he himself called it. Yet it was all for a good cause. Junmyeon had accepted that he had real feelings for the book worm. Beyond the physical attraction.**

**He was ready to meet him and confess. Sure he was scare of what it would mean for the both of them and even what the impact might be on him as an idol.**

**As he wasn’t massively famous he could lead a relatively normal school life. Yet every relationship seemed to be written about in seconds of it happening. He saw Sehun’s text and quickly shot back a reply.**

**‘I gotta go. He’s waiting’ Junmyeon announced. ‘Wait let me just take a photo of you like this. I might never see this side of you ever again. I want to cherish it’. Kyungsoo snapped the picture and Junmyeon went on his way to meet the man he loved.**

**He walked around the corner and was greeted with a boy in a leather jacket, just like the one he had just left at Kyungsoo’s. The blood orange coloured hair told him who it was despite the man facing the other way around.**

**‘Sehun’ Junmyeon said to announce his presence to the younger. With the sound of his voice Sehun turned around towards him and his eyes grew large at the sight of Junmyeon. With a few strides of his long legs Sehun was standing in front of Junmyeon.**

**‘Why are you dressed like that?’ he asked confused. ‘Well, I thought maybe I would not stand out as much at the party dressed like this…’ he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt sudden nerves taking over his body.**

**‘You look different as well’ he commented shyly after a while. ‘Yeah’ Sehun replied sternly ‘I did that to impress you’ Junmyeon’s head shot up at the sudden realisation of his words.**

**The second their eyes met Sehun grabbed the elder’s face and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. It was everything Junmyeon had dreamed of and more. He ignored the clicks of cameras he heard in the distance and focussed on letting Sehun kiss him senseless.**

**After a while Sehun pulled back and held on to Junmyeon’s frame who still seemed a little dazed from the event. A wave of worry flashed across Sehun’s face.**

**‘Did I overstep my boundaries? Was I not supposed to kiss you? What about the paparazzi? Will everyone hate me now?’ the stream of questions left Sehun’s mouth in a tornado of worry but Junmyeon just smiled and leaned back in.**

**‘Less worrying, more kissing’ he said as he attached their lips again taking the lead in the kiss this time.**

**\----**

**[Ending part](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1058851704039505920) **

**\-----**

**THE END**


	5. 6 Minutes pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text to TW AU '6 Minutes' 
> 
> Minseok is in his final year as intern at Seoul Hospital. He had one big secret that could cost him his career if he isn’t careful. It’s been hectic but one thing that has taken away his stress lately is quickies in the on call room with the junior intern Baekhyun.

[Full Twitter AU](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1058991276622835712)

\---

Six minutes is all the time I have. 6 minutes until the pain is over. 6 minutes until I finally die. Theoretically that is. As a doctor he’s hidden my asthma pretty well. He has been so afraid of being found out and losing his spot as a doctor that he felt it was best to hide it.  Before he started his internship at this hospital he researched all possible ways to control asthma and make sure it wouldn’t affect his daily life. 

The only thing he hadn’t done was get rid of his cat. He couldn’t part with his precious baby so whenever he got home his asthma flared up like crazy, but it was worth it for him. However, he didn’t expect there to be an obligatory six minute walking test for every intern after six months of working at hospital. The only one in Seoul who had known his secret was his ex-boyfriend Jongdae. They had been together for 3 years but ended badly. Resulting in a lot of stress on Minseok which seemed to trigger his asthma as well.

One time he was having an attack and was almost found out by one of the junior interns, his name was Baekhyun and he had seemed genuinely concerned about Minseok’s state, even when Minseok kept insisting that he just choked on his own saliva. Minseok had noticed immediately how beautiful the boy was and found himself reaching out to the boy to kiss him in the tiny hallway.

Though his sexuality hadn’t been a secret he still kept quiet about it around the hospital because some people still truly believed that gay men all had some horrible disease that could be transmitted by just touching them. So they kept their multiple rendezvous in the on-call room a secret to the rest of the people at the hospital. Like they had their own dirty secret between them. Especially since it could cost Baekhyun his internship as there was a strict policy of no sex between interns on hospital grounds after things had gotten out of hand a few years back.  

\----

Minseok grunted audibly. Typical Jongdae making up his mind about something and then wanting it immediately. Jongdae came from a rich family so all his life he never heard the word no when it concerned something he wanted. Until he met Minseok. They had been great together at the start. Both being away from work for most of the day, basking in each other the second they got home and for all the things that they couldn’t or didn’t want to do themselves they could hire someone to do it for them. Until Minseok suddenly lost his internship in Anyang  and they had to move out of their expensive apartment into a smaller one.

Minseok’s asthma had been the main reason they had send Minseok away from Anyang’s hospital. They told him that it caused to big of a risk to the hospital for him to be a surgeon. Minseok had asked Jongdae if they had the legal right to do this and Jongdae had just told him not to bother with them anymore. That’s when everything started to go downhill. They soon had to move since only Jongdae’s income wasn’t enough for the apartment they shared before. Due to Jongdae being the sole breadwinner they had to fire all additional staff as well. Minseok had taken it upon himself to try and take over all their tasks while also looking for a new internship.

Their relationship started to go downhill more and more. After getting back from work Jongdae always wanted sex but since Minseok was busy all day trying to get the apartment in the state that Jongdae demanded that he was too tired to do anything. Of course he couldn’t tell Jongdae no without causing a gigantic scene so most nights he would let Jongdae pound into him without enjoying even a second of it. Thankfully Jongdae stopped caring much as well and would just pound until he came with a grunt and leave Minseok alone after. Not even taking the effort to clean him anymore before announcing he would go to sleep. 

\----

After 8 months Minseok finally found a new internship in Seoul. Jongdae had been anything but pleased. He had gotten so used to Minseok taking care of everything that he got more angry with every day into Minseok’s internship. It was on the day that Jongdae demanded he give up his dream to take care of things at home that Minseok decided it was enough. Luckily for him the apartment had been put in his name which meant he could kick Jongdae out. 

However, he didn’t have money to add staff to take care of things, so naturally his stress level shot up which caused his asthma to flare up as well. So as a safety precaution he always carried an inhaler with him. Luckily he had a doctor’s coat that was his and his only so he could safely store it in there without anyone finding out. Thus far he didn’t have to use it and he was thankful for that. As stressful as his home situation was now, the fact that he broke up with Jongdae might have been one the best decisions he has ever made. 

His phone started buzzing. When he glanced at the screen he saw a text from Baekhyun.

\--

Minseok drew circles on Baekhyun’s skin lazily. Loving the feeling of his soft skin against his rough hands. The post orgasm bliss still tangible in the air. ‘You seemed a little out of breath today mister. Getting old are we?’ Baekhyun joked nuzzling himself a little closer to Minseok as to not lose any warmth. Minseok smiled a huff of air leaving his body in fake offence. ‘I think it’s just the weather change. Might be catching a cold’ Minseok lied. He knew exactly why he had been out of breath, but he wasn’t ready to tell Baekhyun yet. 

They had been fooling around for quite some time now and where it was really just sex to Minseok he had noticed that the younger had started to catch feelings for him. Baekhyun pretended to move away from Minseok as if he could infect him with something, but Minseok held on tight. Placing soft kisses all over his face in retaliation. Baekhyun giggled and Minseok could feel the younger boy’s body move against his own. Which got him going again. If that test was in two days he needed to have all the practice he could possibly get and sex was a great way to do it.  

He moved one of his hands from the boy’s waist and placed it in between their bodies. Caressing the skin before moving on to the object of his desire. He gave it a few strokes and the boy reacted immediately with a breathy moan ‘again?’ he almost whined and it riled Minseok up even more. ‘Yeah, you called me old so I guess I’ve got to show you what this old man can do’. He joked as he started placing kisses along Baekhyun’s jawline while stroking his cock to full hardness.

Their lazy kisses grew needier and needier but their fun was interrupted by one of their pagers going off. ‘Fuck’ Baekhyun cursed. ‘It’s fucking mine. How am I supposed to go there with a hard on?’ he cursed frantically searching for his own clothes amongst the pile on the floor. ‘I don’t know baek. Think of your grandma, maybe it’ll die down?’ Minseok grunted still very much turned on himself. Thankfully he still had a few minutes before his next shift so would be able to take care of his state before the start. 

‘Okay, gotta dash’ he squealed as he grabbed his lab coat from the rack turning on his heels quickly to place a soft kiss on Minseok’s lips before turning back to the door again. ‘Think of me when you take care of that’ he teased as he nudged towards Minseok’s own aroused state. ‘I will. Now go!’ he demanded and Baekhyun closed the door behind him quickly. Just as he was trying to get himself off his own pager started beeping. He was needed in the ER as there had been a giant crash on the highway. He dressed himself quickly and made his way to the ER.

\---- 

A/N: To be continued…. (written ending (pt.2) to this story up on Tuesday November 6th)


	6. After the last one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if your one and only enemy turns out to be irresistible?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all your support so far. I'm not really sure if I like this AU but I hope that you might... If not tomorrow's another story again!! Okay byeeee

Sehun had no idea how he had ended up in all this mess. How he had gone from simple college student struggling to keep his grades up to full on demon hunter in the short span of a few months. How Baekhyun, a supposed student himself, had been there through it all, him being a well seasoned demon hunter already. He taught Sehun the ropes. Had shown him how to surprise, stun and even kill a demon. So far he hadn’t encountered a real demon to test his skills, just the target practice that Baekhyun gave him. 

Sehun had grown desperate. He didn’t know what to do, He just knew it needed to stop. Grave after grave after grave. he had grown tired of burying his friends. Those bloody demons had made his life a living hell after they had taken mother and started picking up his friends one by one. The blood red eyes of that demon were branded in Sehun’s memory. He was going to have his revenge, whatever it took. He needed to, to protect his sister. He had left his sister Nav out of the whole ordeal so far. Knowing he needed to get skilled before he could let her into this world and protect her properly. 

He had done some research and had found out the identity of the demon he was looking for. The demon that had started this all and was the target of Sehun’s undying rage. His name amongst Demons was Chanyeol but to the human world he was more commonly known as Asmodeus. Sehun didn’t much care for the name of this creature, he just wanted to stab its black heart the way Baekhyun had taught him to. 

The plan was to prepare for the confrontation as if it might happen any day. He had his full focus on the safety of his sister at all times. However, the actual attack was planned out into great detail. Sehun was going to summon him when he felt he was fully ready to take on the greater demon. He would pretend to sell his soul to him for something he desires most and when the demon comes close to ‘seal the deal with a kiss’ he would attack. 

Today was the day it all had to happen. Today he was going to fight his biggest demon. Sehun had been preparing for this day for months now and he felt ready to take on this Asmodeus and get his revenge for him taking the only woman, next to his sister, he has ever loved in his relatively short life.

\----

Baekhyun and Sehun had been training for nine whole months up until this moment. Not only had they been training physically, Sehun had also done a lot of research on demons and their weaknesses. He had locked himself in the library searching for clues on Asmodeus and how to defeat him so he could get his mother back. 

He learned that the demon liked expensive whiskey and casinos. So that’s where they planned to attack him. They rented out this special room within the biggest casino around and only invited the richest of the rich to this exclusive party. With so much greed around Asmodeus was sure to show his face at even the slightest hint of a soul ready to be sold.

Sehun had emptied out his bank account completely for tonight so he prayed it would all be worth it. Now he just sat there wearing the most expensive suit he has ever seen and waiting for the demon to take the bait. Sehun had learned a lot about the demon he was supposed to kill today. He learned that Asmodeus was the demon in charge of breaking up relationships and apparently had a whole harem of women he just kept for his own pleasure. 

Sehun had briefly wondered if this demon had also been responsible for the intense break up him and his ex-girlfriend went through. Sehun had really loved her but when he caught her with his best friend’s dick inside her in their shared bedroom he kicked her out. She had tried time and time again to explain and win him back but he couldn’t unsee the fucked up situation he had found her in, ever, 

Sehun swirled the whiskey around in his glass. He didn’t really like the beverage but he paid a lot of money for it so he might as well drink it himself. He could feel the burn of the liquid in his throat and for some weird reason it eased his nerves a bit. The sudden silence in the vicinity caught Sehun’s attention and it wasn’t long before a deep voice was heard. 

‘Such a beautiful boy shouldn’t be drinking such an eloquent drink all by himself now should he?’ the voice questioned. Sehun looked up and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

Chanyeol moved towards him with big strides his presence oozing authority and Sehun couldn’t help but feel small in his presence. Yet he was determined to proceed as planned and not let the beautiful demon get under his skin. Sehun definitely hadn’t been prepared for him being the most gorgeous man in existence.Sehun was tall but he seemed taller, broader as well. His arms well toned and on full display in his tight fitting dress shirt. Gosh he could probably break Sehun easily.

‘Cat got ya tongue, kitten?’ his deep rumbling voice could be felt with the closeness of the demon. Sehun hated how his body reacted to the man as his opened his mouth and all that escaped was a tiny moan. The man grabbed the amber coloured liquid from the bar and took a slow sip letting the beverage cover his lips. 

‘My my, moaning already. I haven’t even properly touched you yet baby’ Chanyeol commented and Sehun could feel himself slip under the demon’s spell. He really didn’t want to react to him, he didn’t want to give him the pleasure of winning him over. He hated him, right? He must hate him. He is the one that took away his mother. At remembering the real reason was here he regained some confidence and pushed the demon away from him.

‘Get away from me y-you disgusting m-murderer’ he stammered as if voicing his real objective would make it seem more real, more within his reach and give him the strength he needed. Instead his knees were still weak threatening to buckle when the demon’s laugh bellowed through the dark night. Fuck why did his laugh had to be such a beautiful sound. 

‘Boy, I am a whole lot, but I am no murderer’ he chuckled tilting his head in a look of pity towards the human. ‘You think I killed someone you loved, kitten?’ he moved closer to Sehun which made the boy look up at him as he nodded carefully tears lining his eyes. Chanyeol sighed loudly, this always happened to him. People trying to take their revenge on him because they think he took them forcefully when he was one of the few demons whose souls would go with him willingly. Yet, now that he was disturbed anyways he decided to play a little game with the boy. 

‘So you want answers’ he changed his tone to a sickly sweet one as if Sehun was now the only other person in the world and Chanyeol was willing to give him everything he ever desired. ‘Y-yes…’ he stammered unsure if his answer was what he really wanted right now. His body seemed to be having different plans sending waves of blood to his southern regions with every word spoken by the demon. 

He felt gross, standing there so vulnerable, half hard and already swaying from his quest. He took a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes momentarily to regain his strength and centre him. It didn’t fully sway him but it was enough to let Sehun take the next step in his plan. ‘Can I offer you a glass of Laphroaig 32, sir?’ he offered, his voice stable enough to make him sound convincing and sincere.

The demon raised an eyebrow in surprise. ‘The boy knows his whiskey. Sexy’ he mused and motioned for Sehun to get him a glass as he returned Sehun’s own glass to him. Chanyeol sat down next to Sehun and the motion of the air let Sehun catch a whiff of him which send another wave of blood straight down and nearly made him spill the expensive beverage all over the bar. The demon chuckled under his breath. ‘Of course he could hear what was happening, stupid fucking demon.’ Sehun thought 

‘Ah so you do know exactly who I am. Honey, I don’t just have super hearing I can also read mind, well kinda, it’s complicated. but yours is telling me that my mere presence is distracting you from your ultimate goal’ he grinned widely before emptying half the drink in one go. ‘Now tell me boy. What is it you most desire?’

Sehun’s mouth went dry. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. He was supposed to persuade the demon into telling him everything before stabbing his heart. He really wanted to stab his heart yet his body could only feel the raw attraction to the demon. 

‘You’ he blurted and immediately slapped his hand over his mouth. 

‘No, no… not you. That’s not what I wanted to say’ he stumbled but the demon was laughing widely now. ‘Oh, but my dear sweet Sehun, you can’t lie around me and that’s exactly the answer I wanted to hear.’ He grinned mischievously before grabbing Sehun’s face and attaching their lips in a passionate kiss. ‘Now let’s get out of here kitten’ he whispered as Sehun felt himself slip from consciousness delivered completely to his one enemy. 


	7. 6 Minutes pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Twitter AU '6 Minutes' in which Surgeon Minseok needs to take a six minute walking test but is afraid his asthma might cost him his job, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovelies, thanks for still being here for me. I'm really tired after finishing this one so I didn't check it again, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. xxx

**Monday**

Minseok kept pacing up and down the storage room. To say he was freaking out was an understatement. He couldn’t believe he had been so careless he had already thought of every possible scenario where his secret could come out and he would be send away, again. The door opened and the strawberry blonde head popped around the door his square grin meeting Minseok. He loved that smiled on him but right now he couldn’t smile back at him. 

‘Do you have the medicine?’ he demanded in a stern voice trying his very best not to let the panic be audible in his voice. 

‘Why are you being so secretive Min? is this some sort of weapon?’ Baekhyun teased letting the inhaler twist between his fingers. Minseok watched the object closely. Watch as it turned and twisted between the long and elegant fingers that had been so many different places on his own body. ‘Please, Baekhyun’ he whined which seemed to only heighten Baekhyun’s mischief. ‘On full name basis now are we? Hmmm maybe I should keep this if it makes you act this submissive’ he singsonged and Minseok’s patience was running thin. He stepped towards Baekhyun who, as expected, stepped back in retaliation. Until his back hit the door and Minseok was right in front him. The boy swallowed visibly and Minseok knew he won. 

‘As a doctor yourself you should know not to take a person’s medicine away from them’ he commented dryly quickly grabbing the inhaler from Baekhyun’s slender fingers, ‘as for the comment you just made. Maybe I should show you exactly how submissive YOU can be’ he mused as he forced Baekhyun to spread his legs by forcing his knee in between them. The boy’s knees buckled and he heaved over into Minseok’s arms. ‘Ah such a good boy’ Minseok complimented carefully pushing the strands of hair from Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun only groaned feeling the pressure of Minseok’s leg against his crotch. 

‘Okay, calm down. I was just curious about why you were being mysterious about asthma medication’ Baekhyun complained which caught Minseok off guard. He hadn’t realised how angry he had reacted towards the boy. ‘I’m sorry. It’s just. No one knows’ he finally admitted letting the boy go completely and turn himself away. He suddenly felt so ashamed that he couldn’t look at him. 

He felt a pair of hands on his shoulders softly squeezing the muscles to relieve some tension. ‘Hey’ he uttered ‘I know I’m nothing but a good fuck to you, but you can tell me anything okay?’ baekhyun continued to massage the tissue in Minseok’s shoulders and somehow it was comforting. After a while Minseok realised he had been crying and Baekhyun was still there right next to him. Having moved closer allowing his arms to encircle Minseok’s waist and putting his head on his shoulder.

‘If anyone finds out….’ Minseok squeaked ‘th-they’ll k-kick me out’ he cried. It was like suddenly the floodgates had opened and Minseok couldn’t stop the tears that had been saved up for months anymore. Baekhyun just held him occasionally grabbing a bit of gauze to dab Minseok’s tears while pushing his hair back and placing gentle kisses on his cheek telling him everything was going to be alright. 

‘I’m pretty sure they can’t kick you out because of asthma, Min…. I did a minor in law because I was bored and thought it might come in handy someday.’ He continued to stroke Minseok’s back allowing the elder to stain his shirt with tears. Minseok looked up at the boy and took a deep breath, finally feeling like he could really breathe after months. ‘You really think so?’ he almost whispered. Baekhyun nodded.

‘I’m sorry I stained your shirt’ Minseok commented after his tears had finally dried and he had found his voice again. Baekhyun laughed it off. ‘It’s fine. I always have extra shirts on me anyways’ he shrugged and Minseok raised his eyebrows. ‘Why would you just randomly carry around extra shirts?’ he asked and Baekhyun’s ears suddenly turned a bright red colour. ‘Eh. Well your- eh- drive had gone up quite a bit lately so... I was just taking precautions, like, if you ever wanted to take me in one of these stockrooms and I got cum on my shirt’ he stammered and Minseok gasped audibly before hitting Baekhyun’s arm playfully.

 

**Tuesday**

Minseok found himself pacing around the room again. Thirty more minutes until his walking test. He had been bothering Baekhyun a whole lot in the past 24 hours, making sure his condition was at its best. He had watched fondly as the boy walked off to do his rounds a small waddle in his step from the previous activities. However now that he was alone again the nerves had started to kick in.

Baekhyun had done some research on the topic after Minseok had told the story on how his latest internship had kicked him out blaming his asthma. How he was forced to move and how it had destroyed his relationship with Jongdae. He had confessed to it all to the boy with strawberry blonde hair. He had felt so vulnerable as if his naked soul was on display ready for everyone to destroy again. Baekhyun had encouraged him to take the walking test anyways and see where it would get him. He might as well just pass without a hitch. 

He opened the door to the observation room. A room he knew well as he spend many hours deciphering different types of tests. He knew exactly how the test was designed. endurance was the goal. See how far you can go. See what your body can take. He stepped on the treadmill and took one big deep breath. Do or die. This is it. The moment of truth he thought as he started his test.

Cold sweat broke out all over his body only a few minutes in. He could feel the way his muscles cramped together making it impossible to get air past them until they released in a spasm. In that spasm Minseok tried his best to calmly breath in as much air as he could, but his heart betrayed him flipping and causing the panic in his body to increase by tenfold and his breathing to get even shallower and more restricted.

He has had so many of these attacks before but each and every single one of them he felt like he would die all over. Thinking back to the first time he had an attack and actually almost died. He jumped off the treadmill and bolted to the door only wanting to leave this hospital before it was too late. Stumbling out towards the stairs he missed how Baekhyun had walked in mere seconds later, on his way to give Minseok the best news. 

Baekhyun had found that the previous hospital he got fired from for his asthma had treated him unfairly. He also found that his ex-boyfriend had a hand in that because he was royally paid to make his own boyfriend leave without a hitch. Baekhyun had found this and immediately made his way over to the head surgeon of this hospital. He then had made some phone calls and now the Hospital in Anyang owed Minseok a giant amount on money as compensation and the head had also told Baekhyun that Minseok’s walking test results would never influence his ability to work at this hospital. 

Yet, Baekhyun arrived to an almost empty room with just the newest intern behind the desk measuring the test. The boy nodded his head in the direction that Minseok went and Baekhyun started running as fast as he could. He found him in the alley next to the hospital and it wasn’t looking good. His face had turned a blue-ish purple colour and Baekhyun saw him clutching at his chest. 

Baekhyun grabbed the inhaler in his own pocket and headed towards the man. He grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to sit down on the ground. He struck Minseok’s back with a flat hand quite sharply, so the lungs would be triggered to fill themselves with air. He pressed the inhaler in Minseok’s mouth. He motioned for the boy to look up at him and counted down from three before pressing the medicine into his lungs. He then sat next to Minseok and rubbed his back in comfort. 

He explained all the things he found out and felt Minseok relax into the conversation, hearing his breathing calm down more and more. He also explained that the head had recommended that Minseok follow the neurosurgeon specialisation instead of the ER surgeon specialisation  for his own health and safety and that he was convinced that Minseok would turn out to be a fine surgeon some day. Minseok looked up at Baekhyun who had now seen him at his absolute worst and seemed to still want to be there. He wanted to open his mouth to say something but Baekhyun shushed him by placing a finger on his lips.

‘Just hear me out first.’ he said and Minseok nodded in reply ‘I know this might all seem very overwhelming to you. It’s also for me, but I need you to know something. I really like you Kim Minseok, like, I know that it’s just sex and release for you but I have started to develop feelings for you. Real feelings. and I-’ Minseok didn’t let the boy finish as he grabbed the boy by his lab coat and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. It was so crystal clear now that Baekhyun was supposed to be by his side forever. Baekhyun had been his happiness for quite some time now and it seems like Minseok just noticed this now. 

‘Same. I mean, I like you to… really like, not just sex. feelings, I have them too’ Minseok tried to explain but Baekhyun noticed how trying to explain made him short of breath again so he was the one to attach their lips now. Kissing him for six minutes straight. Those 6 minutes were the start of a new era for both of them.


	8. Free time = Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of at the EXO dorms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry this one is messy and rushed. I really wasn't feeling the softness today. I hope you'll still like it. Thank you for reading my stories, it means more to me than you know!  
> xx
> 
> p.s. Thank you Nav for helping me create this prompt in our weird little chat about exo in their dorms

Kyungsoo sighed trying to loosen the tight muscles in his back by massaging them softly. Schedule after schedule for the past three months. Filming for his drama, dance practice, endless meetings on what the concept for this comeback would be. Finally all of them had a day off and they promised each other that they would spend it in the dorms together. 

him and Minseok were given the task to head to the grocery store to get all the essentials for a movie night. Normally they would spend their nights in their own rooms doing whatever and sometimes visit each other, but since it has been so long that they all had a day off together they swore they would spend it with all of them. All of them naturally meant all nine of them. Since Yixing had finally returned from China to promote with EXO again they had been eager to spend some time with him as well.

Just before Kyungsoo and Minseok were heading out Chanyeol came screaming down the hallway telling them to wait for him and Baekhyun. Minseok sighed in mild frustration and Kyungsoo also knew that taking Chanyeol and Baekhyun to a grocery store meant that both of them duped parents for the whole event, telling them both off for trying to buy things they didn’t need or making a mess in the store. 

Kyungsoo lifted his finger to the tall boy who stopped in his track immediately, panic spreading across his face. ‘You can join, on the condition that  _ both of you _ are on your best behaviour’ Kyungsoo warned. Both boys grinned widely and nodded their head in understanding. 

Now going to a store when you’re a famous idol is a big happening. Security guards everywhere and a million phone calls to different stores asking them if it’s possible to have the store as good as empty for a while. They found one quite close since the owner knew the boys well he made sure to empty out his store and give them an hour of free time in there to get everything they need.  

Surprisingly Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been on their actual best behaviour strolling through the aisles together occasionally turning to Minseok or Kyungsoo to ask what it was they needed again. They boys had been under a lot of scrutiny lately and really just wanted to get out together without worrying too much, funnily enough the small trip to the grocery store had been exactly what the boys had needed and Kyungsoo smiled warmly as he noticed Baekhyun slipping his small hand into Chanyeol’s giant one and the taller’s face lighting up at the gesture.   

Life as idols hadn’t been easy on them especially not after three of their members left and their group was basically labelled ‘a failure’. It had been especially hard on Chanyeol as he was the one that always wanted the group to be together and do things together. He had real trouble with accepting endings of something. Kyungsoo had spent many a night comforting a crying Chanyeol and as much as he loved Chanyeol, he was glad Baekhyun was the one performing that task now. 

Baekhyun had been such a sunshine towards the fans but all members knew that behind that mask of jokes and smiles lies an insecure boy that wants to please everyone on the planet. He takes it to heart when someone makes a negative comment about him or his performance. He might not show it to the outside world, or even to their managers but the members knew how soft hearted the boy really was.

Kyungsoo looked over at Minseok who was reading the label on the microwave popcorn before placing it in the cart carefully. He caught Kyungsoo staring and shot him a blinding smile. If it wasn’t for Jongin, him and Minseok might have actually been a thing after they accidentally kissed that one time. It seemed like both boys were reminiscing on the same events as both of them looked away blushing. 

They settled on multiple options for snacks as no one had actually decided what they wanted yet. So they just got some of everything and they could choose at the dorms. All of them headed out the door with two bags in each hand filled with food and drinks. They made an extra stop on the way home so the manager could buy some alcohol for them as getting out themselves would’ve probably caused too much commotion. Baekhyun had fallen asleep in Chanyeol’s lap and the taller was busy taking selfies with a sleeping baekhyun to tease him with later.

Once back in the dorm the boys could hear bickering from the kitchen. Minseok rolled his eyes and mouthed ‘here we go again’ to Kyungsoo before heading the direction of the sounds. Jongin and Sehun were standing in the kitchen opposite each other. The whole place a mess of flour, eggs and butter. ‘Why don’t you just go practice some more, your dancing sucks anyways’ Sehun shouted at the dancer and if it hadn’t been for Kyungsoo physically restraining Jongin he would’ve flung at the youngest member and probably pulled his hair out while hitting his face. 

Minseok was looking at Sehun with a stern expression and immediately the youngest boy’s features softened. ‘Min’ he tried but to no avail because Minseok was shaking his head pointing to the door at the end of the hallway. They all knew Sehun was going to get scolded by Minseok and the boy droopily made his way towards Minseok’s room. ‘They’ll probably have make-up sex after it anyways’ Jongdae commented as he casually walked into the kitchen throwing some chocolate peanuts into his own mouth. 

‘Jongdae, language’ Junmyeon huffed as he followed the boy into the kitchen. Kyungsoo sighed looking at the mess and started to clean up not granting his boyfriend a single glance. Sehun and Jongin had been fighting for a while now. It started with the both of them wanting to outdo the other in dancing but it had gotten personal when Minseok and Sehun got together as Minseok and Jongin had a brief relationship before both deciding they were just together because they were lonely. Jongin had realised that Sehun was breathing down his neck with his dancing skills improving day by day and started using his relationship with Minseok to take the youngest down. 

Sehun being the emotional being he is would always react intensely and try to hurt him back tenfold. It got worse and worse but today Minseok had seemed so done with it that he had taken Sehun apart. Their muffled voices could faintly be heard through the walls but none of what they said could actually be understood. All other members had left the kitchen. Only Jongin and Kyungsoo were standing there amidst the mess. After a lingering silence Kyungsoo sighed, placing the mixing bowl back on the counter. 

‘I need you to stop doing that’ Kyungsoo commented disappointment layered in his voice ‘do what?’ Jongin asked in a small voice and for a split second Kyungsoo wanted to rip his throat out for being so dumb but looking at the boy’s quivering bottom lip he turned soft immediately. ‘I need you to stop feeling so threatened by Sehun. We’re not in a competition, we’re in a group. Together. Growing, working, sharing. Together. If you’re jealous of him being with Minseok I should probably just go let you deal with that without--’ ‘I’m not jealous’ the boy cut in and Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at him. ‘I’m not jealous of Sehun being with Minseok. We all know Minseok and I didn’t work very well. I love you Soo. I’m just afraid that… I don’t know…. Like nothing will remain of my legacy if I’m out danced by my own member’ Kyungsoo smiled. He couldn’t remember how he fell in love with Jongin but he thinks it might have been these moments where the boy is so pure that Kyungsoo can’t stop his heart from doing continuous somersaults.

‘You will always be a legend Kim Jongin. If not to the world then definitely to me’ Kyungsoo complimented wiping Jongin’s bottom lip with his thumb. ‘Now let’s go make some snacks for this movie night’ Kyungsoo suggested and Jongin agreed with a nod before they both went to work. After a while of them working on snacks and arranging plates full of food and bowls filled with popcorn, Sehun walked into the kitchen space with Minseok in his wake. He cleared his throat after he placed himself in front of the boy. Jongin looked up shooting a quick glance over to Kyungsoo to remind him that he remembered their conversation. 

‘I’m sorry about before…’ Sehun apologised ‘about everything really. It has gotten out of hand. I don’t want to fight you, I want to work with you’ he rambled on and Jongin just flung himself at the boy. ‘Me too, I’m sorry too. Please let’s not be mad anymore’ he suggested and Sehun nodded before returning the hug. The sound of the doorbell woke them all up from their bubble. 

‘I’ll get it’ Kyungsoo offered. He suggested the other boys transport the plates of food and drink towards the theatre they would be having their viewing in and made his way to the door. He opened to door to a much missed familiar face. Yixing. They hugged each other tightly before Kyungsoo let him in. ‘I missed you, bro’ Yixing commented which made Kyungsoo laugh. ‘Yeah bro, me too’ he joked as they made their way towards the others. 

Now that everyone was here they could finally enjoy their time off together. Baekhyun was whining towards Chanyeol as it seemed he had lost the game and was now forced to be Chanyeol’s slave. Jongdae and Junmyeon were stuck in their own little world of phone games and barely noticed yixing entering the room. Sehun shot up and gave Yixing a quick hug before returning to his position sitting between Minseok’s legs who greeted Yixing calmly. Jongin just came into the room with the last bowl of popcorn and all was set. 

This promised to be a good night for all of them. 


	9. Road Tripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story came from a twitter prompt by @uwubobo. In that scenario it was Yixing and Baekhyun but I made it Minseok and Jongdae. Hope you'll enjoy this squish. And thank you for reading my stories <3

Jongdae played with the sleeves of his favourite blue jumper as he checked the clock once more. 10 more minutes, 10 more minutes until the end of his last class and ten more until he could see his boyfriend Minseok again. They had been together for three years now and had developed the habit where Minseok would pick Jongdae up after his last class. Sometimes he would bring Jongdae coffee, sometimes a muffin which is how Jongdae gave Minseok his nickname. 

Minseok hated being called anything cute and sweet since he had a reputation to uphold but Jongdae had been the only one who was allowed to call him whatever he wanted. Minseok was part of a biker’s gang and anything cute could cost him his reputation. Jongdae used to be a biker as well, but Minseok touched such a soft side in him that he didn’t want to be part of that world anymore. So he returned to school to study to become a teacher. 

Against all odds Minseok and him were still together, even though the other members of the gang teased Minseok a lot with his relationship, they still held firm. In these past three years Minseok had become Jongdae’s home. After Jongdae had a severe accident with his motorcycle once, his family had told them to choose between the bikes and them. That choice was easily made for Jongdae, especially after the accident he didn’t mind giving up his biker lifestyle. However, Minseok couldn’t. Being part of that group had been such an important thing in Minseok’s life, that he couldn’t let go of it, not even for the love of his life. 

So Jongdae said his goodbyes to his family, telling them he loved them despite their choices and joined Minseok once more. Minseok had felt so incredibly guilty that Jongdae had to give up his entire family just for him. So he vowed to take care of Jongdae and be his family as well as his boyfriend, every day for the rest of their lives. 

Jongdae counted the seconds down to the bell and rushed to leave the room as soon as it rang. Today had been quite hard on him. Going back to school meant he had to deal with the whole atmosphere of high school again. He hadn’t missed it, especially the bullying. Jongdae hated the bullying but he was determined to keep his previous lifestyle a secret and so he couldn’t punch the ones who got on his nerves. 

He threw his books in his locker and pulled out his jacket. The end of summer could get surprisingly cold at times. When he closed his locker again the last face he wanted to see at this moment appeared in his field of vision. ‘Minjae’ he announced sternly, his mood immediately dempened. ‘What are you in such a rush for baby boy’ he threatened. Minjae was in his English class. They had an assignment on who inspired them in life and naturally Jongdae wrote about his boyfriend. It was so loved by the teacher that it was read out loud to the class, causing Jongdae to turn beet red and the whole class to laugh and joke that he must have made up this ‘boyfriend’.

From that day on Jongdae asked Minseok to meet him outside the school gates in the back, that way no one could ever make fun of him. Luckily Minseok never questioned it and that is where they would usually meet. ‘Eh, just going home’ he replied trying to avoid the taller’s gaze in case he might look at him wrongly and get punched in the face. He tried to move past him but Minjae had other plans. He grabbed Jongdae’s upper arm and dragged him back. 

‘You’re not going anywhere without me, sweetheart’ he articulated and linked their arms together before heading out to the main entrance. Jongdae panicked slightly, Minseok would be waiting for him at the back, what if he didn’t show up. What would he do. He didn’t want his boyfriend to get worried or even find out he was being bullied. ‘Minjae, please I really need to go’ Jongdae pleaded trying to peel his hand off of his arm but Minjae’s grip only tightened. 

They exited through the main door and as Jongdae had feared the whole square was filled with people. Some looked up at the sound of the door opening but most others were busy with their own things. Jongdae was thankful for those people. A few feet from them was Josie, who was also in their English class and who had the biggest crush on Minjae. ‘Why you dragging this trash bag along?’ she commented letting a look of distaste go over Jongdae. Minjae laughed ‘Now now, Josie, no need to be rude to my new boyfriend’ he announced. 

Jongdae’s jaw dropped. ‘Hey! I’m not-’ but Minjae quickly covered his mouth with his hand. ‘Ha, he’s only joking’ he explained to Josie who raised an eyebrow at the boys. The commotion of the square seemed to suddenly come to a halt and all eyes at the square focussed on one point. Jongdae didn’t care what everyone was looking at, he was desperately trying to find a way out of this and get to the back of the school to meet his boyfriend. Would he still be waiting there for him?

‘Damn, hot biker alert at 12 sharp’ Josie mentioned ‘ You go have fun with your new ‘boyfriend’ ‘ she said the word mockingly ‘I’m claiming this one’. Biker? the word got Jongdae’s attention and he finally looked to the place everyone else was looking. Again his jaw dropped. He felt like he was dreaming but it was really his boyfriend in full biker uniform walking towards them. ‘Minseok’ Jongdae whispered contently which shook Minjae from his dream.

‘Minseok? Like your fake boyfriend Minseok?’ he questioned and Jongdae finally saw his opportunity to break free of his hold. ‘Not so fake now huh?’ He emphasised as he made his way to his boyfriend who was welcoming him with open arms. Jongdae gladly accepted the hug and lifted his chin to give his boyfriend a kiss. ‘Hey muffin, I missed you’ he whispered and Minseok smiled. Jongdae had stopped caring about the fact that they were in the middle of the school yard kissing with everyone watching. All he cared about was how Minseok’s beautiful hands found his and he tagged him along towards his motorcycle. Stealing the last few kisses before returning to a normal walking pace. 

Minseok’s bike was parked on the side and as they walked towards it Minseok slowed his pace making sure Jongdae was looking at him. ‘You never told me you were being bullied at school’ he mentioned. Jongdae wondered how much of the scenario he had seen before making his grand entrance but realised the question contained the answer. ‘I just didn’t want you to worry about me’ he admitted shyly. 

Minseok smiled and placed a quick kiss on the boys lips. ‘Silly boy, of course I worry about you. I love you. Please tell me if it happens again, I’ll gladly come over to teach them a lesson’ his offer sounded sincere and Jongdae grinned widely. ‘I’ll remember that next time. Did you actually see the looks on their faces when they realised you were coming for me?’ Jongdae giggled and Minseok pulled him back into his arms. Letting himself lean against his bike. ‘I saw, princess. Now just let me know whenever I need to come over and kick some ass okay?’ he assured lifting Jongdae’s chin up slightly so he was looking at him. ‘Unf. Hot’ Jongdae said teasingly and Minseok laughed at that.  ‘You’re impossible baby, now hop on. Let’s go home’. Jongdae climbed on the back on the motorcycle and buried his face in his boyfriend’s back inhaling the familiar scent humming contently. Home. His home was already right here. 


	10. Enemies closer (Day-8 flashback)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OMG I've been in a MOOD today. So here's a NSFW chapter. Please read this by yourself because it's gonna get steamy up in here. Sorry for the late update. I'm actually dead tired now so goodnight!!

Minseok looked across the room as his boyfriend was trying to fix Minseok’s leather jacket his face scrunched up in concentration and a little bit of his tongue peeping out at the corner. The incident at the square had been a week ago today, and overall Jongdae seemed happier to him. Minseok knew how hard it had been on him to lose both his family and his biker life. The day they met was branded so clearly into his mind. From the get go Jongdae had been interested in him showing insane amounts of affection towards the older. Minseok on the other hand was only interested in winning. Minseok had been the best in everything but this boy was about to ruin it all. 

\-------

‘Ah fuck, shit. Can’t you watch where you’re fucking going?’ Minseok exasperated trying to dab the brand new coffee stain dry with his sleeve. Minseok looked up to the person responsible and was met with a boy about his own age, messy ash-blonde hair in a slight mullet and a slack jaw. ‘Why you staring mullet boy. Least you could do is apologise’ Minseok huffed. ‘I-I… you’re beautiful’ the boy finally stammered before covering his mouth with both hands in embarrassment.

‘I’m Jongdae’ the boy held out his hand. Minseok huffed. Some nerve he had. ‘Fuck off’ he retorted and made his way back to the work place to find some sort of cloth to clean the stain. He had a race to focus on tomorrow and really didn’t want to be friends with someone who could easily be his rival the next day. Minseok didn’t care much about building relationships. He cared about winning the race. Especially this race and the price money could grant him the new motorcycle he had always wanted. 

Luckily the rest of his day went without a hitch. He drove a good test run, beating his own personal record twice and left the competition staring at him in awe when he left the court to go back to his hotel. He decided an early night was best so he would be in top condition for the race tomorrow. 

The night was rather restless asn Minseok was eager to start the day and win yet another of his races. No one had ever defeated him so far and his boss Chanyeol sometimes said that it was getting to his head and blowing up his ego, but Minseok didn’t care because no one had proved him wrong so far. It had almost been easy to win all those races. On the day of the race Minseok had made his way to the pit for a last practice round before the race but found it taken by someone else. The ease with which the rider seemed to control his bike was absolutely stunning to witness and Minseok found himself in awe. Maybe he had found his match. The boy left the pit without showing his face but the big 21 on his jacket would surely stand out in the race. At least he could easily recognise him and show the 99 that was on the back of his own jacket. 

At the start of the race Minseok found that the mystery boy was right next to him. He wanted to greet him for a brief second but then remembered his purpose there was to win, and not to make friends. Even if he admired their work. The referee put them all into place and announced the start of the race. The countdown was shown in the side and Minseok turned into himself to focus on the race completely. The boy made his acceleration sound through the stadium which made Minseok look over in annoyance at the boy for take him out of his concentration. The boy lifted two fingers two his helmet and saluted Minseok, who just grumbled and focussed on the start of the race. 

3,2,1! GO! and they were off with tremendous speed Minseok burst forward leaving almost everyone behind him. Almost because mister 21 was still there next to him. Minseok accelerated even more trying to be ahead of him but soon the boy overtook him and no matter what Minseok tried, he couldn’t outrun him. The boy was too quick, Minseok felt devastated his first race, lost. He didn’t know how to face himself in the morning. The all stepped off their bikes and took their helmets off. Minseok’s eyes were glued to the boy with the big 21 on the back of his jacket. The one who won. He was met with the slightly familiar blond mullet ‘ What?!? You!? Fuck you!’ Minseok screamed and threw his helmet on the floor in frustration and made a beeline towards the changing rooms, afraid that if he’d stay there any longer he would’ve killed the boy in broad daylight. How could he take his title so easily. Chanyeol had been right all along, it was all getting to his head. 

Minseok entered the changing room and punched the nearest locker, hurting his own hand in the process. He cursed loudly, cradling his hand against the pain. The door opened and in walked the boy with the blond hair. Minseok just saw red. ‘If you thought- Fuck. Try that again and you’re a dead man walking, understood’ Minseok blasted as he entered Jondae’s personal space, towering over the boy regardless their similar height. A small whimper left the boy as he kept stepping backwards and Minseok pressed him against the wall caging him inside his arms. The boy seemed to regain some confidence as he was trying to straighten himself out against the wall to be taller than Minseok. However, Minseok was definitely physically stronger than the younger. He placed on of his legs between those of the one against the wall, earning him another whimper. 

Minseok found himself craving the eruption of those sounds in the boy. Found himself driven to try and get more from him, to make him weak under his touch. Why everything had to be a competition with him he didn’t know but he wanted to win, and what he wanted to win now were more moans. He lifted his knee a little putting pressure on the boy’s crotch and Jongdae heaved over in his arm a loud moan leaving his mouth now. ‘Fuck Minseok’ he pleaded slightly panting already and frankly Minseok loved the sight of him like this. Sure the boy had stepped on his ego big time but now Minseok had full control and he was loving it. 

‘On your knees pumpkin’ he demanded as he released the boy from his grip and guided him to the floor. ‘W-what?’ Jongdae questioned his eyes thrown up at the biker. Minseok couldn’t control the grunt erupting from low in his body and he felt his arousal spike at the sight of the boy like this. He unbuckled his pants and whipped his cock out, not bothering to really take the pants off. ‘Suck pumpin, isn’t this what you’ve been wanting since you laid eyes on me?’ Minseok encouraged and the boy sheepishly nodded his head before softly grabbing Minseok’s cock and giving it a few pumps to tease it to full hardness. 

Jongdae let his breath run along Minseok’s length, teasing him with the temperature changed but Minseok wasn’t having any of it and grabbed a fist full of Jongdae’s hair. ‘Enough with your teasing. Just suck’ he demanded and Jongdae chuckled slightly ‘yes, sir’ he replied put emphasis on the sir before taking Minseok’s length into his mouth never taking his eyes of the older. It might have been the hottest thing Minseok had seen in a while and he had to restrain himself as to not mercilessly fuck into the boy’s mouth. But he wanted to drag this out. After all he still wanted payback for losing that race. 

Minseok didn’t miss the slight tremble in Jongdae’s legs as he kept sucking him off, indicating that he was just has turned on as him. ‘Good’ Minseok thought, as he was ready to drag this out. He pushed his hair in the young boy’s mullet and let his fingers wander along his skull for a while, which seemed to be a weak spot of Jongdae’s because he kept moaning around Minseok’s length. Minseok carefully grabbed some of the hair to pull the boy off with a loud popping sound. A glance at the door by Minseok made them both realise they could get caught any second. Turning them on that much more. 

‘Stip’ Minseok demanded ‘and bend over that bench’ he pointed to the bench closest to the door. Jongdae’s eyes grew wide in shock. He wasn’t really going to do that there, was he? ‘Better keep that loud mouth of yours down, unless you want us to be found. Unless you want someone to walk in seeing you cry out my name as I fuck you real good?’ Jongdae had undressed himself and bend over the bench as Minseok had demanded his ass perking out exposed and vulnerable. ‘So unless you want the whole world to know what a needy little bitch you are with my cock deep inside you, I suggest you keep quiet’ Minseok whispered in his ear making the boy jolt against him with need. 

A soft whimper leaving the boys lips. He quickly placed his arm over his mouth muffling his noises. Minseok smiled softly, he hadn’t even done anything yet and the boy was already a moaning mess. He traced his fingers lazily across the boy’s back tracing his spine, letting his fingers caress the crack between his ass cheeks and Jongdae wiggled his ass in response. Boy was he needy. Minseok slapped his hand across the skin of his ass earning a loud ‘fuck’ from Jongdae. He saw how painfully hard the boy already was, and he hadn’t even done anything yet. Minseok silently thanked his past horny self for always bringing condoms and lube everywhere. He flipped open the cap on the lube bottle and squirted some of the transparent liquid on his fingers before placing them between Jongdae’s butt cheeks finding his hole with quick precision and entering one of his lubed up fingers. The boy below him groaned in satisfaction and Minseok lazily have the boy’s hard cock a few stroked with his free hand, while the other kept pushing one finger in and out slowly. Dragging this process out real slow. 

‘Please, fuck… Just fuck me, Please Minseok’ the boy whined and Minseok grinned at the power he felt coursing through his veins. He might have lost the race but he had the boy moaning his name with every single move. Minseok added a second finger and later a third, disregarding Jongdae’s plea completely. The boy whined once more fucking himself onto Minseoks fingers and Minseok quickly responded by landing another flat hand on his cheek, hard. Minseok had to admit that seeing the boy this wrecked, hearing him moan his name had him turned on beyond belief and he quickly rolled on a condom replacing his fingers inside Jongdae with his cock. The feeling of Jongdae’s tight hole around him was blissful and for a brief second he let himself almost like it, imagining how it would feel to have full access to it at all times. 

Minseok started to thrust into the boy slowly, dragging out each thrust. Jongdae whined into his sleeve every time Minseok filled him up completely. The sounds, though muffled, were heavenly. However patient Minseok was he couldn’t hold it any longer and started thrusting up with more force and speed watching as Jongdae’s body jiggled along with the movements. He let his hands roam a little until he found Jongdae’s cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts. ‘Please, choke me’ Jongdae whined out, trying to lift his head up in the air but only managing to free his mouth enough to let him speak. Minseok didn’t need to be told twice and closed his hands around the younger’s neck as he lifted him up to his chest. Allowing him to go even deeper. Jongdae whined until Minseok cut off his air supply by pulling pressure around his neck and Jongdae’s dick twitched at the action. 

Minseok’s thrust started to grow more erratic and fast in an attempt to chase his own release. With every thrust he seemed to be hitting Jongdae’s prostate as the boy’s face was covered in tears trying to keep his moans down.  Minseok nibbled on his ear and whispered ‘come for me baby’ before returning the boy’s ability to breath. With a shudder Jongdae came, clenching tightly around Minseok’s cock which made Minseok bend the boy over and thrust into him relentlessly until he came with a low grunt. He slipped out of the boy and got rid of the condom. The rag he had used to clean the coffee stain yesterday was back in its original place and Minseok picked it up to go and clean Jongdae. 

‘What was that?’ Jongdae asked, still out of breath and sweat glistening on his face. Minseok shrugged ‘I don’t know. I needed some form of release I guess’ he cleaned the boy who was still shuddering a little and handed him his clothes ‘So you fuck the one who just beat your ass?’ Jongdae chuckled clearly still on the high from his orgasm. ‘Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer I guess’ Minseok muttered before grabbing his own stuff and leaving Jongdae there without another word. 


	11. 48 hours with you pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All text used in the interactive Tweetfic

[The Tweet fic on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1061170301671759873)

4:45 AM 

Baekhyun opens his eyes as he feels the warm sunlight warm his face. He groans loudly, a clear indication of his displeasure to leave the bed. He curses the fact that his grandparents never put up curtains in the guest room as he gets up from the mattress on the wooden floorboards. He stretched his body to get rid of all the tiny aches that developed overnight.

It was too early to head to the city so Baekhyun decided to go for a run to clear his head. Running around his grandparents’ neighbourhood at 5 AM was eerily quiet. People were still fast asleep and there would be little to no sign of life around town.

His parents had sent Baekhyun to San Diego to take care of his grandparents during the summer months and Baekhyun found the opportunity in this to pursue his lifelong dream of becoming an actor. A secret dream because according to his parents there was no real job to be found in the ‘entertainment industry’. Even though the entertainment scene in Seoul was booming and so many of his peers entered Idol life there, his parents wanted him to study something sensible like ‘law’.

So, with the excuse of having a part time job in the city of Los Angeles, Baekhyun frequently makes his way over there to audition for different parts. In the hopes of getting lucky once so he can show his parents just how much he wants this and how good he is at it. Good enough to make a decent living out of it.

 _‘To be or not to be, that is the question. Whether ‘tis nobler in the mind to suffer’_ Baekhyun huffed as his feet bounced off the tar.

Today was his most important audition during his short time in San Diego. Tomorrow afternoon he would be flying back to Seoul and only when he would get the part would he be able to return to California to pursue his dream for real.

_‘The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,_

_And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;_

_No more; and by a sleep to say we end_

_The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks_

_That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation_

_Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep’_

It was completely silent in his grandparent’s neighbourhood. As Baekhyun was so used to the hustle and bustle of the streets in Seoul the silence here strangely kept him up at night.

The deafening silence together with the scorching morning sun on his face Baekhyun would wake at the crack of dawn and wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep again. So, he had picked up the habit of going for a morning run while running his lines again and again and be back in time for his grandmother to serve him breakfast.

 

6 AM 

Baekhyun’s grandmother had always been an early riser. For as long as Baekhyun could remember she would be up and running long before anyone else in the house would even start to awaken. For a while Baekhyun’s family and his grandparents lived in the house in San Diego together, until his father got an important job in Seoul and his parents and Baekhyun moved there.

Now that his grandfather had fallen ill his parents had ordered Baekhyun to spend his summer at their house to help out his grandmother and take care of his grandfather. Baekhyun didn’t mind. He loved his grandparents a lot and was glad to be away from his parents’ strict rules for a while, as his grandmother was way nicer and more understanding when it came to what the youth wanted.

He entered the kitchen through the back door and could already smell the process of pancakes being made by his grandmother. His grandmother was a small woman at least two feet smaller than him but she had a mean pinch so Baekhyun knew he had to watch his step around her sometimes. He kissed her cheek. ‘What are you making nana?’ he questioned moving to the other side of the kitchen counter to pour himself a glass of water. ‘I’m making your favourite, pancakes’ she replied enthusiastically. Baekhyun smiled at the sight warmly. ‘I’m just going to take a quick shower and then I’ll be back down okay, to help with Grandpapa’ Baekhyun announced waiting for  his grandma to reply. ‘That’s okay Honeybun. I’ll just finish your breakfast so you can eat before we wake him’.

In the shower Baekhyun quickly went over his lines again. He didn’t want to be too loud because he didn’t want his grandparents to know where he was actually going. He told them he was going to meet up with some friend in Los Angeles, but Baekhyun had no friends in LA, only in Seoul. He just wanted to go to that audition at all cost. He finished his shower and dressed to go help his grandmother. Though she insisted that he eat breakfast first. ‘You need your strength honeybun’ she cooed and Baekhyun wanted to cringe at the nickname she kept giving him but he couldn’t break her little heart. He cleared his plate and went over to help his grandmother wake his grandfather up and get him showered and dressed. Once they were both seated in the living room Baekhyun announced that he would be leaving and that he would call if he’d make it in time for dinner.

7:30 AM 

A little outside San Diego Chanyeol opened the door to the gas station he had been working at since his manager forced him to. It had been such a long time ago that Chanyeol can barely remember any different life he had. But he had a very different life than the anonymous one he’s leading now. The only one who knew about his other life was Sehun. He was Chanyeol’s manager’s son and they practically grew up together. So when Chanyeol was sent away to Los Angeles, Sehun was going with him and they’ve been even more inseparable since.

He went about his daily routine of opening the shop, making sure everything was working and whatever needed restocking was getting handled. A little before nine 9 o’clock Sehun walked into the shop nonchalantly. ‘Dude, where have you been? Why are you always late?’ Chanyeol complained throwing the empty box that had just contained some candy bars to Sehun’s face. Sehun dodged the box and pouted. ‘When was I ever late before’ he demanded. ‘Yesterday, dickface’ Chanyeol commented and picked up the box again to put into the recycling.

‘That means I get the afternoon in the shop loser’ Chanyeol said as he threw the keys to the garage to his best friend who grunted in displeasure but went anyways. Chanyeol officially opened the doors to the shop and greeted the first customers with a wide grin.

9:50 AM 

‘Fuck’ Baekhyun exclaimed ‘fuck fuck fuck… shit. this can’t be happening not right now….’ he pleaded as he pulled the car to the side. He really didn’t need this to happen. Sure he still had plenty of time to get to the audition but that wouldn’t even happen if his car didn’t work. He shot a quick text to his grandma who convinced him to find the nearest gas station. Baekhyun found the nearest one on google maps only a 30 minute walk away. Luckily for him the weather was good today so he didn’t mind the walk.

Half way through he regretted being so optimistic. By now the sun was higher up and he was sweating profusely and panting. The late mornings in California were already so much different from the early mornings in terms of temperature and humidity. Baekhyun cursed under his breath and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He really should’ve brought a water bottle along for the journey. Yet he felt he couldn’t do anything now until arrived at the gas station so he set one foot in front of the other trying to stay positive about the possibility of still making his auditions and moved forward.

He finally arrived at a small gas station about 15 minutes later drenched in sweat and parched. He walked through the swing door and made his way to the register. A tall boy stood behind the register. He looked cute but the appearance of the boy was the last thing Baekhyun could worry about. ‘Water’ he managed to squeak and the boy’s eyes suddenly grew large at the sight of Baekhyun. He quickly made his way around the counter and sat the boy down in the food court. He disappeared for a second and came back with a glass of water.

‘Thank you’ Baekhyun whispered now that he had finally regained a little of his composure he looked around the store. It seemed like a regular gas station however they had an auto repair shop right next to it. Baekhyun smiled at the sight. Exactly what he needed. The boy caught his attention when he ruffled through his own red hair now Baekhyun could really see that the boy wasn’t just cute. He was incredibly handsome and buff. Way too handsome to be working at a gas station.

‘Are you alright? You look like you haven’t been having the best morning. Maybe I can help’ the boy offered it was now that Baekhyun noticed his large ears and smiled at them. They looked cute on him. ‘I’m alright, it’s just that my car broke down a few miles back and I need to be at an audition in Downtown LA in a few hours.’ Baekhyun laughed sheepishly at the shocked look on the boy’s face. ‘Did I say something weird?’ he asked as he raised his eyebrows at the boy. The boy continued to shake his head furiously making his red locks bounce around. ‘No no, it’s just that I didn’t expect your voice to be this beautiful. I’m sorry. How rude of me. I’m Chanyeol’ he held out his hand for Baekhyun to take. ‘What a weirdo’ Baekhyun thought to himself but still took the boy’s hand and shook it.

11:00 

Baekhyun stood next to his own car as Chanyeol worked on it. Ever since they had left in Chanyeol’s car to find Baekhyun’s they had been talking. About friends, family, their reasons for being in LA, well that one was only for Baekhyun to answer as Chanyeol mentioned that he didn’t know any better than to be in LA. It felt like the boys had known each other for years instead of a few hours. Baekhyun had told Chanyeol about his dream to become an actor and how his parents disapproved. He also told him that in the whole three months he had been there, he had only seen his grandparents’ house, the road to and from LA and the audition rooms. Chanyeol had been utterly shocked saying there was so much more to do within LA. That’s when Baekhyun dropped the news that he would be leaving late the next day. Back to his parents in Seoul, back to his life as a law student. The mood had dampened a bit so Chanyeol continued making jokes about how shitty Baekhyun’s car was and that it was a miracle that the thing had even gotten him this far. Baekhyun laughed loudly and without inhibitions for the first time in a while. His life had been so serious that he had forgotten what it felt like to laugh this much. As Chanyeol got his car working again Baekhyun admired him from a distance. It was too bad he was leaving in two days. Chanyeol and him would’ve been really good friends if they would have more time to spend together.


	12. 48 Hours With You pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the text to the Interactive Tweetfic '48 Hours With You' point 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I thought of this prompt when I was in LA myself at the beginning of August so this baby has been brewing for a while now! So glad it exists now.

[Original tweetfic (on Twitter)](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1061170301671759873)

4:15 PM

Baekhyun almost sprinted out of the audition room. He didn’t really care how things went. He was strangely looking forward to spending some time with Chanyeol. He shot his grandma a text saying he would be eating out with friends and asking if she would manage with Mr, Rogers. He quickly got into his car and prayed it would run smoothly enough until he was back at the shop.

Arriving at the shop his car began to sputter again until it came to a loud halt right in front of the shop. Baekhyun saw how Chanyeol’s red head shot up at the sound and he laughed sheepishly at the boy. Chanyeol grinned back and Baekhyun felt his stomach flip. He shook his head lightly to regain some momentum. His body was clearly betraying him, he wasn’t supposed to be feeling these types of things for someone he just met, especially when that someone was a BOY and not a girl like Baekhyun had always pictured. He climbed out of the car to meet the taller.

“Well, I see you’ve made it here at least” Chanyeol chuckled earning himself a stare from the smaller. “Well aren’t you exactly the type of guy to fix these kinds of things?” Baekhyun shot back.  Chanyeol shook his head slightly which erupted confusion within Baekhyun but he didn’t get the chance to speak up as Chanyeol raised his hand to silence him. “We’ll take my car for now and leave this one here to be repaired tomorrow” he suggested and Baekhyun nodded until he realised.

“Tomorrow? How am I going to get home again then?” he asked the panic lacing his voice and lifting it up a few notes. Chanyeol chuckled again. “I’ll take you home of course, like a good date is supposed to do” he shot Baekhyun a wink which caused the younger to choke on his own saliva. “Date?” he managed to choke out in between coughs and by now Chanyeol was roaring with laughter. “Yes pumpkin, a date. You’re cute and I need a good time so why not? Or don’t you like me?” the latter part of the question was spoken mockingly but it didn’t fit the vulnerable state of the boy’s eyes on Baekhyun. “I do bu-” “So, it’s a date then. Don’t worry. I’ll pay and I’ll take you home safely” Chanyeol promised and all Baekhyun could do was agree with a nod.

It wasn’t that he was opposed to the idea of going on a date with Chanyeol it’s just that he had never gone on a date with a guy before and the idea did all kinds of things to him and his body.

19:00 PM

They had found a restaurant just outside Downtown LA where they served something they both liked: Sushi. Chanyeol had been a very pleasant companion. Showing Baekhyun around the streets giving a few historical facts and cracking jokes all the way. Not one moment felt like either of them were uncomfortable. They had pleasant conversations during dinner and kept making each other laugh. If they didn’t know any better they would’ve said they were a couple in love already.

After dinner Chanyeol suggested they’d go for a drink at a nearby bar promising he would only have one as he would be driving. In there they met with Sehun whom Baekhyun had seen walk around the gas station in the morning. Chanyeol had told him a bit about Sehun and how they had been inseparable until Sehun had found himself a boyfriend and started to spend more time at his than with Chanyeol. The boy had pouted a little telling the story but all Baekhyun could think about was how he wanted to kiss the pout away.

After a bunch of drinks Baekhyun felt completely comfortable within the group. He had gotten to know Minseok and Sehun a bit. Minseok was Sehun’s boyfriend and Baekhyun had to admit that the two looked very cute together. He tried to push away the feeling of jealousy every time the two boys locked lips together in such a public area. Such feelings were often followed by a big gulp of whatever alcoholic beverage was in front of him and at the end of the night Baekhyun could barely stand and Chanyeol chuckled lightly as he held Baekhyun up by his waist while saying goodbye to his friends.

“You a reawy pwetty” Baekhyun slurred towards Minseok who blushed slightly and Baekhyun’s gaze moved over to Sehun as he backed away slightly at the sight of his angry stare. “I’m sorry man, not twying to steal yo boyfwend. Just stating facts” he held his pointy finger up in emphasis and Chanyeol and Minseok laughed at the sight. “I’ll take him home. You boys have fun, and be careful” Chanyeol announced after which he dragged Baekhyun outside with him to his car.

23:00

They stopped at a gas station to fill up Chanyeol’s car and Baekhyun had quickly made his way to the bathroom to empty the contents of his stomach, feeling the acid burn his throat. “I’m never drinking again” he thought as he finally wiped his mouth before flushing the evidence. Once he walked out of the door Chanyeol was there with a bottle of water, a toothbrush and some toothpaste. “You looked like you might need those” he offered and handed Baekhyun the products. He smiled sheepishly and nodded while getting ready to brush his teeth. “I have some painkillers in the car, it’s good to take them now so your hangover won’t be as bad in the morning, also finish that bottle before you go to sleep” this time it was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh. His toothbrush still in his mouth. “Yes dad” he announced before rinsing his mouth. He felt a hundred times better already though still fuzzy from the alcohol buzz but he figured he would have to deal with that until the morning.

The rest of the drive was spend in near silence only interrupted by Chanyeol cursing at others on the road and Baekhyun occasionally humming and singing along with whatever was on the radio. Chanyeol had placed his hand on Baekhyun’s thigh at one point and Baekhyun found that he didn’t mind the touch at all. In fact it kept him grounded while his head was still spinning. Eventually he placed his own hand over his and laced their fingers together. It seemed strange how they had been mere strangers this morning and already had reached this level of intimacy. Once they arrived at Baekhyun’s grandparent’s house Chanyeol sprinted from the car to Baekhyun’s side to help him out. All lights were out so Baekhyun assumed everyone would be sleeping. Suddenly Chanyeol came real close grabbing Baekhyun’s face softly so they were looking at each other.

“Can I kiss you, please?” Chanyeol pleaded and the neediness in his voice went straight to Baekhyun’s dick. The boy wanted to give a verbal reply but could only nod. Chanyeol didn’t hesitate for a single moment and connected their lips, letting his own mold and shape over Baekhyun’s. After the initial shock of Chanyeol actually kissing him Baekhyun relaxed into the kiss and started to regain his dominance, easily. Chanyeol may have been a lot taller than Baekhyun but the younger could feel how easy it was to control the boy and dominate him. Another wave of arousal at the realisation shot straight towards Baekhyun’s cock. Maybe he needed to let go of the whole ‘I’ll probably end up with a girl’ theory anyways, he thought as the kiss grew even more heated. Baekhyun lifted his hands up to grab Chanyeol’s hair and a soft whine was heard from the giant. Baekhyun grinned into the kiss making them lose connection for a brief moment.

“Shhhh Chanyeol, you’ll wake my grandparents” Baekhyun chuckled softly as he suddenly started fumbling in his pockets for his keys. Chanyeol looked at him with wide eyes. “I have the attic room. Don’t worry we’ll have enough privacy, they won’t hear” Baekhyun reassured which seemed enough to convince Chanyeol to come inside. Both boys took their shoes off at the door and quietly made their way up the stairs all the way to the attic. Chanyeol’s hands wandering around Baekhyun’s waist and ass as they made their way to Baekhyun’s room. This time Baekhyun was thankful for the house being so large and big enough to fit a whole family because that would mean they had some leeway in terms of sound.

Once Baekhyun had closed the door of his bedroom Chanyeol was all over him again kissing him with a clumsy need that had both boys giggling. “Strip” Baekhyun demanded whispering the command in the giant’s ear. The boy didn’t need to be told twice as he quickly removed all his clothes and threw them on a pile next to him. Baekhyun smiled wickedly at his easy obedience and lowered himself on his knees. “Oh no you don’t have to” Chanyeol tried but Baekhyun cut him short “I want to” he simply stated as he worked his way down Chanyeol’s cock. For someone who had never before slept with a guy Baekhyun felt himself to be awfully confident in what he was doing. He really just wanted to give Chanyeol the time of his life sucking and slurping on his cock. Baekhyun couldn’t tell if Chanyeol was average or large sized in penis size since he didn’t have much to compare to apart from his own. He fit well into Baekhyun’s mouth but it wasn’t enough to immediately choke him.

After a few minutes Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun off his cock with a sheepish grin “I don’t want to come yet, not like this” he explained and Baekhyun just nodded. Suddenly uncertain on how to proceed. Chanyeol noticed and seemed to regain composure as he lifted Baekhyun up on the bed. Luckily for Baekhyun Chanyeol always carried lube and condoms around with him, The sound of the cap of the lube bottle opening startled Baekhyun and Chanyeol was quick to comfort him. Placing the boy on all fours with his face towards the headboard. Unlike Baekhyun, Chanyeol had done this a few times before and decided to take the lead for now. He squirted some of the transparent lube onto his fingers and let it warm up a little between them before lining them up before Baekhyun’s hole. He softly caressed the skin making Baekhyun moan a little at the touch.

When Chanyeol felt there was enough lube he started to enter a finger inside Baekhyun. Baekhyun whined loudly at the stretch and Chanyeol shot a quick “Shhh” before continuing to add another finger working the boy open like that. Chanyeol took his sweet time stretching Baekhyun open and the younger was starting to get impatient. “Chanyeol, please just fuck me” he whined speech still a bit slurry from the alcohol he had consumed that night. “All in good time baby, I don’t want you to hurt” Chanyeol mused as he continued to finger Baekhyun’s hole. Adding a third finger had Baekhyun heave over on the mattress masking his loud moan into the fabric. Baekhyun kept rocking himself back and forth on Chanyeol’s fingers whining about how it wasn’t enough. When Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun was stretched enough he quickly tore open a condom package and placed it on himself before lining himself up. Baekhyun’s hole was gaping at the loss of touch and Chanyeol made a mental note to admire that more the next time. For now his own patience had run out as well and he slowly pushed himself inside Baekhyun releasing a low growl.

As soon as Chanyeol had filled up Baekhyun he started to wiggle his butt against him making Chanyeol take a sharp breath in. He tried his best not to mercilessly pound into the younger boy but it wasn’t difficult with Baekhyun being so needy. Chanyeol placed his arms around Baekhyun and lifted him off the bed not pulling out. He turned them around so Baekhyun was facing him and went to lie down on the bed himself. “Ride me babe” he whispered, still well aware of the proximity of his grandparents. Baekhyun didn’t hesitate for a second and started bouncing up and down Chanyeol’s cock. The taller grunted in pleasure. He wasn’t going to last very long but by the looks of it Baekhyun wasn’t either. So he met Baekhyun’s thrusts and place a hand around his cock, pumping it in the same rhythm. Baekhyun covered his mouth as he came with a high pitched moan and Chanyeol followed soon after pistoning himself into Baekhyun a few times. Baekhyun collapsed on top of Chanyeol not caring much about the cum in between them. Chanyeol stroke his hair softly as the both of them came down from their high.

“I’ve never done that with a guy before” Baekhyun whispered softly his breath a little shaky. Chanyeol smiled at the boy on his chest. “Then I hope I didn’t disappoint” he joked pulling the boy off him and pulling out softly. He threw away the condom and indicated that he was just going to the bathroom. When Chanyeol returned he had found a cloth and the sink and started to clean Baekhyun up before placing the both of them underneath the covers, throwing the used cloth in the hamper. “You didn’t disappoint Chanyeol” Baekhyun muttered against Chanyeol’s chest, Chanyeol smiled kissing the boy’s hair as sleep fell over the both of them

7:00 AM

Baekhyun woke up later than usual. Which was strange since normally he’d wake up the second the sun was up. He looked over at the window and saw his own robe draped over it, keeping most of the light out. He questioned for a second how much he had to drink last night in order to do that and not remember it. At the thought of alcohol Baekhyun remembered the previous night and all its events. Only then he realised that the thing hugging him tightly was not his blanket but an actual person. Baekhyun blushed slightly at the recollection of what had happened between them the previous night. He wasn’t usually one to take anyone home after only knowing them for a few hours, let alone a boy. Yet Baekhyun couldn’t say he regretted it. The sleeping figure against him moved and Baekhyun could feel him waking up against him. A deep sigh leaving the boy before he nuzzled his nose in Baekhyun’s hair humming at the scent.

The boys were completely tangled in each other and they could’ve stayed like that for forever weren’t it for Baekhyun having to catch a plane that evening and Chanyeol wanting to make the most out of their day together.

They make their way down the stairs quietly but like clockwork his grandmother had already started making his breakfast. Pancakes, again. After meeting Chanyeol, Baekhyun realised that there was a lot to be missed when he got back to Seoul but we wouldn’t miss the pancakes for breakfast for a while. His grandmother looked up at the noise they made entering the kitchen and her a frown formed on her face. “Nana, this is Chanyeol, He. We-” Baekhyun suddenly didn’t know how to explain this to his grandmother but luckily Chanyeol knew exactly what to say.

“My apologies Mrs. Byun. I took Baekhyun home last night because his car broke down and since it was already quite late he insisted on me staying over” he bowed politely to her and the grin on her face grew impossibly big. “No need Chanyeol, why don’t you both sit down in the dining room, I’ll just make some extra pancakes” Baekhyun looked over at Chanyeol and thanked him silently before they made their way into the dining room. “Does your grandma know about you… you know?” Chanyeol asked quietly when they entered the dining room. Baekhyun shook his head and Chanyeol’s eyes grew wide. “I didn’t even know for sure until yesterday” Baekhyun defended himself, making sure not to raise his voice. Chanyeol chuckled and pushed Baekhyun towards the door again. “Well, no time like the present. You’re leaving anyways tonight might as well do something new” he squeeze Baekhyun’s ass which made the boy yelp before he moved over to the kitchen quickly, leaving Chanyeol in the dining room.

“Is it okay if I help you Nana” Baekhyun asked shyly when he entered the kitchen again. “Of course Honeybun, you can make some extra batter so I have enough for you can Chanyeol” she smiled pointing at the bowl and ingredients on the side. “Nana, I have to tell you something. Me and Chanyeol-” Baekhyun tried to explain but his grandmother cut him short “I know Baekhyun. I’ve known for a long time. Also, you were quite loud yesterday” Baekhyun choked on air and his face flushed bright red. “I’m sorry” he apologised sheepishly but his grandmother just chuckled.

“Does he make you happy?” she asked after a while and Baekhyun couldn’t contain the grin spreading across his face. “Yeah Nana, yes he does” he admitted and felt his own heart swell in his chest. They ate breakfast at the table with the three of them and Chanyeol and his grandmother seemed to get along quite well. Baekhyun observed them fondly occasionally eating a bite of his pancakes. After breakfast they both helped grandma with getting grandpa up and Baekhyun watched in awe as Chanyeol took over the lifting task with ease and tenderness. His bag all packed Baekhyun hugged his grandmother tightly, wishing he’d appreciated her understanding more. When he released her from the hug there were tears in her eyes as well which Baekhyun kissed away by placing a kiss on either cheek. After that was all done the boys took off on their last day of adventure in LA together.

9:30 AM

“Where are you taking me Chanyeol?” Baekhyun demanded playfully as the older boy drove them towards the coast. “We’re going to take a boat trip” Chanyeol beamed and Baekhyun felt himself fall more and more for the boy every second. He smiled at him and told him that he had never been on a boat before. He told Chanyeol that in Seoul he wouldn’t go out of the city much anyways so he had never been on a boat before. What Baekhyun hadn’t expected was how apparently he suffered from seasickness. A mere ten minutes after leaving the haven Baekhyun excused himself to the toilet and had spend most of the trip there. After the waves had finally calmed down a bit Baekhyun left the tiny stall to be greeted with a worried looking Chanyeol and a queue of angry people. Chanyeol apologised on Baekhyun’s behalf and helped the boy move to the open deck. The cool breeze did alleviate some of the nausea but Baekhyun still groaned with every wave. Chanyeol sat on one of the empty benches and motioned for Baekhyun to lie down next to him. Baekhyun did so and placed his head in Chanyeol’s lap who immediately started to play with hair and caress the skin on his skull. From there on things seemed to be going better as the nausea subsided slowly. When Baekhyun felt like he was alright again they had returned to the docks. Baekhyun pouted feeling guilty for ruining Chanyeol’s perfectly planned outing. Chanyeol merely ruffled his hair pulled him into a hug and told him it was okay. He kissed the boys lips and grimaced slightly. “Let’s go get you a toothbrush shall we?” he offered as they left the boat.

14:00 PM

Baekhyun realised he hadn’t been this happy before. Ever. Was it strange to be in love with someone you just met and are just starting to get to know? He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they made their way up the hill towards the Korean Bell of Friendship. Chanyeol had told him that it was a gift from Korea to the USA because of their partnerships throughout the years. The view was amazing but Baekhyun only had eye for one thing. He listened intently to the boy telling the story but he wasn’t getting any of it, he was just mesmerized by the way Chanyeol spoke. The way his tongue wetted his lips every once in a while to keep them from cracking, the way his lips made different shapes around his teeth to form the words. A blush creeped up his face when he remembered how those lips had fit over his the night before. In this moment he was completely sure that his heart belonged to Park Chanyeol and declared himself an idiot in the same context. How could he give his heart so easily to someone he had only known for less than 48 hours.

16:00 PM

“Do you think that if I wasn’t leaving, we would be like Minseok and Sehun?” Baekhyun asked as he tossed a sour gummy bear in his mouth. They were still in the park with the Bell but had moved on from the monument to a plain of grass that gave them the prettiest view of the coast line. Chanyeol glanced at the younger boy “Why are you asking this?” he finally questioned to which Baekhyun just shrugged “I don’t know. They seem happy. I want to be happy too” Baekhyun’s voice was lower at the end but Chanyeol heard him loud and clear. “I don’t make you happy right now?” Chanyeol asked in fake offence he tried to move away from Baekhyun who suddenly realised what was happening and clawed at him to come back to him. “You do make me happy, you idiot. It’s just… I’m leaving in a few hours and apart from not knowing if I will survive the trip anyways. I… I don’t know if I will ever be happy in Seoul if you’re here” he had started playing with the hem of his shirt, too afraid to look Chanyeol in the eye. Too afraid of what heartbreak he might find there.

Chanyeol shifted his weight and for a split second Baekhyun thought he might actually be leaving but he turned them so he was opposite Baekhyun. He made the boy look at him before taking a big deep breath in. “No one knows this, and I need you to swear secrecy because if it gets out that I’m here I’m doomed” Baekhyun felt his heart sink. What secret could Chanyeol be holding in? Was he really the man Baekhyun should be giving his heart to when he apparently had such a big secret that no one knew of it? All doom scenarios crossed his mind but all he did was nod in understanding. “I am not originally from Los Angeles. I’m also from Seoul. I was a semi-decent artist with a bit of a following there until I got caught up in a sex scandal” Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide at the shared information but Chanyeol carried on his story “It wasn’t my fault. Someone framed me, but I had no evidence to prove my suspicion. So my manager moved me and Sehun to Los Angeles a few years back to sit the whole ordeal out”

Chanyeol let a sigh of relief escape his body and Baekhyun wanted to snuggle closer to him to comfort him but there was one question burning on his lips “what does this have to do with me leaving?” he finally muttered and felt Chanyeol move away from him gazing at the view of the bay. “You might think I’m an idiot if I tell you” Chanyeol admitted in a small voice. Baekhyun hummed “I already think you’re an idiot, but that’s what I like about you” Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in shock first before he realised what the boy had said and returned his gaze to the view. “I want to work harder now to go back to Seoul and I want to meet you there. I’ve never been so certain about someone in my whole life as I am about you, and I’ve only known you for less than two days” he had turned his gaze back to Baekhyun, but it was his turn now to look away, tears already filling his eyes. “What if that changes once we are both in Seoul? What if we’re not the same people there as we are here?” the worry was clear in his voice and a tear found life on one of his cheeks.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders and made him look at him. “We will be different people than we are now yes, but we can still make it work, but only if we both believe in it and are willing to work for it”. Baekhyun looked into the boy’s eyes seeing a little of his own reflection in them and he nodded. Yes he was willing to move mountains already for this man. So yes he believed in them and will work hard for them to be together eventually.

21:00

They had made it to the airport and suddenly Baekhyun was starting to get nervous. Today had been such a great day with Chanyeol that he didn’t want to leave. They had shared good times and bad times in the span of two days. They opened up and showed their hearts and had grown impossibly close in such a short span of time. For the first time in his life Baekhyun was reluctant to leave LA. Usually he would be glad to be going home to the place where everything was familiar and he could just disappear in the slumber of each day. Now his world was turned upside down by a lanky man with big ears who gives the best kisses. While trying to kiss each other goodbye both boys had gotten riled up which is how they ended up in a disabled toilet together and Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun against the cold tiles as he thrusted up slowly, trying to savour ever last minute with the boy.

Baekhyun had stopped trying to hold back his tears and let them stream across his face. Chanyeol didn’t comment on them but did try to kiss them away telling him he loved him, which frankly made Baekhyun cry even more. Love was a double edged sword. As much as he enjoyed the past two days, as much as he had learned to love, he was now feeling the other end. The inevitable pain. He was going to be half a world away from the one person he wanted to be with and it killed him inside. Chanyeol released inside him with a low grunt and pumped Baekhyun until he too was spilling his seed. Baekhyun hadn’t stopped crying but the bliss of the orgasm did numb the pain if only for a little while. They both got dressed in silence, not really sure what to say to each other now. They both knew how much they wanted to be together, they both knew that Baekhyun’s leaving was inevitable. There was no winning in this.

Right after they left the bathroom one by one Baekhyun’s phone rang. He wasn’t expecting any calls and the called ID just showed an LA based number. “Eh Hello?” he answered the voice on the other end of the line cleared their throat before speaking. “Yes, hello. Is this Byun Baekhyun?” the voice questioned “Yes, this is him?” Baekhyun replied now sure that the confusion was clear on his face because Chanyeol had caught on as well trying to silently question what was going on. Baekhyun brushed him off and focussed on the person on the other side of the line. “Hi, yes. This is Michael from Celebration Theatre. You auditioned yesterday, and I’m pleased to inform you that you have been chosen for the role as Hamlet in our seasonal play” Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His dream of becoming an actor in Hollywood was really coming through, but then the realisation hit. “I’m about to step on a plane to South Korea though” he answered the disappointment clearly audible in his voice.

The voice on the other end of the line hummed. “Yes, we read something about that on your resume which is why we are calling you now. This project doesn’t start in another two months and we’re flying you back to be part of our team. We already discussed this with your school and since you’ll be on winter break things will work out perfectly.” Baekhyun released a high-pitched squeal. “Oh My God, REALLY?!” he shouted into the phone “Oh my God, thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you thank you thank you” he beamed. “We’ll be in touch then, have a nice day Mr. Byun” Michael greeted and Baekhyun wished him the same before hanging up. Which is when he finally noticed Chanyeol in full state of confusion. “What was that all about?” he asked and Baekhyun flung himself around his neck placing kisses everywhere on his face and leaving his lips for last. “I got the role. From my audition and they won’t start for another two months so they’re flying me back over here then to play that part” Chanyeol suddenly seemed to realise what this meant and kissed the boy passionately. “That means you’ll be back in two months” he beamed and Baekhyun nodded basking in the joy of sharing this news with the person holding his heart.

Leaving was still hard and tears were still streaming down Baekhyun’s face after he went through security without Chanyeol but the hope of spending more time with him in two months was enough motivation for him to keep his head up high and think about the future.


	13. Medical Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kyungsoo's roommate Yixing really is an old and dangerous vampire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really want to thank Gabi for this prompt, so far I liked writing this story the most. Vampire!Yixing is really something! 
> 
> Also thanks to Hozier's Arsonist's Lullabye for keeping me in the perfect mind set to write this whole thing in a mere two and a half hours. I really hope you guys enjoy this one! 
> 
> Please leave a comment on what you think of my stories so far and if you might have any new ideas other stories you'd want me to write, please feel free to share them!

_A/N A little background information before we start. Kyungsoo is in his third year of uni taking both Medical Sciences and Anatomy and Human Biology. He’s had a rough time since his parents had a rather violent divorce (causing his dad to be in jail now) and for a while he couldn’t care much about school. Fucking around, doing nothing and just spending money. Yet he was the department’s most talented student as he was smart, eager and curious so they cut him some slack and made him redo just one year instead of starting over. Six months ago Kyungsoo finally got a roommate who was a new student at the school The school gave Kyungsoo the task of showing him around and letting him get familiar with the school and its departments. Yixing was the only other student in the department to match Kyungsoo’s ability and intelligence._

\----

Kyungsoo yawned into his hand as he flipped through the pages of his Anatomy and Biology course book. The school made him retake this module because his lack in attendance last year, even though he already knew most of this stuff. This meant that most of the time during those three set hours on Friday afternoon Kyungsoo was bored out of his mind. He just wanted to spend the afternoon gaming, messing around with his roommate or asleep. Kyungsoo moved into the Science dorms two years back and until 6 months ago he had the room all to himself. Until one day this random guy names Yixing showed up.

Now to say he was handsome was an understatement because Yixing was absolutely drop dead gorgeous. The school had given Kyungsoo the task to show the boy around, which he happily did. Flirting with the boy openly, weirdly unashamed of his forwardness towards him. It took Yixing three weeks to finally respond to Kyungsoo’s flirting with a little of his own. This had sparked an undying flame in Kyungsoo and he got even more needy towards his roommate.

Two months after moving in Yixing finally shut down Kyungsoo’s whining by fucking him against the wall of Kyungsoo’s bedroom. The ease with which he had held Kyungsoo up had been such a turn on. The whole activity seemed to cost Yixing very little effort. Like it kept him unfazed until he neared his climax which is when Kyungsoo finally felt he let himself go a little. The expression on his face scrunched up and his voice broken with pants and short cries of Kyungsoo’s name. From then on it had almost become a habit of them to fuck whenever they saw each other. Yixing’s lips against his skin felt like electricity every single time. No matter how many times they fucked, Kyungsoo couldn’t seem to get enough.

He lazily turned over the pages of the book trying to find at least something he didn’t already know by heart. Kyungsoo didn’t want to buy the book in the first place but the school had made it a requirement for him. So he got it second hand off of some sketchy guy but the book looked fine so Kyungsoo wasn’t complaining. He finally reached the pages in the book that were the most interesting to him. Human diseases, not to be morbid but Kyungsoo loved the science behind diseases in humans. They way they grew the way they could potentially wipe out the whole of humanity in hours. This what he was really interested in. This also involved researching corpses and what wounds, diseases, etc. could potentially grow postpartum. Kyungsoo got a little annoyed by all the notes the previous person had made on the sidelines through the whole book until he saw a word that he hadn’t seen before in this context. “Vampires?” it read in a sloppy handwriting as if the word was dabbled down quickly. The question mark traced a few times making it appear thicker than the word.

Kyungsoo’s interest was finally sparked as the notes read ‘what visible evidence would be left of death by vampire?’ and ‘can a body grow disease postpartum when it is drained of blood?’ the notes were very small and all over the place, trying to fit on the margin of the page. It seemed like the space wasn’t enough since the ending marked ‘see end’ which Kyungsoo assumed was the end of the book. So he flipped the book over to the final pages which to his surprise were filled with notes in the same handwriting as the ones on that single page. It’s a little information about vampire behaviour neatly organised on the pages. Next to all the information on dietary requirements and daylight allergies was a list of names that were followed by dates and the label ‘medical mysteries’. There must have been more than a hundred names on those pages. Some of the last names seemed familiar to Kyungsoo as they were the same as people around the neighbourhood but none of the names matched someone he knew. At the bottom of the page there was one more line, traced multiple times with exclamation marks surrounding it and big bold lines underneath.

“ !!! ALL KILLED BY ZYX !!!!”

it read and Kyungsoo started to wonder who this ZYX could be. The initials reminded him of his roommate again which Kyungsoo tried to shake off. No time now to be thirsting for the boy as he wouldn’t be home for another few hours. In his boredom Kyungsoo started to fantasise what it would be like if Yixing really was a vampire. He was just as grumpy in the mornings when the sun came through their down as was explained in the list of behaviours. He was also always outside in the evening and late at night, spending the whole day inside. Kyungsoo always joked about him being a couch potato when in fact his productivity went up tenfold by night time. Now that Kyungsoo really started to think about it, he hadn’t actually ever seen Yixing eat something. He had thought of that before but he figured it was just a coincidence and that he just ate at different times. Now it made a little sense. What also made sense now was the fact that one time when they were having sex on the bathroom sink Yixing had bit him and drew blood. Licking at the wound immediately.

Kyungsoo gasped loudly at the realisation which made half the class turn around to look at him. He quickly brushed it off by saying he hit his small toe against the table before hiding his face behind the book until the teacher continued his class. Fuck. What if Yixing really was a vampire? Or worse what if he was the vampire with that giant kill list in his book? The more he thought about it the more he realised that he didn’t really know his roommate at all. Sure they had plenty of sex but they had never been emotionally intimate. Nobody was allowed inside his room, not even Kyungsoo and only now did he realise how strange that really was. If he was really a vampire, how old would he even be? a hundred years old? a thousand? a couple of thousand?.

By the end of the class there were a million questions roaming around Kyungsoo’s head on his roommate. Yet Kyungsoo knew that the boy wasn’t going to tell him anything if he just asked. So he had to wait until Yixing would go out again tonight to sneak into his room and find out more about the boy and hopefully debunk all the theories that had been accumulating inside his head in a mere two hours.

\----

When he opened the door to their dorms he noticed that Yixing’s shoes weren’t there anymore. Maybe he had left already, with winter approaching the evenings came around sooner, which if Yixing really was a vampire, meant he could go outside earlier. Kyungsoo dropped his bag and coat at the door and moved straight to Yixing’s room. ‘Might as well be now then’ he thought to himself as he turned the knob of the door. At first glance the room seemed like an ordinary university student’s room. He stepped in, quietly closing the door behind him. For a split second he thought of backing out and deeming the whole idea ridiculous. How does one even find evidence on their roommate being a vampire without him being there. What proof would there be? Yet the curiosity in Kyungsoo was too large. He sighed to himself. He might turn out to be the cat in this scenario as this curiosity might actually kill him.

He looked through the complete room without finding anything. Making sure to leave things exactly as they were and leaving no trace behind. He was about to give up when he saw the corner of a carton box under the bed. He crouched down and pulled the box from under the bed. It was filled with different documents and topped with a folder. Yixing picked up the box and placed it on the bed grabbing the top folder and started leafing through it. He soon noticed that the documents were ordered on date starting with the early 2000s and moving back to 710 AD at the end of the document was a picture of a painting and in golden letters it read ZYX Kyungsoo’s eyes grew impossibly big as he realised that the person in the painting was Yixing, his roommate Yixing. His mind started running a mile a minute as he realised that all theories he had thought of in class might actually be true.

“What do you think you’re doing” a deep voice rumbled through the room. Kyungsoo gasped and dropped the folder he was holding. The folder fell to the ground making all documents spread across the floor in a rain of Yixing’s history. “Yixing” Kyungsoo shrieked taking a reflexive step back. Trying to get as much distance between them as possible. Yet his roommate took one step towards him in response. Them going back and forth until Kyungsoo hit the bathroom door and Yixing took his final two steps towards the smaller boy. Kyungsoo gulped loudly as he finally noticed the red line around Yixing irises. “Answer the question Soo” Kyungsoo was shocked that his roommate would still use his nickname in this situation but that calmed him down enough to answer.

“I was just trying to confirm a theory that I thought was impossible, but…” Kyungsoo’s voice got stuck in his throat. Even with the boy facing him he couldn’t accept the truth. “But what baby boy? use your words” Yixing purred a fatal aura of dominance around him. “it’s true. You’re really a vampire” he finally whispered unable to keep his eyes off Yixing’s. The vampire merely hummed lifting his hand slowly to let his finger trace Kyungsoo’s lips. “Yes. I am, so what? I haven’t killed you have I? So why are you shaking?” the boy demanded his eyes flicking from Soo’s own eyes to his lips, licking his own in the process. “Those people…” Kyungsoo started and Yixing raised his eyebrows at him

“Yes, I did kill all of those. Most of them during my first few months as a vampire. The hunger is quite intense when you’re a newborn. The others were horrible people who did horrible things to others and frankly deserved to die” the vampire spoke with an air of nonchalance, as if killing people was a good thing. Yixing took the last step forward fully stepping into Kyungsoo’s personal space pressing his leg against Kyungsoo to keep him in place. It was then that Kyungsoo noticed he was hard. How could him talking about the people he killed be such a turn on? Kyungsoo released a soft moan at the sudden pressure on his groin and Yixing smiled. “So easy” he mused pushing Kyungsoo’s bangs from his face.

“I could just devour you right now, you know. Bend you over that desk and make you mine completely” he continued pointing towards the desk at the other side of the room. In a weird moment of confidence, or maybe the fact that he was so turned on messed with him, Kyungsoo grabbed the boy’s wrist as he tried to play with Kyungsoo’s hair again. “Why don’t you do it then?” he challenged and something in Yixing’s eyes shifted. They suddenly turned darker. Kyungsoo don’t know how he got there so fast but suddenly he was bend over the desk his pants pulled down to his ankles and his cock already painfully hard and leaking.

Without warning Yixing thrust up into him and Kyungsoo would’ve screamed wasn’t it for Yixing’s hand covering his mouth. Yixing continued pounding into Kyungsoo mercilessly the only sounds filling the room was their skin making slapping sounds each time they fully connected. Kyungsoo could already feel the build up of his orgasm in the lower regions of his stomach, still unable to produce any sounds with Yixing’s hand covering his mouth. As Kyungsoo could feel himself release he was pulled up by Yixing so his lips were now against the shell of his ear. “You’ll be mine forever now” he whispered as he placed kisses along his jaw and neck finally sinking his teeth into Kyungsoo’s flesh. As his climax fully took over him Kyungsoo felt a kind of euphoria he hadn’t ever felt before. But as soon as the euphoria had risen it was already leaving replacing the feeling of Kyungsoo’s skin to be like fire. It felt like he was on fire. He tried to reach out to Yixing to tell him to make it stop. To have him take away this agony. To just kill him. Yixing was there but instead of killing him he pressed their lips together and pushed himself inside Kyungsoo again for another round.

Over the next few days Kyungsoo drifted in and out of consciousness and whenever he came to he could feel the fire underneath his skin. He would scream out for Yixing to take it away, to just kill him. Release him of his suffering but each time Yixing would just kiss him and start moulding their bodies together again. When he finally came around fully the fire under his skin had disappeared but now his throat was parched. He tried to swallow it away but it didn’t help. He was intensely aware of every sound in the room. The ticking of the clock, the dripping of the sink in the bathroom, the sound of pen running across paper. All those sounds so insanely detailed that they seemed to be happening right beside him. He opened his eyes and saw Yixing at the desk writing something down. At the sound of him lifting his head Yixing looked up and rushed to his side immediately. “Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked, a new emotion to Kyungsoo layering his voice. Worry. “I’m fine. Just really thirsty” he replied and Yixing smiled at him warmly. “Yeah that’s something you’re going to have to get used to” Kyungsoo shot him a confused look. “You’re like me now. You’re a vampire” Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped to the floor. “I was serious when I said that I wanted you to be mine forever. So welcome to your new life” Yixing proclaimed before pulling him closer for a kiss.


	14. My brother's best friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @miraclesinapril prompt. Chankai AU where Jongin is not supposed to send things like this to his older brother’s best friend but he sees how Chanyeol looks at him sometimes and he likes it, he likes it a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Navreet for suggesting this AU. I'm sorry if I didn't do it justice but my inspiration tank was kinda empty today! Hope you'll still like it though! xx

It started off with Jongin sending a picture of the product they needed for dinner while his brother and Chanyeol were at the supermarket. That was the first picture that started their digital connection. Jongin could feel Chanyeol’s stares on him whenever when he was gaming with Jongin’s brother. He wasn’t stupid. He might be younger and not as much fun as his big brother to Chanyeol but Jongin caught him staring more than once. Instead of calling him out Jongin started to monitor whenever Chanyeol would be around and would wear more and more daring clothes each time. They had discussed general things over text before but those messages were mostly for Jongin to tell Suho he would be later than planned. 

One day Jongin was shopping with his friends trying on ridiculous outfits for fun when he spotted the top. It was beige and it came with a ribbon. Jongin quickly hid it between the rest of his clothes and made his way to the changing room with his friends. They tried on some ridiculous outfits and posed for each other. Walking the halls of the changing room like a cat walk and taking pictures. Once Jongin had a short moment for himself he grabbed the soft fabric. Cashmere, he knew the feel of it well even though this top was ribbed. He took off the shirt he was wearing quickly, dropping it to the floor. He was still wearing his own semi-high waisted jeans. He loved those jeans and this top fit perfectly as it showed the perfect amount of skin. Jongin looked at the black velvet ribbon still attached to the hanger. He wondered if it would add anything extra but decided to tie it around his neck anyways.

He felt great with the way the fabric touched his skin. The sleeves being cut in a little giving the whole thing an edgy look. He posed in front of the mirror making sure both the skin and ribbon were visible in the picture before quickly changing into something else and return to his friends. He spent the rest of the day thinking about a good time or reason to send the picture to Chanyeol. At the thought his phone gave a little ping indicating a message in his inbox. 

“Are you enjoying shopping?” it was from Chanyeol. Jongin couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face. Now he didn’t have to find an excuse to start a conversation with the older. “Yeah, kinda. It’s getting kinda boring now though” he shot back, knowing that he should save the picture for a good time. “Aren’t you with my brother now?” he added, he had already pressed send before he could regret his actions. Only a few seconds later there was the familiar ping again. “He’s being a bore and said he had to study so I’m on my way back home again” Chanyeol spend almost every day with his older brother Suho and Jongin was always jealous Suho was getting more of Chanyeol’s attention. 

Jongin knew what he felt was forbidden. He wasn’t supposed to feel this way towards Chanyeol. He wasn’t supposed to want his attention so much. He wasn’t supposed to ask so desperate when he wasn’t getting it. Chanyeol was way out of his league and wouldn’t be interested in him anyways right? Another ding indicated that Chanyeol in fact wanted the attention too. “Please entertain me. I’m so boreeeedddd” he texted and Jongin realised that this was the perfect moment to send his previously made picture “Do you like this, hyung” he added to it before pressing send.

The silence was agonisingly long before Chanyeol finally texted him back. “Damn Jongin, way to attack me. You look really good in that” he had said and a soft blush creeped up Jongin’s cheeks. He had excused himself to his friends and made his way to the library. He wasn’t ready to go home yet, it seemed like this moment finally brought him closer to Chanyeol and he didn’t want it to end. “Ah, hyung, thank you. what are you doing now?” the anticipation was almost killing him. He found his favourite spot in the library again. In the corner of the back end on the second floor he had once created a little nook with some pillows and it had always stayed that way. He settled himself down and waited for a reply. He wanted to do some studying but it was clear that with this interaction his mind couldn’t cope with studying. 

Chanyeol texted his own picture back “I’m in bed now, bored still” the picture showed him in a black and red striped pyjama shirt and his silver hair messy and ruffled in his face. Jongin had to admit that he swooned a little over the picture until another ding pulled him from his daydream “Now don’t go thinking anything, I’m literally just lying in bed doing nothing else” there was an emoji with its tongue out and its eyes scrunched at the end of it. In a flash of confidence Jongin replied “and what if I did?” the message was sent within seconds and the blue arrows indicated that Chanyeol had seen his message. Suddenly all his confidence drained from him and he was ready to reply an apology when a new text came in.

“You mean, you also think things like that about me?” it read and Jongin read it over a few times trying to fully understand what was said “Also” did that mean that Chanyeol was thinking about him the way Jongin was about Chanyeol. Like, that there could be more? Sure Chanyeol checked him out regularly when he was at their place but Jongin just assumed that as an openly gay man he wouldn’t be the only one he checked out like that. “I guess so” he finally replied unable to regain his confidence back fully but realising he couldn’t go back now that the implication was out in the open. 

“Where are you?” was the next text that Jongin received and he told Chanyeol that he was studying in the library. Suddenly the conversation took a turn when Chanyeol announced he would leave him alone to study. Jongin agreed reluctantly and finally got his books from his bag opening one of them and starting to read. After 15 minutes of reading Jongin was ready to fall asleep on his textbook but the buzzing of his phone woke him up again. This time it wasn’t a text this was someone calling him. Jongin looked at the screen and realised that Chanyeol was facetiming him.He quickly checked his reflection in the window before answering. 

“Dude, where the fuck are you?” Chanyeol asked lightly panting as he was walking around. “I told you, I’m at the library” Jongin replied a little confused and Chanyeol rolled his eyes at that. “I mean where in the library silly” he asked again and Jongin realised that he was walking around the library while calling him. Jongin hid in his fortress of pillows more, trying to make his surroundings unclear to the older boy. “Why should I tell you? What are you going to do to me? Are you going to hit me because I said I think things about you that I shouldn’t be?” Jongin fired his questions rapidly at the boy trying to keep his voice down, mainly to keep his location a secret. Chanyeol sighed loudly “I’m not mad. I… just wanted to talk face to face” Chanyeol explained and Jongin smiled “Second floor all the way at the end, turn the left corner. I’m in the pillow fortress.” he replied before quickly hanging up.

Jongin suddenly got really restless knowing that what might be happening could get them both into trouble. He saw the boy’s long legs arrive around the corner and he quickly rose from his seating position. He bowed to Chanyeol which made the older laugh loudly. “Since when are you so formal” he joked and Jongin lifted his shoulders. There was a brief silence between them which felt a little awkward. When Jongin finally dared to look up at his brother’s best friend he realised the boy was already staring at him. “Did you mean what you said? about your thoughts?” he finally questioned and Jongin could hear how fragile he sounded in that moment. He nodded in reply never letting his eyes off Chanyeol. The boy smiled and stepped closer to Jongin. 

“How long has this been going on for you” Chanyeol asked Jongin towering over him a little. “Eh. Ever since that day you and Suho had to do groceries for our dinner with my aunt” he specified as they had had many dinners together. Chanyeol nodded in understanding and when Jongin asked the same question he smiled. “From the first time I ever saw you” he replied and Jongin’s jaw fell slack. He couldn’t believe the guy he had been crushing on for the longest time already had a crush on him. Chanyeol stepped even closer lifting his hand to Jongin’s chin to close his mouth for him, but he held his hand there letting it wander on his jawline before cupping his entire face with both hands. “You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment” he announced before moulding their mouths together in a passionate and wet kiss as the both opened their mouths to let their tongues fight for dominance. 

Suddenly Jongin remembered that the boy he was kissing was his brother’s best friend and he tried to push Chanyeol away. “Suho” he muttered against his lips eventually unable to disconnect from the boy completely. “Hmm. He knows. He knew from the start and he said that if you had the same feelings as me that he would be okay with it” Chanyeol explained in between kisses. “Fuck. he’s the best brother” Jongin announced and Chanyeol’s face scrunched up. “Please stop talking about your brother like that when you’re kissing me, thank you” and with renewed confidence Jongin teased “Make me” before Chanyeol pushed him against the nearest bookshelf and kissed him breathless again. 


	15. Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minseok is recently widowed and struggles with raising his five month year old daughter alone. Junmyeon, Minseok's guardian angel, makes a daring move to help him knowing their ending would never be the one he really wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We're gonna go SAD TM today. So prepare yourselves for a bittersweet ending. I promise I'll make it up with some NSFW/Smut tomorrow. Thanks to Navreet for giving me this prompt as well!

**Minseok loved his daughter, he really did. Soo-ah was the most beautiful creature in the entire existence of humanity to him, but at this point in time he would anything for a full night sleep. For an evening without crying his eyes out in desperation. His wife Sumi died in childbirth leaving Minseok as a widowed new dad and life was hard on him to say the least. Soo-ah wouldn’t settle, ever. After eating she would cry, after filling her diaper she would cry, after getting her diaper changed she would cry. Never a moment of peace until his mother came around to watch the child as Minseok dragged himself to work for even more children around him, only then would she actually sleep.**

**Teaching was something Minseok loved doing. There was nothing better than analysing poetry and literature in his opinion but with a newborn pulling through the classes was already a major challenge. Keep going. Don’t stop. He needed this job in order to take care of his child. The child that looked so much like his wife. It hurt so much to see her little face every single time, to know that Sumi would never be able to witness any of it. “Good day Mr. Kim see you next week” one of his students called out to him. He waved at her but couldn’t bring himself to say anything back. He grabbed the last of his stuff and dragged himself towards the staffroom.**

**“Well don’t you look positively horrible today?” a cheerful voice called out to him. “Hello, Yixing” Minseok mumbled not quite as cheerful as his co-worker.**

 

_ “Jun. Are you crying?” Jongdae called out Junmyeon quickly wiped the tears from his eyes “No” he lied and Jongdae shot him a look of disbelief. “Fine. I just can’t deal with him being so sad, okay?” Junmyeon lamented. Jongdae sighed and patted Junmyeon’s shoulder. “Yeah. I know. it’s what I hate most too” he comforted but Junmyeon wasn’t going to stop “Why do we HAVE to feel every single thing they feel but are not allowed to go ANYTHING” he fumed “Why is my soul tied to his as his guardian but I can’t even comfort him in his pain. He LOVED her Jongdae, like real love. Like the rare type that not a lot of people get and here we are, having taken his wife from him and yet I have to just stay here being a useless guardian angel” he continued the tears welling up in his eyes again.  _

_ “Go then” Jongdae ordered after a few minutes of contemplation. “What?” Junmyeon muttered, not sure if he heard him correctly, or if he was dreaming. “Go. Be with him. Comfort him. Find a space in his life. You have a month, but you can’t tell him anything about us and you being his guardian angel. After one month you have to return. He will forget who you are but whatever your actions did will stay” Jongdae explained and Junmyeon could barely believe his own ears. He swung himself around his best friends neck and thanked him a thousand times before preparing himself to take the fall. He couldn’t possibly walk the earth with his wings strapped on, people would notice that too much so for the time being he had to be stripped of them, which was a painful process but it would all be worth it if he could actually help his human.  _

_ After saying goodbye to his friends Junmyeon followed Jongdae into a lower chambers of the heavens. This is where they would punish the ones disobeying the rules. This was also where a long time ago Luicifer was stripped of his wings and cast into the deepest pit, which we now call hell. Junmyeon got a little scared when he walked into the room but was determined enough to help his Minseok that he didn’t let it stop him from continuing down the steps. Jongdae asked if he was absolutely certain he wanted to do this and that if he disobeyed the angels at any point during the process he wouldn’t ever be able to return to the heavens. Junmyeon placed his body on the circle in the middle of the room and closed his eyes in preparation of the immense pain.  _

 

**“How are you always this chipper?” Minseok asked with a little grunt of displeasure in his voice looking at his co-worker and friend Yixing. The man turned to him and smiled widely “Because life is beautiful and like magic” he replied as if it was the easiest question in the universe. Minseok huffed in disbelief. Life wasn’t beautiful. It was cruel and though Minseok had to agree that it had beautiful elements, it certainly had a way of making even the most beautiful things dissipate. Yixing finally turned serious towards his friend. “Min, I think you should go look for a babysitter other than your mother. Maybe a nanny? Someone who can watch Soo-ah and will give you a night or two off to spend as you like and helps you around the house” the worry was thick in his voice and Minseok hated how right he was.**

**“I don’t know if I can Yi, Soo-ah is only 5 months old. How can I trust a complete stranger to take care of her when all she does is cry all the time?” Minseok realised that already he was close to tears and he hated how his body betrayed him like that because he sounded desperate. “I’ll help you look for one Min” Yixing offered and Minseok just smiled. The sound of a nanny was quite appeasing. A night to just sleep without having to worry about the baby waking up actually sounded heavenly but Minseok didn’t want to admit out loud that he needed help.**

**After school Yixing helped him put up an advert online and deliver it to the nearest supermarket to put on the notice board. “Wanted, nanny m/v, needs to be available during weekdays and sometimes during the weekend, room and boarding provided on top of a decent salary. Child is 5 months old.” was what the flyer read and Minseok’s phone number. They walked out of the store when a voice was heard from behind them. “Excuse me?” they turned around and saw a man dressed casually, probably around the same age as Minseok, maybe a little younger as his skin was flawless and it was as if he was radiating. “I saw you just hang this, and I’m actually interested in applying. My name is Junmyeon first Ang- I mean- Just Junmyeon” he held out his hand and Minseok shook it.**

 

_ it had been a long shot but seeing as he seemed to be asking for a nanny Junmyeon could be just that to him. Be exactly the thing he needed. So once they stepped away Junmyeon pretended to read the flyer before ripping the page off the board and following the two men calling out to them. The hope that had grown into Minseok eyes as Junmyeon offered his help was priceless and Junmyeon could feel his heart jump in his chest at the realisation that he was actually right in front of him. _

_ The next three weeks were like a blur. Junmyeon moulded himself to fit their family perfectly. Watching the child and keeping her quiet as Minseok took some well needed nights of rest. After the first week the frown had finally disappeared from Minseok’s face. He wasn’t there yet but Junmyeon considered this quite some progress. Soo-ah had immediately grown attached to Junmyeon wanting only him to tuck her in at night. Junmyeon could feel the hurt Minseok felt but he didn’t ever show it, letting Junmyeon take the child to bed every single night. Mostly when he returned he found Minseok asleep on the couch. He would place his head on his own shoulder, hooking his arm under his legs lifting the man with ease trying not to linger in the way Minseok smelled or the way he would snuggle closer the second Junmyeon lifted him. _

_ Three weeks in was the first time he let himself indulge. As he put Minseok down in his bed ready to return back to the living room, Minseok grabbed his wrist. “Don’t go please. Stay here” he mumbled, still half asleep. Junmyeon had doubted knowing it would make the ending so much harder but he couldn’t resist the invitation and stepped under the covers holding the smaller in his arms as they both drifted off. The next morning was the first time Junmyeon had seen Minseok smiled after he had lost Sumi. The first genuine smile in months and it was for him. He noticed it as he looked over from his playtime with Soo-ah. Minseok was watching the both of them play tea-party and that’s when it happened.  _

 

**Having a nanny in the house had been the best idea. Minseok was finally able to let go the looming responsibility hanging over him and sleep, really sleep. He had only now realised how much he had needed that sleep. Not just to feel physically rested, but emotionally as well. He had needed to heal from the inside out and Junmyeon was helping him immensely with that. Not only taking care of Soo-ah but of him as well. Carrying him to his bed whenever he would fall asleep, or keep him company while he was marking tests offering to massage his tight muscles.**

**Three weeks in Minseok had been bold enough to ask the boy to stay with him that night. It had been the 6th month anniversary of his wife’s death and he really didn’t want to spend it alone that night. The boy had accepted and joined him under the covers holding Minseok as if he was the most precious thing on earth. Whenever Minseok would get restless that night the boy would hold him, stroke his hair and tell him everything would be alright. Like he knew exactly what Minseok was feeling at the moment. Like he could read his mind, and for the first time since Sumi’s death Minseok felt hopeful. Felt like with time he would be able to love again, to love like he had loved her, like he still loves his daughter.**

**Watching Junmyeon and Soo-ah play tea-party that morning had been one of the happiest sights he had seen in a while. Both of them laughing until their eyes turned into crescent little moons. Minseok had smiled at it. Now really feeling as if his life was heading the right direction again.**

 

_ The final day Junmyeon received notice of the Angels, saying he had two more hours before he would have to go back to heaven. To go back to watching the man he loved from afar. He made sure the house was tidy, the fridge filled with Minseok and Soo-ah’s favourite foods and left a note on the kitchen counter. He compelled someone from the nearby nursery to watch the child as he realised he wouldn’t be able to see Minseok anymore before he had to leave.  _

 

**Minseok came home late that afternoon the nagging feeling of hunger tugging at his stomach. He called out Junmyeon’s name but a woman approached him instead. “Ehm I’m sorry, who are you and what are you doing in my house? Where is Junmyeon?” Minseok demanded in a strict tone. “Junmyeon send me here to watch your daughter. I’m sorry. My name is Mina, I work at the nursery two blocks down. He left a note for you in the kitchen”. Minseok quickly made his way towards the note.**

 

_ My dearest Minseok, _

_ You will forget about me in the morning, as you will forget the time we spend together the past month. I am sorry to leave you and Soo-ah like this, but believe me when I say that I really had no choice. You don’t know this because I never told you but I really love you Minseok. More than I thought I could possibly love someone. Seeing you grow happier within the time we spend together is my proudest achievement.  _

_ Please, for me, let love back into your life. Even when it hurts just know that time and love heal all wounds. I wish I could have been that for you but this life I dreamed of is not meant for us. _

_ I love you, from afar, always. _

_ Yours, _

_ Junmyeon.  _

 

**Minseok realised that tears were still making their way down his face as he dismissed Mina and went to check on his sleeping daughter. He sighed trying to regain composure, he was going to keep his promise even if he was going to forget the man that changed his life for the better. “I love you too, you know” he whispered as he placed the letter in a small box with other memories he wanted to keep close, carefully pushing the box back under the bed afterwards.**


	16. A Taste of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> researching vampires didn't include the activities Sehun and Yixing participated in, yet neither of them are complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Gabi for providing this prompt. I hope you enjoy this vamp!yixing as well. Also this is the official half-way mark!!! I'm so happy I thought of this crazy challenge as I'm having the best time writing all these! Anywho. Enjoy my lovelies <3

He knew every single nook and cranny of this lab. It was as if this was his own house more than his own house was. It might as well have been since he spend a lot more time in here than at home. Sehun had been working at this particular laboratorium for seven years now. He never planned on staying for more than a year, but something interesting came on his path at the end of his first year. 

He met Kris a few months into working at the laboratory. He was working on an experiment that was extremely secretive and possibly dangerous. The government had asked him to find a manageable disease that could wipe out an entire continent but be easily cured so that the government could deal with the intense overpopulation of the world in a non-suspicious manner. Sehun hated it. He hated working on something that could kill millions. He didn’t want to be responsible for that. Then he met Kris who helped him out to get away from the project by having multiple projects fail showing that what they demanded was impossible. 

What Kris only later told him that by making the government drop him, he would be available to help out Kris with his own secret project. Yet this project was one no one, especially not Sehun, expected him to get interested in. Supernatural creature. Locked up like mice to observe and describe. Some would talk others don’t but all of them incredibly fascinating medical mysteries. His latest ‘gift’ that Kris send him had been a vampire. He was brought in late last night and Sehun was excited to get started on him today.

He descended the stairs to basement where he hid all creatures, making sure the room was properly protected inside and out and made completely soundproof. He entered the code to the first of the double entrance doors. It opened with a clear ding making Sehun step inside where another keypad was found for the second door. Two doors with two different codes. Wouldn’t want any of those creatures inside to sneak out or the people upstairs to ‘accidentally’ come across someone like Chanyeol who was a shapeshifter or Jongdae who was a werewolf. Yes, Sehun had given them names. The lab could get lonely and with Sehun studying his subjects so intensely he created a bond with them, especially when they could speak and hold conversation. 

Most of his experiments were fast asleep at the moment. Sehun had done this on purpose because. He had given them a sedative with their daily feeding. He wanted his full attention on his newest prize. ‘ZYX’ the label had said ‘Vampire, age: 27 turned:1649 Location:South Korea’ was the other information that was available about the creature. Sehun grabbed his notepad of the desk and made his way towards the cage. The creature was slouching against the wall his arm resting on the one knee that was popped up while the other leg stretched out to reach the bars of his cage. 

He first thing he noticed was that the creature in front of him looked just like a man. A very handsome man as well. Sehun wasn’t someone to fall for men, but he wasn’t blind so he could easily deduct that the man was indeed handsome. His slick black hair shaped like a comma on his forehead. His skin like porcelain. White, almost fragile looking. The dark circles under his eyes, a possible side effect of the lack of a beating heart in the vampire. He smelled nice as well, like the smell of rain after a hot summer’s day. The man looked up at Sehun and he gulped. His eyes were the most intoxicating shade of red and Sehun couldn’t look away from them for a second. Without looking at his notepad he scribbled it down to investigate further and started to speak for the first time since he entered the chamber. 

“Hello, My name is Sehun. I’m a scientist and I’m going to have to run a few tests on you and do some examining. If everything turns out well you can get to go free like the other creature, naturally at different times and locations so you all don’t kill each other” he explained laughing a little nervously while scratching the back of his neck. The creature just stared at him, not giving any indication of understanding. So Sehun took a deep breath and started his examination, all the while taking notes on everything discovered. 

 

**NOTES**

_ Hour one: No visible bruising when being hit multiple times. Device of hitting doesn’t make a difference. Had to take creature under after a few hits because of disobedience.  _

_ Hour two: No blood drawn when unfed. Both in injury and trying to draw blood via needle injection. _

_ Hour three: Blood drawn when fed but only with needle injection, is the same blood as was fed. Creature looks more ‘human’ when fed.  _

_ Hour four: Eye colour changes when feeding, hungry and angry. Red is the main colour difference is in the tint of red. blood-red is hunger, ruby-red when feeding and scarlet when angry. Scarlet is the most intense colour. Natural eye colour is green. _

_ Hour five: The creature can speak, speaks the same language as us, but also another ten or twelve including Latin. Probably mostly swear words in those language were uttered during the examination. _

_ Hour six: Pain tolerance: Doesn’t seem to be reacting to any form of pain stimulus. Can the tolerance be limitless? _

 

Sehun yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes. Enough for today. He was supposed to get ready for his date with Hani tonight. So he walked to the fridge to grab two bags of B positive and placed them in ZYX’s cage. “You can eat this. I will be back in the morning to check on you. As I said if everything goes well you can be released” the creature looked at him with his emerald eyes. For now all his needs seemed to be sustained. He hummed in reply and went to sit back down the way Sehun first found him. 

**Strange events after examination.**

  * _Creature keeps popping up in Examiner's imagination. It seems like the creature is speaking to him but when trying to confirm his existence by an outsider they conclude to ‘not see anything’._
  * _Creature seems to have created a spiritual link with the examiner because he can hear his voice even though he can’t see the creature._
  * _Creature whispers different ways of human destruction by vampire._
    * _one, compulsion suicide. No feed, no fun._
    * _two, breaking of bones. No feed, fun_
    * _three, drainage, Feed and fun._
  * _Creature can transfer the feeling of being touched without physically being present. Touch feels real, examiner got turned on by it._



At the end of the night after Sehun had dropped Hani off he returned home, trying to ignore the recurring image of the creature. He had touched him during dinner. Touched him inappropriately while he wasn’t even physically there. He had been able to open Sehun’s trousers under the table, while seemingly being in plain view. However when Sehun asked Hani if she noticed anything strange, she denied any strange occurrence while the vampire was slowly kneading his groin to full hardness. Sehun had to suppress the moans that threatened to escape his mouth. As strange as the occurrence was, it felt so good. Moments later and Sehun was cumming in his napkin under the table.

When he finally laid down in his bed he was quick to fall asleep, being completely tired out by the day’s events. The creature came to him in his dreams again but this time there was no touching, even though Sehun’s body craved nothing more. He explained exactly where he came from. Hunhan, China, 1649 was the year he was created, he hated being a vampire, still does and his name is Yixing.

The next day Sehun made his way to the lab in a blurred routine. Typing the keypads on auto pilot and only seeming to wake up once he had entered the room again. He looked over at the cage and saw the creature, Yixing, sitting in the exact same position he left him in. Sehun marched over to the cage and did something he would normally never do: he unbolted the cage and stepped inside. Yixing just stood there smirking at him.

“What happened to me yesterday? I want an explanation” Sehun demanded though his voice sounded small and uncertain. A melodic voice left the other man in response “Are you sure you want an explanation and not an encore?” he questioned and Sehun sputtered in response. “I-I- I want no such thing” Sehun finally blurted but the creature just smirked at him stepping closer as Sehun stepped back until he hit the wall. He was locked in.Yixing’s eyes flashed a pink almost raspberry colour and Sehun was in trance. 

Next thing he knew they were locking lips nipping and sucking at each other’s faces. Sehun didn’t know what to do with his hands, it seemed like he didn’t have enough hands to touch the man everywhere he wanted. Yixing completely trapped Sehun against the wall by stepping even closer placing his knee between his legs and applying pressure. A moan left Sehun’s lips. The creature lifted him up with ease as he unbuckled Sehun’s pants. Once Sehun was rid of his pants the creature lowered himself to suck him off and Sehun had to admit that this had been the best blowjob he ever had already. Just the right amount of pressure with obscene licks all long his cock had him a moaning mess in seconds. 

In a flash Sehun was turned around and bend over so that his hands were holding him up against the wall. Yixing let one finger caress across his spine only to stop at the boys clasping hole. He inserted the finger without warning making Sehun scream. “Fuck dude. Ever heard of lube?” he shot. Yixing laughed an intoxicating laugh. “Well, this cage wasn’t equipped with that stuff I’m afraid” the vampire whispered in his ear as he added another finger. “My-My bag” Sehun stammered and suddenly the fingers were gone from Sehun’s hole and their touch lost. Luckily Sehun didn’t have to wait long for the creature to return. He squirted a dollop of the lube on Sehun’s pink hole and immediately pressed three fingers across the rim. Sehun winced but it was better now that the lube was there. 

After Yixing had Sehun moaning his name and fucking himself on his fingers did he deem him worthy enough for the real thing. He turned him around and pressed his back against the wall to seal their lips in another passionate kiss. Yixing rid himself off his pants and have his own member a few lazy strokes. Sehun looked at it in awe. He himself wasn’t small but Yixing was even bigger and Sehun gulped at the through of Yixing’s cock inside him. He didn’t get much time to think about it as Yixing lifted him up high enough to line his cock to Sehun’s hole and slowly pressed the tip in further. Sehun moaned as he let the man fill him up completely. He had never felt so full before.

He didn’t get much time to get used to it as a switch of lust had seemed to be turned on in the vampire and he was now pounding into him at immense speed. Sehun could feel the familiar build up in his lower stomach and was about to announce his cumming when Yixing pinched his thighs so hard that it drew a little blood. The vampire started nipping and sucking at Sehun’s neck. “Not yet baby, hold it in for me”. Sehun opened his eyes to watch the vampire whose eyes were now a mix of pink and gold. Sehun felt the tears sting in his eyes as he tried to hold off his orgasm. “Yixing please, I can’t” he cried unashamed of the sheer desperation in his voice.

A few more thrusts and Sehun could feel Yixing’s cum fill him up. “Now come for me baby” he demanded and Sehun’s body responded immediately by releasing white spurts of cum between them. The orgasm was so intense that Sehun started shaking as Yixing milked him. The post-orgasm drop was so intense that Sehun lost consciousness. 

When Sehun came to he was in his own bed. Soft lighting came through the curtains. The soreness of his body reminded Sehun of the events that had happened. The event…. “Yixing” Sehun shouted as he opened his eyes and sat up. Looking around the room there seemed to be no sight of him apart from a little paper on the pillow. 

 

_ Sehun, _

_ I had fun yesterday. You might have been too out of it but we had multiple rounds both in your lab as well as in your home. You have the bruises to show for it.  _

_ I will return when those have faded and need replacing, and in return I will give you the information you will need for your research. _

_ Yours forevermore, _

_ Yixing.  _

 

Sehun made his way to the bathroom and admired the bruises the vampire had left on his hips and ass, as well as the hickeys in his neck and two very prominent teeth marks. Sehun loved it and secretly couldn’t wait for them to heal so Yixing could create new patterns on his body. 


	17. Half the Fun is in the Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jongdae, Minseok and Baekhyun want to find someone for their 'special night' and Baekhyun finds Chanyeol in the gym.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I think this is the shortest one I've written so far. Not sure how I feel about this one yet so please let me know what you think in the comments below and maybe leave some Kudos if you liked it, and please share it with your friends as I'll be writing 14 more stories this month!

Baekhyun hated going to the gym. He wasn’t good at lifting weights and had no endurance whatsoever to do proper cardio. Yet here he was. Every single week his boyfriends Jongdae and Minseok would be going to the gym and since Baekhyun hated being alone, he decided one day to just join them, even if that just mean hanging around the gym whilst watching his boyfriends flex. Baekhyun knew he was lucky having two boyfriends all to himself yet in the bedroom this sometimes meant that there wasn’t enough attention for Baekhyun ask Minseok and Jongdae would delve into each other. Baekhyun hated that part. They made up for it by making him feel good later, but he still didn’t like it. So Baekhyun proposed dragging another person into the bedroom. Like a threesome in a non-poly relationship. They had duped the thing ‘special night’ so they would be able to talk about it openly.

Minseok and Jongdae were at the weights section and Baekhyun was just wandering around the fitness room when he noticed a tall handsome man step on the treadmill. Minseok loved tall men so this would definitely be a possible candidate for them. Baekhyun decided that he should investigate further and stepped on the treadmill beside the man. There were four other devices available so the man gave him a look as he stepped on the one right beside him. He had a baby blue towel hanging over the edge that was way too small for such a big man and Baekhyun gave the man a once over before starting up his own machine. Baekhyun noticed that the man had incredibly thick arms and he couldn’t stop the fantasy of being held by them. He was sure that regardless of the man’s bulky appearance, that he was in fact a big softy.

Baekhyun glanced over at the meter on the man’s machine and upped his own tempo by one. ‘Got to make a good impression’ he thought as the machine started to speed up. When the man next to him noticed that Baekhyun’s speed was higher than his, he pressed the plus button, twice, Baekhyun gulped slightly but pressed his button three time. This one upping each other went on until both of them were running at considerable speeds. Baekhyun glanced over to the man’s machine but didn’t realise the distraction would be his downfall. As he tried to read what the man’s screen said, he misstepped and tripped on the belt and due to his intense speed was thrown off the device with some force, making him land a few meters back.

The man stopped his own device and went over to Baekhyun, concern lining his face. “are you alright? That seemed like a hard fall” though his face looked worried Baekhyun didn’t miss the slight amusement in the man’s voice. “I’m fine” he grumbled as he lifted himself off the ground ignoring the extended hand the man offered. “I’m sorry. I feel like it is my fault” the man continued “I got a little over competitive. please let me make it up to you” he offered Baekhyun an apologetic smile and Baekhyun couldn’t get over just how handsome the man really was. “Then you’d better buy me some ice-cream, big boy” Baekhyun replied and the man chuckled lightly his deep voice still resonating in Baekhyun’s ears. “alright. My name is Chanyeol by the way” the man said as he offered his hand again, but this time it was for a handshake “Baekhyun” he stated as he offered his name.

The event had caused quite the commotion in the room and Jongdae went to check what was happening. He saw Baekhyun sitting down with a handsome giant and Baekhyun seemed to be enjoying one of the ‘healthy’ ice-creams the gym offered. Baekhyun was laughing loudly at something the tall man was telling him and Jongdae didn’t like it at all. He walked up to the pain and cleared his throat. “Hey Baek, who’s your giant friend here?” he asked and didn’t miss the man’s eyes grow wide in offence. “Hey Jongdae, this is Chanyeol. He made me fall of the treadmill so he’s buying me ice-cream now” Baekhyun chirped, clearly in a much better mood than Jongdae

“Minseok needs you at the weights” Jongdae lied, trying to get his boyfriend away from the handsome stranger. “Oh okay, can you keep Chanyeol company then?” he asked putting up his puppy eyes. “I think we should invite him to our special night” Baekhyun offered a lot softer so Chanyeol wouldn’t hear. Jongdae eyes almost bulged out of their sockets at the proposal. Nearly choking on his own spit before recomposing himself. He looked over at Chanyeol again and had to admit that the giant looked really good.

Minseok would probably like him the most as he had a weakness for tall men, but also a weakness for softness and it seemed that despite his giant experior the man had a very soft side. Jongdae sat on the chair that Baekhyun previously sat in and looked back once to see the older skip off to their other boyfriend. Jongdae turned back to the tall giant.  “So, are you single” Jongdae asked and Chanyeol, who had just taken a sip from his drink, started choking on it. “Excuse me? I don’t see how that information is relevant” he said as soon as he regained the ability to speak without choking. “Hmmm” Jongdae merely hummed “You’re right. It doesn’t”. He was about to leave the man alone when Baekhyun and Minseok returned. Baekhyun was even happier than when he left.

“Minnie, this is Chanyeol. He saved me” Baekhyun announced and Chanyeol laughed sheepishly at the boy with catlike eyes. “I didn’t really, we were just a bit competitive and baekhyun fell, so I bought him ice-cream” Chanyeol explained which made Minseok slap the boy next to him “Yah, you told me you got hurt. Aish you little…” He threatened to punch him but retaliated at the sight of Baekhyun flinching. “I’m sorry about my boyfriend being a leech. My name is Minseok. You look like you come here often” Minseok half teased at the end sending the giant a wink that made him blush. Next to him Jongdae began to whine.

“Minnie…” he pleaded and all three laughed at the sight of him. “It’s okay baby, I’m just being friendly to our new friend” Minseok explained and Chanyeol’s large eyes got even bigger. He looked between the three of them in confusion. “Did you just call him baby?” he finally asked pointing at Jongdae “I thought he was your boyfriend” he said now pointing at Baekhyun. Minseok smiled warmly at the giant. “They’re both my boyfriends, but I’m willing to share” Minseok joked and a crimson blush crept up Chanyeol’s face who quickly hid his face in his hands.

After the initial tension conversation seemed to be flowing easily between them now and all three boyfriends finally agreed on Chanyeol being a possible candidate for their special night. They had already figured out that Chanyeol was gay and that he came to the gym often. They were about to ask him if he had any interest when Chanyeol’s phone rang. “Hey, yeah sure. I’ll be right there” he mused before hanging up again. “I’m sorry guys. I have to go, my ride’s here”. They said there goodbye’s and the three boyfriends watched their new candidate walk out of the glass doors towards a tiny looking man with pitch black hair and soft looking lips. To all of their amazement they watched Chanyeol bend down as he pressed his own lips against the small man’s.

Jongdae whined loudly. “I was finally warming up to him” and Minseok just chuckled. Baekhyun was still watching the whole scene before saying “I can’t believe that prick already had a cute boyfriend” he pouted and Minseok rubbed his back to comfort him. “It’s okay baby, we’ll find someone else, don’t worry” Baekhyun placed his head on Minseok’s shoulder for a second and received a small peck on his hair while the elder was still stroking his back.

The moment didn’t last long as Baekhyun had already spotted his next victim. “We got this one guys. Tall handsome, like a model, orange hair. But that can be changed, and totally single. Look at how he’s showing off his flexing” at the word flexing Minseok looked up in curiosity licking his lips in approval. He grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulder and pulled him back a little “Watch and learn sweetheart, watch and learn” he announced as he stepped towards the tall handsome model.


	18. Plagarism and Poetry pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text to D17 of Interactive twitter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: sorry for the late update on the chapter. I hope you enjoy this interactive AU

[Link to Twitter AU](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1063741475287117824)

 

Jongdae sighed as he placed himself behind a computer in the library. This assignment might be the end of his high school career. He was never going to be able to complete it before next week. Which meant a fail for English and bye bye to his baseball scholarship. Fifteen analysis of poems and one written piece of poetry. ‘Not about dicks’ was added to the demand. He opened a new browser and typed ‘How to write a poem’ he immediately deleted it again because that wasn’t the part he was struggling with. He continued typing ‘Poetry that is fun’ and pressed search. However he looked at it, they all seemed rather boring to him. His last attempt was a search for ‘poetry analysis made for you’ that way he got the analysis and didn’t have to do them himself

 

His phone buzzed on the table next to him showing a message from Jongin. He frowned at his screen. What the hell did that Nerd want from him? They had worked together once on a project and how the boy was all over his messages. He wasn’t happy when he saw what the younger had wrote him. He knew he was failing English and didn’t need the school nerd to rub it in. Immediately he was put in a sour mood. However, the boy had offered to help him. Maybe this was an opportunity for Jongdae to get the boy to help him pass his English and get his scholarship.

 

He told him to meet him in the library tomorrow which is where he was still at now. He was still a bit pissed about the nerd rubbing his failure in so he shared the texts with his best friend Minseok. Minseok being the evil mastermind he is put another idea in his head. Why not let Jongdae do all the work so he can sit back and relax whilst still passing. It sounded like heaven to him. But he knew that he needed to convince the boy first so he went back to work.

 

Hours later he scrolled through different pages looking for poems that looked like the ones on his list. He decided to add one of the titles of the poems to his search. When he pressed enter he saw that the first link was a twitter page. ‘How can twitter have anything to do with poetry’ he thought. In his curiosity he clicked the link and found the ‘Mystery Man’ twitter page. He quickly scroledl through the page and saw that at least half of the poems on there were also on his own list. Opening one of the links he realised that all those poems were completely analysed and it felt as if he hit the jackpot.

 

He thought about cancelling his plans with Jongin, as he found most of the poems himself but realised quickly enough that the twitter page didn’t have all of his poems so he’d still have to do some himself. He copied the ones he found into a new document and placed the titles of the other ones in there as well. Being the last one in the library at 2 AM he decided it was best to get some sleep for the next morning.

 

 

_Jongin woke up from his alarm the next morning. He couldn’t believe that he was actually meeting up with his longtime crush today. Sure, it was for something school related again, but not something they were forced to work on together. He quickly got dressed in the clothes he picked out yesterday. Showing a little of his bad side he opted for a crop top with a leather jacket over it. Everyone at school always viewed him as a nerd but Jongin really loved fashion and trends so he rarely looked like one._

 

_He grabbed his bags and made his way over to the Library. Jongin had been living on his own near school for years now. With his family being rather dysfunctional he had no choice but to move out on his own. They would still do a meet up every two weeks but Jongin never liked going to those. He was always being judged for his choices there. Judged for wanting to pursue dancing instead of the expected ‘law’ degree his parents wanted for him, Judged for NOT following that dream because he wanted to please his parents and above all he was being judged for liking men. Jongin didn’t really get why he was still going but also knew that if he stayed put the guilt of not going would kill him even more._

 

_Jongin arrived at the library and found that it was rather empty. He looked around to see if he could spot the familiar blonde boy but so far he saw nothing. He texted Jongdae to tell him he was there. What he didn’t expect was for Jongdae to call him Babe… Jongin flushed bright red and was happy for the near empty library. He read the text a few times over before putting his phone away and working on a new analysis. He had created the Mystery Man account about a year ago, in an attempt to get his creativity out and maybe help some people. The response had been quite good as people kept following the account and giving requests for his next analysis._

 

_After a few minutes Jongdae walked in rather casually. He spotted Jongin and joined him at the table. Jongin didn’t miss the one over he gave him whilst wearing that crop top and leather jacket and another blush crept up his cheeks. “Damn, Jongin. You’ve gotten bold” he chuckled and Jongin could clearly hear the melody in his voice. If he wasn’t such a stuck up baseball player, he probably could’ve been a good singer. “Yeah, let’s just get to work…” he replied trying to hide his reddening face a little. Jongdae grabbed his stuff and opened a document on his computer that already showed the titles of the poems. He scooted a little closer to the boy who gave him a questioning look. “I-I’m just getting closer so I can help” he explained his face turning red again with each word._

 

_He smiled at Jongin “That’s alright babe. You can come closer” and put in a little wink Jongin tried to ignore it and focus on what was on the screen. He saw that some poems had already been analysed which made him a little proud. He looked a little closer and saw that the format was similar to the one he used. As a matter of fact, it seemed to be the exact same format as he used. Jongin didn’t really mind because it actually made it easier for him to help the boy. Until he saw the latest analysis. ‘A dream within a dream’ by Edgar Allan Poe. It’s the one he uploaded yesterday so it was still fresh in Jongin’s mind. Now he realised that the words were the same as well._

 

_“Ehm. Jongdae, can I ask how you go these analyses?” Jongin asked in a small voice. Jongdae looked over and seemed offended “I made them of course, with a little help from the internet” he said and Jongin’s world collapsed. His longtime crush was plagiarizing his work and lying about it as well. The man he so admired now just seemed an empty shell of what Jongin thought of him. Yet for some reason he couldn’t call him out on it._

 

_They worked most of the morning in silence, Jongin letting Jongdae do most, if not all of the work and Jongdae was getting whinier with the second.  After they had done a few poems together they called it a day and promised to meet up again tomorrow. Jongin promised himself that he would confront the boy about it then and ask him to do it himself. He was about to leave when Jongdae grabbed his wrist. “Hey, you really helped me out here today babe, maybe I can buy you dinner?” he offered and Jongin would’ve been dying to hear those words spoken to him a few hours ago, but now that his image of the boy had changed he just pulled himself free and told Jongdae he couldn’t because he had a family thing. Which wasn’t technically a lie because he was meeting them, tonight._


	19. Plagarism and Poetry pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> text to D18 of Interactive Twitter AU

[LINK TO TWITTER AU](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1063741475287117824)

\----

Minseok stepped into the restaurant where Baekhyun was already sitting at a table. He looked up at Minseok but his expression was stone cold. ‘deserved’ Minseok thought. Baekhyun had been in love with Minseok for a while and it had been a running joke around the baseball team and Baekhyun was your typical ‘theatre kid’. Minseok at the time, was still very much closeted so participated in joking around about it. One day Baekhyun had worked up the courage to ask Minseok out in the middle of the cafeteria. As a matter of fact Minseok wanted nothing more than to say yes to the younger’s proposal but since no one knew about his sexuality he laughed at the boy, trying to make it into a joke. When Baekhyun tried to explain that his feelings were real Minseok panicked and pretended to get angry at the guy for harassing him. Baekhyun ran from the cafeteria with tears in his eyes and Minseok knew that he had done something unforgivable. So, he avoided the boy for the rest of the school year but now that he came out officially last summer, now he was ready to possibly make things work with Baekhyun, he was the one who made him realise that he liked men in the first place. So Minseok sat down and explained everything to Baekhyun from his insecurities to coming out to his family to getting where they were today all while Baekhyun was stuffing his face with the meat Minseok bought him. 

 

Jongdae waited around nervously in the library. Why he was so nervous all of a sudden was unclear to him. Ever since he found out that Jongin had a crush on him he has been fairly certain about his own reply. Yet here he was standing on his tiptoes to see if Jongin was already walking through the door. “Jongdae what are you doing?” a voice came from behind him which startled Jongdae. He turned around quick to see who it was, when subconsciously he already knew. 

“Jongin” Jongdae uttered and the boy smiled at him before crossing his arms in silent demand.Jongdae took a deep breath and sat them down before he started his story. He apologised again for using the poetry and claiming it was his own work. Jongin smiled but didn’t speak which made Jongdae even more nervous. He opted for working on his assignment first. Explaining to Jongin that he couldn’t find the right words yet to explain his side correctly. So they set to work. 

Once they had done all the obligatory work there were poems that needed to be chosen in light of their feelings. Jongin promised that he find one as an example and would explain why it would fit him in this moment. He eventually chose ‘The Good-Morrow’ by John Donne

 

_ I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I _

_ Did, till we loved? Were we not weaned till then? _

_ But sucked on country pleasures, childishly? _

_ Or snorted we in the Seven Sleepers' den? _

_ 'Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be. _

_ If ever any beauty I did see, _

_ Which I desired, and got, 'twas but a dream of thee. _

 

_ And now good-morrow to our waking souls, _

_ Which watch not one another out of fear; _

_ For love, all love of other sights controls, _

_ And makes one little room an everywhere. _

_ Let sea-discoverers to new worlds have gone, _

_ Let maps to other, worlds on worlds have shown, _

_ Let us possess one world, each hath one, and is one. _

 

_ My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears, _

_ And true plain hearts do in the faces rest; _

_ Where can we find two better hemispheres, _

_ Without sharp north, without declining west? _

_ Whatever dies, was not mixed equally; _

_ If our two loves be one, or, thou and I _

_ Love so alike, that none do slacken, none can die. _

 

“Though the poet here talks about the sexual escapades with the lover he is talking to, I mean the escapades in my life before I met my love” Jongin explained after he had read the poem out loud. “The feeling of entering a new spiritual level with the one you love and letting that make the love grow into something more real” Jongdae listened intently to every word Jongin was saying. Was he really talking about being in love with someone? 

Jongdae didn’t want to get his hopes up too much so he started his own search, hoping to find a poem that would explain his own feelings towards the younger. Because in the whole commotion Jongdae had started to grow incredibly fond of Jongin. He hadn’t realised how much until he realised that he had truly hurt the boy and felt the need to fall down on his knees and beg for his forgiveness. After a few moments of intense research Jongdae had finally found the one poem that fit him most. Love (iii) by George Herbert.

 

Love bade me welcome: yet my soul drew back,

Guilty of dust and sin.

But quick-eyed Love, observing me grow slack

From my first entrance in,

Drew nearer to me, sweetly questioning

If I lacked anything.

 

“A guest," I answered, “worthy to be here”:

Love said, “You shall be he.”

“I, the unkind, ungrateful? Ah, my dear,

I cannot look on thee.”

Love took my hand, and smiling did reply,

“Who made the eyes but I?”

 

“Truth, Lord; but I have marred them; let my shame

Go where it doth deserve.”

“And know you not," says Love, “who bore the blame?”

“My dear, then I will serve.”

“You must sit down," says Love, “and taste my meat.”

So I did sit and eat.

 

“So how does this fit you right now” Jongin asked and Jongdae cleared his throat, ready to finally explain whatever he wanted from the start. “So the poet talks about how love welcomes him but he shied away because of guilt and sin. Yet how love was witting enough to draw him closer and closer without him really realising. Love gives him plenty of reasons but he argues them all saying he’s not worthy of it. In the end she convinced him and so he loves” Jongdae explained pointing at each stanza as he explained. Jongin however wasn’t looking at the screen anymore but at Jongdae.

“My question still stands, how does this fit right now” Jongin asked and for the first time that night Jongdae really looked at the younger. This was his moment. The final stanza to his own declaration of love. No matter how unworthy of Jongin he felt, he couldn’t deny the feelings that were inside him. So he finally came clean. “Because it’s about you” he whispered and Jongin’s eyes widened a bit but he didn’t say anything.

In a flash of confidence Jongdae felt like he needed to seal the deal officially, make his words take a real meaning and not just float in the air between them. So he grabbed Jongin’s face between his hands and attached their lips in a soft kiss. It didn’t last long maybe a second or two but both boys felt a release of tension and after the separated in wide smiled Jongin attacked his lips again and again, repeating over and over how much he had dreamed of this moment and Jongdae could only smile and think about how, unexpectedly, he had wanted this just as much. 


	20. Two of Us, One of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Shixun are twins both dating and happy until they take their boyfriends to a wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry if this story is a bit messy. I really didn't feel inspired for this one and it was a struggle to get through. I do hope you'll still like it. My Curious Cat is still taking prompts for the final 11 days!

Sehun sighed as he lifted himself of the ground for the umptieth time that day. Dancing had been his life, his everything until he got a knee injury after a minor motorcycle accident. His mother had thus forbidden him to touch the bike again until he was recovered well enough again to be able to teach his classes. Not that Sehun really wanted to touch that bike after what happened. Sehun had cried his eyes out after the doctor told him he would probably never be able to dance professionally again. He had locked himself in his room after they came home and didn’t come out for days, not even for his own brother’s promotion. 

Sehun was really close with his brother Shixun. They were identical twins and people could only tell them apart because they were such different personalities. Where Sehun was the rebel with an artsy career, Shixun was the perfect student studying medicine and getting accepted in the best hospital in the city for his residency. Within a year Shixun was able to promote to junior surgeon and Sehun watched in slight jealousy as his parents kept praising him on his excellence. Not to say that his parents didn’t support his dancing career, they really did to the fullest but it was nothing compared to their pride for Shixun. 

Sehun had learned to live with it, mainly due to the fact that Shixun really didn’t care about what his parents thought and would always support Sehun, even at cost of his own career sometimes when he went to Sehun’s dance recitals when he was supposed to work the evening shift at the hospital. Shixun hated being ‘the favourite child’ he hated how his parent’s eyes were on his every move, judging him silently. He was happy with his career choice and lucky to be accepted in the hospital he was at, but the constant burning of expectations by his parents was suffocating.

Sehun waddled over to the far end of the room to get his phone. The lock screen indicated a missed message from his boyfriend. “Hey babe, hope everything is going well. I miss you these classes are BORING AF!” the text read. Sehun’s boyfriend Suho was almost the opposite of Sehun, he was a good student and liked learning. The only thing Sehun liked to learn was new choreo, other than that he stayed far away from anything school related. Suho was also an exemplary boyfriend, doing all the right things at the right times. Sehun often felt guilty for having to cancel their dates when he had to practice again, but Suho always said he didn’t mind.

 

Entering the hallway Shixun announced that he was home before making his way inside. Everyone was already sat at the table apart from his mother who was just carrying the last plates of food into their small dining room. It wasn’t very common for them to have a meal together but they would all be there as much as they could. He gave his mom a quick kiss on her cheek before sitting down at the table. He had apparently entered mid conversation as Sehun continued to tell his father about his boyfriend Suho. Shixun was happy that Sehun finally had a boyfriend as well because ever since Shixun had gotten together with his own boyfriend Junmyeon he had felt guilty for putting Sehun second so many times.

“He really likes spicy food, so maybe I should take him out to that new restaurant in town. You know the one that has the really spicy ramen” Sehun beamed when talking about his boyfriend and it was nice to see him so happy. “My boyfriend likes spicy food too, maybe we should all go together some time?” Shixun offered and Sehun smiled. “That’s actually funny because there’s this myth about twins always falling for the same guy” Sehun explained and both boys chuckled. 

“Luckily we both have our own, I wouldn’t want any competition between us because we both know who would win that” Shixun joked and Sehun threw a pea at his head “Take that back. My boyfriend is better than yours” he argued before dodging the pea his brother threw back at him. They spent the next fifteen minutes comparing boyfriends to finally settle on them being similar. “You guys should invite them to Chanyeol and Navreet’s wedding, it would be nice to meet them in a non-threatening setting” their mother proposed. Both boys glanced over at each other and nodded. “Yeah, let’s not make it a competition but just a friendly meeting” Sehun proposed. He seemed a little nervous all of a sudden so Shixun smiled and nodded “Yeah no competition whatsoever” 

 

A month and a half later announced the wedding of Chanyeol and Navreet. Sehun had to beg his boyfriend to join him as his date. He had never seen his boyfriend so shy and unwilling to go somewhere but Sehun insisted and even faked getting mad at him to get his way. Shixun had said that it had not been an issue with him whatsoever that he had just asked one day and Junmyeon had said yes immediately wanting to go shopping for outfits immediately. It was a summer wedding so their outfits didn’t need to be particularly special but Junmyeon insisted on them wearing matching outfits. 

The location of the wedding had been absolutely stunning and Shixun couldn’t help but fantasise about his own wedding a little like this. It seemed like Junmyeon had caught on Shixun’s mood and squeezed his arm. “Maybe our wedding will be like this someday too” he lightly commented and Shixun couldn’t help himself from placing his lips over his boyfriends’ in a sweet kiss. “Yeah, some day” he replied after they separated. “Now let’s go inside to enjoy this one” he announced before they made their way inside the giant beach house with view on the sea where the altar was set up. “I’ll just go get us some drinks” Junmyeon announced as he let go of his boyfriend and quickly disappeared in the crowd before Shixun could even reply. 

Sehun waited nervously before the house. He had never actually taken his boyfriend to anything that involved him meeting people from Sehun’s life. He glanced over his watch once more. Ten minutes late. He wasn’t usually one to be late. Sehun was about to dial the number when a brown haired boy came running towards him. “I-I’m sorry. I couldn’t find my tie” the boy panted, clearly out of breath. “It’s okay. Let’s go” Sehun said as he turned the opposite direction and started walking. Suho quickly caught up and tried to lace arms with his boyfriend but Sehun shrugged him off. 

They walked in silence for most of the road until Suho grabbed his arm and turned him around before they were about to arrive at the venue. “What’s going on Sehun, why are you being like this?” Suho demanded and Sehun just sighed knowing his behaviour was childish and stupid. “Sehun…” Suho said with a threatening tone and the boy finally caved. “I’m just a little upset that you left me standing there for so long” Sehun pouted very aware of the childishness of his behaviour. “Then let me make it up to you” Suho announced as he moved closer to Sehun. He had to stand on his toes to reach the boy so he grabbed his face and pulled him down so their lips could meet halfway.

 

Shixun stopped in his tracks when he saw his boyfriend with Sehun. He was about to step towards them again when he spotted them locking lips. His heart sunk in his shoes. How could his boyfriend just kiss his brother on their date at the wedding? How did Sehun have the audacity to kiss someone when he already had a boyfriend of his own. Shixun was going to confront them, but changed his mind in the last minute. Sehun would never lie to him about his boyfriend. Also, Sehun had never seen Junmyeon before so he couldn’t have done it on purpose. Shixun turned on his heels towards the bathroom to calm his racing heart. 

He decided to text his boyfriend, hoping somewhere that he had just been seeing things and that both their boyfriends just had a similar outfit. Within five minutes of texting Junmyeon stormed through the door of the bathroom calling out Shixun’s name and checking each stall. He found him in the last stall but Shixun had kept it locked for now. “Shi” the boy called out banging on the door again. “Di-Did you- eh- meet my brother yet?” Shixun asked trying to keep the quiver from his voice. “No, I haven’t silly I’ve been trying to find the drinks so I could get you one” he explained “now open the door silly” 

Shixun opened the door and launched himself in his boyfriend’s arms. Who patted his back softly. “Let’s go” Shixun offered but Junmyeon stayed put. “I actually have to go though so I’ll see you outside” Shixun nodded and made his way out of the bathroom. The first person he spotted was Sehun so he went over to him to ask him where his boyfriend was. “Oh he just went to the bathroom” Sehun announced which is when it all clicked in Shixun’s head. He had always been the smarter twin. He pulled Sehun aside towards the end of the room and made sure they were covered enough to not be noticed. Sehun looked at him questioningly/ 

“Suho and Junmyeon, our boyfriends are one and the same person. We’re being catfished or something. I don’t know if there’s a term for this but he is one person and he’s dating us both” Sehun shook his head in response. “No, you came here with your boyfriend and I with mine. That’s impossible” Shixun nodded. “I get why you feel that way, but he’s been playing us. What if I tell you my boyfriend is in the bathroom as well because I texted him to come and get me? I just left the bathroom and no one but him was there. Let’s just watch if both of them walk out or just one. My boyfriend is wearing a cotton suit with white and blue details. I know this because I picked it for him. Please Sehun. Let’s just watch” 

Sehun shook his head and stood up “You promised no competition Shi, why are you like this? I’m out of here” Sehun said as he stood up and walked back towards the bathrooms. Once he was close the door opened and Junmyeon stepped out, or Suho. Shixun was confused himself as well now but Sehun seemed to believe it was Suho as he linked arms with him and placed his head on the boy’s shoulder. Shixun knew exactly what to do to out his soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend. He calmly walked up towards the boys making sure they had their backs towards him at all times. By the time he was close enough two words were enough. “Hello Junmyeon” Shixun announced and the boy let go of his brother in a sort spasm before turning towards the sound. “Shixun” he pleaded the guilt layering his voice.

Shixun lifted his eyebrows towards Sehun in an ‘I told you so’ manner and Sehun nodded curtly finally understanding that Shixun had been right. Sehun then cleared his throat making the boy turn around in fright. “Sehun, I- I’m-” “Save it” Sehun said lifting his hand to stop the guy from speaking. “If you don’t want to have all your bones broken right now I suggest you leave and never show your face again, before I run out of patience” Sehun’s words were ice-cold and for a brief second Junmyeon or Suho glanced over towards Shixun “If I were you, I’d do as he says, he throws a mean punch” Shixun merely stated and the boy’s eyes grew bigger before he turned and left the building. The brothers looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. 

“Let’s promise each other, from now on we’ll show each other our boyfriends before we plan a double date” Shixun wheezed and Sehun nodded “yeah promise. Let’s go get drunk now” he encouraged as he dragged his brother over to the open bar. 


	21. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every year around the same time Kyungsoo has nightmares, but now there's someone he needs to hide them from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is quite a short one but hit quite close to home for me with my own brother still being ill. I hope you will enjoy it regardless of the angst. It has a soft ending, promise!

Kyungsoo wasn’t known to be someone who was scared easily. Yet here he was panting, sweating and shaking because of another damn nightmare. His boyfriend wasn’t home today, which strangely enough Kyungsoo was thankful for. He had been having these nightmares ever since he lost his brother when he was fifteen. His brother had been diagnosed with an incredibly rare disease that only one doctor knew a little about. Getting the diagnosis had been a scary process and in 6 months’ time they had seen more of the hospital than they had of their own home. Kyungsoo had dropped out of school as he couldn’t deal with the stress and just joined his parents on the trips. The nurses were nice to him, taking him for walk around the hospital and showing him around. Kyungsoo wanted to become a doctor himself after this so when things seemed to be getting better, he returned to school with one goal: Get into med school and become a doctor.

Life has a strange way of working sometimes. Exactly one year after Kyungsoo had returned to school he got the fated phone call. His brother was admitted to hospital again because he had trouble breathing. Over the two weeks the hospital had become their home again, Kyungsoo refusing to leave his brother’s side. It was one night his mother forced him out of the room with all the commotion and eventually Kyungsoo couldn’t do anything but fall slack into the arms of the security dragging him outside. Kyungsoo had been staring at the door of the ward for what had seemed like hours, in reality it was an hour. The strain on his eyes was slightly painful but Kyungsoo didn’t dare look away.

After another few minutes his mother came out. Her eyes were puffy and red and before she even spoke Kyungsoo already knew what had happened. His brother had died, and he hadn’t even been allowed to be there. He had cursed his mother that day. Both his parents blamed them for everything wrong with him because they took away his right to be with his brother in his final moments. Things went downhill for a long time after that for Kyungsoo. He was problematic at school, violent towards his peers and eventually ended up on the drug and gang scene when he was just shy of 19 years old.

Kyungsoo didn’t like thinking back at those days and how many times that lifestyle had almost cost him his life and that of his loved ones. He had eventually touched rock bottom which is when he first met Jongin. Jongin had found him when he was in the streets covered in his own vomit high on whatever shit was most readily available to him. He had taken him in, cleaned him up. Made sure he ate and drank and looked after him for a month. Kyungsoo slept for most of the time, his body unable to process whatever he was going through and feeling undeserving of whatever Jongin was offering him. After that month Kyungsoo returned to his own life and had promised Jongin to be better. 

Now two years later the two are dating and Jongin even moved in with him two months ago. Jongin had never experienced one of Kyungsoo’s nightmares. They had been together officially for over a year now, but never had they spend nights together around the anniversary of Kyungsoo’s brother’s death. Kyungsoo avoided him around that time on purpose. He owed so much to that boy that he didn’t want to scare him away with that. 

Kyungsoo glanced over at the clock. 2:36 AM it read and Kyungsoo sighed, this was going to be a long night again. The nightmares rarely came in singles. On normal nights like these Kyungsoo would just stay awake until the morning light would fill his room. Then he would allow himself to sleep for a while and whenever he had a nightmare again he would be awakening in the light, which helped. Yet now everything was different. Jongin was supposed to come back in the morning and Kyungsoo didn’t want to be a hollow shell of himself by then. It really was stupid to be so ashamed of this but Kyungsoo couldn’t stop the anxiety taking over his brain. So after he had gotten himself a drink he returned to bed and tried sleeping again. Luckily sleep caught up with him again quick. 

He woke up a few hours later again. Shooting up in the bed still covered by darkness. He leaned over the side of the bed and heaved violently in the bucket there his body trying to rid him of the feelings physically yet there was nothing to throw up. Tears were streaming down his face by this point. The dream a reimagination of that one day that changed his life forever. “Kyungsoo?” A soft voice came from the other side of the bed. “Jongin, please. Look away, I don’t want you to see this” Kyungsoo pleaded his voice breaking through the tears. Instead of doing as he said Jongin moved closer to Kyungsoo grabbing the boy by his waist and pulling him towards him so his chest was attached to Kyungsoo’s back. His arms found their way around the boy and pulled him even closer.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready” He whispered letting his hands caress Kyungsoo’s arms in comfort. Nuzzling his face in Kyungsoo’s neck before softly humming a lullaby that Kyungsoo recognised vaguely. Kyungsoo could feel himself shaking in his boyfriend’s arms, the hot tears still staining ihis cheeks cooling down as they roll down. They just sit there for a few minutes. Jongin holding Kyungsoo as the boy lets himself breakdown for the first time since it happened. When Kyungsoo feels his breathing return to normal he realises he must tell Jongin what happened now. And so he did through new waves of tears at the memory of the events he told Jongin the whole story. From how his brother had fallen ill until the intense hatred he felt towards his parents still. 

At the end of the story Kyungsoo was sitting with his legs crossed facing Jongin and buried his face in the other’s chest in embarrassment. Jongin’s arms found their way around Kyungsoo again, as if they had done countless times before. “You don’t need to embarrassed baby, I want you to share all of yourself with me. Nightmares included” placing his lips on Kyungsoo’s temple in emphasis. New tears started to sting Kyungsoo’s eyes but this time not because of sadness, but gratefulness. He really owed his whole life to this one boy who still wanted to be with him after seeing all of it.

After a while Jongin went to lie down and motioned for Kyungsoo to come lie down with him. Sneaking his arms around Kyungsoo the second the boy put his head down, Jongin made himself the big spoon. Softly stroking his boyfriend’s hair and placing butterfly kisses on his face and neck. “As long as I’m here, nothing will happen to you my baby boy. I will protect you. Now sleep and dream of the good things we have” Jongin whispered in between placing the kisses on his soft skin. Kyungsoo could merely humm in reply because like magic sleep took Kyungsoo quickly and for the first time in over 10 years he slept soundly through the rest of that anniversary night. 


	22. Superstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae and Kyungsoo are rivals performing at the Seoul Music Awards 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to Gabi for yet another prompt. I'm so thankful for her as she writes a whole outline of the story with which I can create these chapters to be entertaining and well rounded. I hope you like it. I haven't checked for typos or anything so please forgive me if there are any.

Jongdae looked over the silver coloured paper graced with fancy golden lettering. It looked almost too fancy for a simple award invitation. 

 

_ Kim Jongdae, _

_ You are cordially invited to the 28th Seoul Music Awards on January 15th 2019. You are nominated in the following categories: _

**_Best Record_ **

**_and_ **

**_Best Solo Artist._ **

_ We hope to see you there and wish you the best of luck _

_ Kind regards, _

 

_ Organisation committee of the Seoul Music Awards _

 

Jongdae didn’t really feel like he could win either of those with the competition out there. His biggest competition being Doh Kyungsoo. They had both brought out music that enchanted the nation. Kyungsoo’s being a soul crushing ballad that had many in tears by just listening to it. Jongdae’s own music was pretty but not as soul wrenching as his. His own song was more up tempo and sensual. Yet his had also been received well by the general public. Both Kyungsoo and him had gotten a lot of attention lately. Most of it positive but some of it negative as well. Especially when fans of Kyungsoo’s fandom and his own started fighting between them trying to prove why the one they were a fan of was ‘better’.

Due to their fans being such rivals, the rivalry between him and Kyungsoo had grown as well. Today was the rehearsal day for the big award show where they’d both perform. Jongdae wasn’t looking forward to it because frankly Kyungsoo scared him a little. The way he would stare at him as if he wanted to place the nearest sharp object into his heart and kill him gave him the chills. Jongdae didn’t dislike Kyungsoo per se but because of their fans’ rivalry and his angry stare Jongdae usually avoided him. They both looked at each other’s sets during rehearsals but refused to talk to each other. The small group of fans that was allowed in during rehearsal were already bickering about who was better. Jongdae could hear them clearly but merely sighed and tried to focus on his own set. 

Secretly Jongdae really enjoyed Kyungsoo’s performance and had felt the tears well up in his eyes before he tried to swallow them away. He seemed to be having mic issues during his performance but even with that he sounded almost heavenly. Of course Jongdae was never going to admit that out loud and snickered the next time the mic fell silent to emphasise their rivalry. Jongdae’s set went as flawlessly as he could’ve hoped for. Sure it didn’t have the full effect since he wasn’t wearing the outfit and wasn’t putting his everything into the dance but he mic worked well and the lighting seemed to be alright.

When Jongdae left the stage after his rehearsal Kyungsoo was waiting there for him. “Well done flower boy” was all he had said and walked off again. Jongdae was left quite in shoke on the side of the stage. Did the boy really just compliment him? His stare hadn’t seemed that angry? What was up with the ‘flower boy’? was that his way of flirting? Jongdae couldn’t piece together what had happened or why. So he tried to shrug it off and continue about his business. 

Though when Jongdae arrived back in his hotel the thought of Kyungsoo at the end of those stairs wasn’t leaving him. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve said he was handsome in that moment. Like really handsome. So composed and put together even after putting up such a heartbreaking show and then the nonchalant air of throwing around terms like ‘flower boy’ around, even though Jongdae knew it was just because of his use of flowers as props on stage.

Jongdae didn’t really sleep well that night, he kept waking up and when he was finally pulled into sleeping his dreams showed him images of him and Kyungsoo making out backstage of Kyungsoo’s hands on his waist or in his hair as he pulls him closer into the kiss. Making Jongdae shoot up in bed panting and sporting a semi hard on already. He cursed his brain for showing him those images before giving up on sleep altogether. 

 

When the evening finally came Jongdae was agitated and on edge. His brain had been craving Kyungsoo’s attention so much that he screamed out his name when he saw him arrive at the building. Much to the confusion of the fans and Kyungsoo himself. He recovered by shooting a “Good luck loser, you’re going to need it” before running inside to hide his embarrassment. 

Unsurprisingly Jongdae was completely entranced when Kyungsoo was performing. So much so that watching from backstage wasn’t good enough for him. He wanted to see the boy he secretly admired up close and get the full experience. He got so much more than what he bargained for as the sight of Kyungsoo in trance singing his whole heart out was a wonderful sight to behold. The passion was oozing from his performance and his voice was like those of the angels. Jongdae had forgotten about their rivalry completely for a moment as he cheered loudly for the boy when the song ended. 

Luckily Jongdae had to prepare for his own stage later so he quickly made his way backstage again, pretending that what he just did never actually happened. What he hadn’t noticed was the Kyungsoo had already spotted him during his performance. Kyungsoo had seen the glint in the boy’s eyes and the way his voice affected him. So after his performance he went to look for the boy who was rehearsing his lines in his dressing room. Shirtless. Kyungsoo swallowed thickly. He wasn’t supposed to find this man so attractive and wonderful especially not since it was his rival.

Yet there he was peeking through the small crack between the door and wall, watching the man walk around the room shirtless singing those sinful lyrics. Kyungsoo spotted the props he knew Jongdae was going to use and wondered what would happened to the single red rose at the end of the performance. During rehearsal they just called it ‘that thing that happens’ but never actually elaborated on it. So Kyungsoo was curious enough to decide to watch his performance from the audience as well.

During Jongdae’s performance Kyungsoo had never felt more attacked in his entire life. It wasn’t long before Jongdae had spotted Kyungsoo standing in the crowd facing him and watching the performance with his beautiful round doe eyes. Jongdae had decided that Kyungsoo would become his target during the performance that left little to the imagination. Hip thrusts, lustful phrases and a ripped shirt where amongst the things that made Kyungsoo sweat nervously as Jongdae’s eyes never left his. By the end of the song a rain of flower petals was pouring down onto the audience and Kyungsoo was offered the single red rose by the singer before he made his ending pose and run off stage. 

Kyungsoo wanted to go after him but all he could do was stand in shock, holding the single rose in his hands and trying to will his body to keep the fantasies for a later time. He had spaced out so much that he only later realised that his friends had dragged him down to the bar to celebrate his win for Best Solo artist. He really didn’t want the award because he had seen Jongdae’s face when they announced Kyungsoo’s name and all he wanted to do right now was give Jongdae the prize. Luckily for him his friends were loud enough to pull him from his own daydreaming. 

“You okay Soo?” his friend Baekhyun asked, a permanent grin on his face. Baekhyun was the loud one in there group of friends, also the one with the most friends outside of their trusty inner circle. They were all artists either musically or physically so they loved hanging out together. The entrance bell of the bar sounded which made Baekhyun look up to see who was entering still. “Jongdae!” Baekhyun screamed which made Kyungsoo cover his ears as he was sitting right next to him “Mr. Best Record is in the house” he continued praising and Kyungsoo raised his eyebrows at his friend. “What? We’re friends. Have been for a while now. Don’t care about your rivalry though” he announced and waved the other boy over to their table. 

Once there everyone started congratulating him on winning best record of the year and when all eyes finally settled on Kyungsoo he mumbled “Yeah well done flower boy” before returning his full attention to the drink in front of him. “Thanks Soo. Now, I gave you that rose which actually had some missing information that was supposed to be attached to it” the boy explained slightly shrugging his shoulders before giving a small square piece of paper to Kyungsoo. There were numbers written on the paper and Kyungsoo looked up at him with questioning eyes.

“Call me sometime so we can officially put this whole rivalry thing behind us” he announced in his explanation closing of with a seductive wink that made Baekhyun burst into laughter next to him. “I-I will” Kyungsoo announced as the crimson colour crept up his face. Once Jongdae was out of sight Baekhyun started his laughing fit again and Kyungsoo shot him an angry look before punching his arm. “Yah!” he said and Baekhyun composed himself enough to explain. “You should’ve seen your face Soo, tht was the cutest thing ever” and Kyungsoo had to admit that the move Jongdae pulled was pretty smooth and maybe he really wanted to put their rivalry behind them as well. 


	23. Gods pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text to the tweet fic 'Gods'

[Link to Tweet fic](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1065525625308495874)

**Day one**

Gabi knew that whatever she felt for Yixing wasn’t supposed to happen. It had been written that she and Jongin had to be together to restore balance in the universe. All her life she had been pampered and prepped to be with him, but she couldn’t make herself love him. Him and their relationship stood for everything she hated. She wanted to love whom her heart loved. Things got worse now she had to work with him. She could barely contain her excitement around him but with his collaboration also came Jongin. The three of them had to work together. Jongin gave her her space feeling as if pulling her close right now would only drive her away. She was the literal goddess of love and yet she never felt like she deserved any of that. She hadn’t really wanted it before, seeing how it could destroy people as well, but now that she had gotten closer to Yixing she wanted to take the risk.

Somewhere she knew he wanted to be with her as well, the way his touches would linger just a little bit longer or the way he stared at her. Today they would be working together just the two of them as Jongin had to be somewhere else. Their job was to make an earthly coupple find each other and fall in love. Humans would call it fate but fate had nothing to do with it. Wisdom was needed for both people to finally realise they actually loved each other when Gabi had thrown her love onto them and creation was important in this particular mission because their offspring would be a necessity for the balance. Everything about what they did was supposed to be about the balance of the universe and Gabi was sick of hearing it. By now it seemed more of an exuse to make people do as they say than the actual reason.

So today, Gabi decided to go against all odds and really persue Yixing for real. She had been throwing hints at him all day, making him blush and laugh but now she got really daring as she stepped into his space and placed her lips onto his. He reacted by pulling her closer to him as if that would strengthen their connection. They almost forgot about their job for the rest of the day as they were so into each other and when they returned Yixing kept their fingers laced together making Gabi blush.

hey returned to a whole mess. Minseok was drinking at the bar even though it was 4 in the afternoon. He didn’t seem alright at all as all the flowers around him had withered and died. Gabi and Yixing soon spotted the reason of his mood as Nav and Chanyeol were busy making out in the living room. Nav sitting on his lap as they sat on the couch not caring about whoever walked into the room. Gabi cleared her throat which made Nav look up. A sheepish grin crossed her face as she climbed off of Chanyeol promising to continue it in private later.

They heard a bang from the kitchen and found Minseok knocked out on the floor. Gabi panicked slightly as she tried to call for a doctor. She didn’t even knew if they had a healer around here but she had to try. Yixing picked Minseok off the floor and placed him on the couch after demanding Chanyeol to move away from it with an angry stare. A few minutes later the healer arrived. He seemed to be new to their world as he didn’t address them properly. Gabi didn’t mind as long as he could help their friend. He introduced himself as Baekhyun and went to work immediately.


	24. Gods pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text to Tweet Fic 'Gods'

[Link to tweet fic](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1065525625308495874)

**Day Two**

Nav was busy cleaning the last bit of the kitchen. After the healer arrived yesterday to help Minseok in his black out drunken state he had woken up to empty out his stomach contents all over the kitchen. They had cleaned most of it immediately after but they couldn’t get the stains out of the carpet immediately. So Nav put some baking soda and hot towels on the stains to let soak overnight and now she was cleaning the last of it. She had been so upset after everything that had happened to Minseok last night that she had moved herself to Chanyeol’s room. For once not wanting a fuck but just wanting to be held in all this. Nav really cared a lot about her friends and Minseok’s state hurt her even more when she found out that she was the reason for it. Yet she couldn’t like Minseok the way he wished. She saw him as her brother and nothing more.

“Chanyeol?” her small voice sounded through the darkness of the room. A low grumble came from the bed. “Can I lie with you for a moment?” she continued asking softly and moved to the bed as Chanyeol lifted the covers for her to sneak in. She pressed herself against his warm body and let out a content sigh as he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her close. After a few minutes of lying in silence the body against her moved placing kisses along neck and hands roaming her skin. She couldn’t stop the moan from leaving her which encouraged Chanyeol to be bolder in his moves. He flipped her on her back so that he was now hovering over her and found her lips quickly. A low groan leaving him as Nav moved her hips against him.

For Nav the whole thing between them had always been more than physical. She had liked him for so long that it had seemed impossible for him to take a liking in her, especially after she found out he was after Lala. Yet when he texted her asking for confirmation of her affection he had reciprocated for the first time. Nav couldn’t believe her eyes and knew that if she went for it she would probably get hurt, but she had liked him for so long that she couldn’t help herself. Things had moved quickly from there from stealing kisses in the hallway to quickies in the bathroom. They had found each other completely. Chanyeol’s need was almost insatiable but so was Nav’s so they went at it like rabbits. Yet tonight had felt different somehow. After seeing Minseok in that state Nav had realised that her feelings were not merely a simple crush. She had started to love Chanyeol. Every single stupid thing about him

He had rid her of her clothes and was already hard himself, he tried to line himself up to Nav but she wanted things differently. She quickly rolled them over so she was on top and grinded down as she whispered in his ear ‘Let me ride you baby’ a needy moan left Chanyeol’s lips followed by a frustrated ‘fuck’ before she let herself slide down on him. Both released groans as Nav started to bounce up and down on his cock. Her hands on his chest for stability. She could feel Chanyeol growing impossibly harder inside her before he took the reigns again and flipped her over so he could pounce into her at rapid speeds. He soon after found his release and rolled off of her, panting. Nav felt slightly unsatisfied by the move and waited until she heard soft snores behind her before she finished herself off.

When Nav woke up the bed was empty and from the sound of it Chanyeol was already in the shower. Nav contemplated joining him but decided to check her phone first. She read the message Gabi had send her and quickly replied as she heare the shower turn off. Yet Gabi seemed persistent and Nav decided to check Chanyeol’s phone to confirm. She had learned his password by now and was wondering if she was overstepping her bounds when a message from ‘Healer’ came in. She opened the conversation, her curiosity peaked and her jaw dropped. Gabi was right. He did try to get with the healer. As she reread the messages the door to the shower opened and a half naked Chanyeol walked out, the towel tied loosely around his waist. “Hey, you can go if you want” he said as he pointed to the shower. “What--- Hey, that’s my phone. What are you doing” Chanyeol’s voice shot up three octaves which proved everything.

“Here you can have your fucking phone” she screamed as she threw the device towards Chanyeol who only just caught it. When he unlocked it he realised she had seen the conversation with Baekhyun. He was about to apologise when a hard smack hit his right cheek. “How fucking dare you, you fuck me, don’t even take proper care of me and then you go on texting someone else to try and hit it off with them?” Nav looked at the man whom she suddenly was disgusted by. She moved off the bed and grabbed her phone. Sending a quick text to Lala. “You disgust me” she spit in Chanyeol’s face before moving out of the room and slamming the door in his face.


	25. Gods pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text to Tweet fic 'Gods'

[Link to Tweet Fic](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1065525625308495874)

**Day Three**

Nav entered the room her eyes already red and swollen. Lala just patted the seat next to her on the sofa in silence and waited for her to sit down. When Nav was seated Lala softly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her sideways so she could lay her head on Lala’s lap. None of them spoke for a while. Nav just quietly sobbed in Lala’s lap as Lala slowly pulled her fingers through Nav’s hair. In this moment everything seemed so crystal clear to her. She had been trying for the wrong team. Trying so hard to fit in this pre designed mold. Yet now that she had taken a step back from what people ‘wanted’ from her she saw that the answer had been right in front of her the whole time, quietly sobbing in her lap now.

She never really liked Minseok. She liked him because he liked her and even though seeing Nav in this broken state hurt her, she was kinda happy to be in this moment. Once Nav had calmed down a little Lala felt the need to explain whatever she was feeling to her friend. She needed her to know that this moment was what she always dreamed off. She knew her friend liked both male and female and wouldn’t judge her at all, but she still needed her to know.

“Nav?” the first word to end the silence between them it hung heavy in the room. Nav hummed in reply an indication for Lala to continue her question. “How did you know you liked girls as well as boys?” Nav’s head turned on her lap so she was now watching Lala’s face. “I don’t know really. I just did and it felt right? I think. Why?” the question wasn’t really necessary because Nav already knew but she wanted to give Lala the room to do this at her own pace. “I think I like girls more than I do boys” she finally confessed and Nav smiled at her. “I think I’ve known that for a while now, but I’m proud that you’re seeing it yourself as well” Nav pulled herself up from Lala’s lap to pull her into a hug, but Lala pushed her away again, although gently. “You don’t understand Nav, you’re the one that made me see this. I like you, I’ve liked you for a while now but I just didn’t see it.” Nav smiled at her again. “I actually kinda hoped it would be me, so what I’m about to do wouldn’t be weird as fuck” Nav muttered before placing her lips upon Lala’s letting them mould against each other.

——

It had been quiet on their side of the building as most of the drama was on the other side. Though Kyungsoo and Jas had been able to follow every detail of it unfolding. Jas sat curled up like a ball on the sofa holding her ears as she rocked back and forth. She really didn’t like people fighting and it hurt Kyungsoo to see her like that. He might seem heartless to some but he would literally do anything for his Jas. At the end of the night Minseok came bursting in, clearly upset. Luckily for him Jas and Kyungsoo had just finished doing their thing so he wasn’t walking in on things he shouldn’t.

“Please stop me from walking over to that bar again and emptying everything” he pleaded and Jas, who was always the first to get dressed, got up and helped him to the sofa. Explaining to him how the alcohol nearly ruined him only a day before. Minseok eventually snapped and started crying. Big warm tears streaming down his face and this was the point where Kyungsoo felt uncomfortable enough to enquire some more information.

“So, what happened Minseok?” he asked trying to keep his voice steady and without judgement, knowing that Minseok would snap shut the second he didn’t feel to be taken seriously. “B-Baekhyun” Minseok wailed. “What about him” Jas asked. “He… He went to that fucking whore on legs” the anger in Minseok’s voice clearly audible now. Jas and Kyungsoo knew exactly what he was talking about, like before Chanyeol had taken something that Minseok had wanted, first it was Nav and now it was Baekhyun. It wasn’t that Chanyeol had any ill intention with his actions, he just never saw the consequences. 

“I’m sorry Minnie” Jas said rubbing his back as another wave of tears took over. “Is there anything we can do to help?” Kyungsoo offered, feeling a little lost himself in this as well. Minseok shook his head and dried his tears. “No. It’s already done” both Kyungsoo and Jas looked at him with confusion etched on their faces. “The boss told me about how my mood and behaviour has affected the earth and how there have been numerous forest fires, floods and other natural disasters. So, I decided to go back there for a while” Minseok explained suddenly a lot calmer now. 

“But, doesn’t that mean you wouldn’t be able to return?” Jas asked a little worried. Minseok sighed and nodded “Yeah, that is a possibility. The boss explained that if I ever want to return it could be a long process but, I really can’t stay here any longer Jas. I’m just going to get hurt again and I don’t know if I can take any more of that” Minseok explained and both Kyungsoo and Jas understood. They had been lucky to find each other rather quickly and never feel any interest in anyone else but they saw Minseok try and try again only to end up heartbroken in the end as the objects of his affection found others to love.

“We’ll help you when the time is right for you to return” Kyungsoo offered and Minseok smiled warmly at him. “Thank you, honestly you have no idea what that means to me” he replied as they pulled each other into a hug.

——

Jongin sighed loudly. This whole thing was turning into a mess. The boss had ordered him to take real action regarding Gabi and that any delay could affect the people on earth tremendously. They were already affected by Desire being down as the world’s average of people with depression went up by 140% in the last week. He asked Gabi to come down so they could talk about the situation. Gabi had been his friend ever since they were kids and they knew they were supposed to end up together, and for a long time that was all fine. They were comfortable with each other, they shared nearly everything together and life together didn’t seem all that bad.

They weren’t physically attracted to each other, at least not in the way people wanted them to be but they both understood what needed to be done and were willing to do it.

Until the day Yixing arrived in their dorms. Gabi had been smitten from the second she laid eyes on him and Jongin knew that things were going to turn out messy. He watched her fall deeper and deeper in love with him and he had covered for her so many times, making up stories on how things were going well between them, yet they weren’t going well. They had grown more and more apart and now the boss had noticed as well. Gabi entered his room with a quick hello and sat down next to him on the bed. A comfortable silence hung between them. Both knowing what they were there for but neither of them eager to get it done.

“You know the boss is really angry at me” Jongin finally broke the silence in the room and Gabi hummed in agreement. “I’m sorry” she said eventually not daring to look her best friend in the eyes. She knew how much she fucked up by falling in love with Yixing. She knew that she had a destiny to fulfil. Jongin and her had to be together, they had to create offspring to restore balance on earth. Jongin sighed loudly once. Knowing they had to get it over with sooner rather than later. He looked over at his best friend trying to find confirmation in her eyes, yet all they exuded was doubt. So he asked “Are you ready to go this?” more doubt seemed to be clouding her eyes before they cleared and she nodded knowing that this was what they were made to do.


	26. Gods pt. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text to the tweetfic 'Gods'

[LINK TO TWEETFIC](https://twitter.com/Xiuho99/status/1065525625308495874)

**Day Four**

Jongin grabbed Gabi’s hands in his as they both closed their eyes. It required a lot of energy from both of them to complete the reproduction and with whatever Jongin had in mind the exhaustion would be doubled. Normally when creation and love would reproduce they would reproduce a hand full of people at a time. Usually around a hundred, with their shared energy these hundred people would grow up to make the real changes in the world and make the world move forward.

Yet Love’s heart had belonged to someone else which caused too many people in the world to stop believing in love. Which meant they would turn to hate. Jongin realised a long time ago that him and Gabi weren’t meant to be no matter where it had been written. So he had come up with a plan. He was going to use all his power and grace for this reproduction. He knew Gabi was way more powerful than him so she wouldn’t suffer as much from the action, she might be a little extra tired for a while but she would be able to keep her grace and it might buy her and Yixing enough time to run away together. Jongin had already made the decision to go back to earth to replenish his health and maybe spend some time with Minseok

As they completed the process Jongin set his own plan in motion, he hadn’t told Gabi about it knowing she would try to stop him, so when Jongin provided extra energy her eyes shot open and looked at him in confusion. She mouthed a ‘what are you doing?’ but Jongin ignored it knowing he needed this time frame to do what he had to do and so he multiplied their reproduction, not to a thousand but to a million, draining Jongin of his energy completely. He vaguely heard Gabi call his name as the world around him faded to black.

When he came to his head was in Gabi’s lap and she was stroking his hair softly crying to herself. When he stirred her breathing stopped for a second. “Oh my god. Jongin you are still alive. Fuck I’m so sorry I don’t know what happened?” she wailed thick tears now streaming down her face. Jongin smiled as he regained his strength a little. “Don’t. Say sorry. I did  it” he said his voice still soft and faint. “Yixing?” Jongin eventually asked and Gabi shook his head. “This had nothing to do with him. It was between me and you. He will understand” Jongin carefully pulled himself off of Gabi’s lap and turned towards her. “Please go to him now, I don’t know how much time you have before they come for us” Jongin pleaded and the tone in his voice was enough for Gabi to gather herself off the floor and make her way outside.

\----

Jongin walked into the room, everyone was there apart from Gabi and Yixing. They had run off after the reproduction and were in hiding now until it was all resolved. The Boss wasn’t happy when Jongin applied for the leave next to Minseok but he realised that it was necessary for Jongin to replenish his energy after what he had done and a world without creation was impossible.

Minseok waved him over to the centre of the room so they could say their proper goodbyes. Nav was kept a safe distance away from Chanyeol as she had been ready to rip his throat out. Yet now she seemed anything but dangerous draped over Lala’s lap as the other played with strings of her hair. They seemed happy in their own little bubble. Chanyeol was whining about something to Baekhyun but the boy just shook his head an evil smirk spread across his face. Last there were Jas and Kyungsoo who had been disgustingly domestic and sweet as always, Jas sitting on Kyungsoo’s knee as he talked to Minseok his hand softly caressing Jas’ back.

Jongin was sad to leave this behind but the action he pulled with Gabi had completely drained him. He needed to reconnect with the earth to regain some of his energy and then hope that on return he wouldn’t be banished out of the heavens forever. Somehow Jongin didn’t seem worried at all. They hugged everyone goodbye and as they left the room Minseok grabbed his hand. “Let’s promise each other to pull through this and return together happy” Jongin hummed and nodded though he doubted Minseok was even watching him as they stepped out of the gates of heaven off to their uncertain future.


	27. Reincarnated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Jongin, falling in love, again and again, for an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gabi for giving me this prompt  
> I'm sorry if this prompt is bad, I wrote a whole story but lost it all and had to start again today. I hope you all still enjoy it and please ignore any mistakes as I didn't check this at all!

Sehun never had any trouble finding the love of his life. As soon as the boy would be old enough, Sehun would find him and recognise him immediately. No finding wasn’t the hard part. The hard part was making the boy fall in love with him every single lifetime, only to be ripped from Sehun’s grip again at unknown times. A total curse yet Sehun didn’t mind searching for his love as it kept him from going rogue. You see, Sehun is a vampire, a really old one with quite the appetite. Jongin, the love of Sehun’s life, was human. Sehun didn’t drink from Jongin. He was too afraid he wouldn’t be able to stop and feel the boy die in his arms with him being the cause this time. As a matter of fact Sehun usually hid the fact that he was a vampire completely.  

When Sehun and Jongin met for the first time they had both been human. It was during the Goryeo dynasty and Sehun had never felt so in love as he had with Jongin, or Kai as he was known back then. In today’s day and age homosexuality is almost considered normal but back in those days if was highly illegal to love ‘one of your own’. Yet Kai didn’t care about what other people thought of them. He only cared about Sehun. Sehun was turned one evening returning home from a visit at Kai’s. They had been locked in all day basking in each other’s presence and having sex over and over again 

Sehun had taken a deep breath of air, making it fill his tired lungs, when he heard something behind him. “Who’s there?” he called out into the dark night. He hadn’t seen anything until he felt someone grab him from behind and place their teeth inside Sehun’s neck. It seemed like the vampire was playing with his food as he kept feeding Sehun his own blood to have him regain some strength before drinking from him again. It’s not something Sehun consciously experienced yet he could never forget the moment he felt himself die. After turning he stayed away from Kai for months wanting to learn some self control first.

Kai had been angry when Sehun showed up at his door again 4 months after the incident. Sehun was still a very young vampire and had a lot to learn but he couldn’t stay away from the boy any longer. He missed him too much. Kai threw things at him when he explained where he had been and proceeded to stumble away from him in fear. It took Sehun months to regain his trust and making him love him again. That’s when the elder witch of the town found out about them. Sehun didn’t know much about witches only that they really disliked vampires. 

The witch told Sehun and Kai to stay away from each other as their relationship was unnatural. Sehun swore to her that he would never harm him as he was the love of his life. The witch said she believed him but it turned out she really didn’t as she had placed a spell on Kai. One night Kai asked Sehun to mark him, to drink from him without turning him so that the world would know that Sehun and Kai were exclusive. Sehun refused at first but when Kai kept insisting he granted his request. Which is when he found out that the witch had put a spell on Kai making both their lives a continuous hell. Now he was doomed to lose the love of his life over and over again.

Sehun didn’t know about the curse until Kai died in his arms the next day. His heart was broken and he went on a killing spree not just for feeding but to try and numb the pain in his heart. This is when he ran into the witch again. He tried to strangle her but she was more powerful than him and held him against the wall. “Careful boy. I’m the whole reason you’re in this mess” Sehun couldn’t speak as much as he tried to produce sound from his throat nothing came out. “You need to listen, not speak” the woman continued and Sehun closed his mouth and nodded. “I placed this curse only if you would place your nasty fangs in the boy, which apparently is what you did. Your love will return, he will return to you but he won’t know who you are. You need to win him over every single time. You can’t turn him. He will stay human every single time”. With that the woman had disappeared leaving Sehun with a million questions racing through his mind. Where was Kai now? Was he being born again? Was his soul just transferred to a different body? When would he be back? Would Sehun recognise him? How could he get close to him when Kai wouldn’t know who he was. 

The first time Sehun saw the love of his life again he recognised him. He looked the same as before and Sehun wanted to cry with happiness. He nearly walked up to the boy and pulled him into his arms ready to kiss every inch of his body, but he remembered that he wouldn’t recognise him. So as the boy sat at the bar, alone, Sehun walked up to him. “Are you here alone?” he asked casually as he took the seat next to him. He had looked over at him and smiled and Sehun hadn’t realised how much he had missed that smile until he saw it again. He introduced himself as ‘Luke’ this time. His names changed every time which was strangely never confusing for Sehun as it was like falling in love all over again for him too. His latest name had been Jongin which was Sehun’s favourite as it fit him so well. 

He had recently died from an unknown disease, Sehun by his side the whole time. You’d think that after so many times he would get used to Jongin dying all the time, yet it was just as painful as losing him the very first time. Maybe even more knowing that the whole journey was about to start over again. It’s been two months today and Sehun felt antsy as if something was about to happen. He walked into his favourite library when he saw him sitting there. It knocked Sehun back a little since he looked exactly the same every time that it was so easy to slip into old habits. “Jongin” Sehun whispered as if the taste of the old name on his lips would make the journey easier. 

To his surprise the boy looked up “I’m sorry, do I know you?” he asked and Sehun was baffled. “Your name is Jongin?” He asked as if he hadn’t just uttered it seconds before. “Yes, how do you know it?” the brown haired boy asked innocence lining his eyes. Sehun was still flabbergasted as he sat down in front of the boy holding out his hand. “My name is Sehun and I’m about to tell you the weirdest story you will ever hear, but I feel that this time the outcome might be different” he smiled at the ignorant boy feeling as if this was the start to a happy ending for them, finally. The boy smiled back “I love stories, but only the ones with a good ending. I’m not much for sad open endings” he said pointing at the fairytale book he had been reading before. 

“Then I think you will like this one” Sehun replied allowing himself to fully smile as he took a deep breath before starting to tell the boy their story. 


	28. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae might have created feelings for a human while visiting his dreams at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to my bestie Dyanne for sending me the prompt idea. This short AU is based on Chen's explanation of She's Dreaming and the song was also the main inspiration whilst writing. Enjoy!

The wind was howling outside the wooden house the fall had given some extreme winds lately. Jongdae didn’t care much about the weather. As a matter of fact he didn’t even feel the changes much. He would dress for the weather just for show but he had never been cold a day in his life. His incredibly long, never ending life. As a Goblin he usually hang around houses to pester people in their sleep and have some fun, but this house was different. Sure it had started here with the same reason but over the years a lot of things had changed. 

Jongdae got his strength from the moon, meaning that once every month he was weaker in his powers as the moon was disappearing from the sky. Of course she was still there but Jongdae couldn’t draw all of his power from her. It had been one of the nights before a new moon where Jongdae was out looking to have some fun when he found a small wooden house in the middle of nowhere. A boy by the name of Junmyeon lived there by himself and Jongdae could sense that the boy had had a tough life with a lot of loss. Which is why he decided to visit the boy in his dreams that night to let him have some fun.

Of course Jongdae was out for mischief all the time but now it felt more important to lighten the burden on this boy first before he could makes his jokes take full effect. So Jongdae returned to the house that night and sat in front of the boy’s window for a while, waiting for the boy to reach his dreaming state. The boy was handsome, Jongdae had to admit. His facial features were soft and his dark hair was tousled in his face as his chest heaved up and down in a soft steady rhythm. Jongdae shook himself from his daydream. A Goblin couldn’t care for a human like that. It would only bring him pain. 

The first night Jongdae entered Junmyeon’s dreams he learned that despite all the misery the boy had been through, he was still very pure, almost innocent. Without even knowing who Jongdae was he offered him a drink in his dreams and seemed to be aware of the fact that he was dreaming. This showed Jongdae exactly how smart the boy was that he could control his own dreams without the help of anything supernatural. So Jongdae told Junmyeon his story. That he had become a goblin after destroying people’s lives with his strictness as a king and that he was now forced to be mischievous and make people laugh either at others or themselves. Junmyeon had believed him and told him a little of his own story. When Jongdae announced his leave Junmyeon pulled him into an unexpected hug and told him he hoped that Jongdae would always visit his dreams. 

As Jongdae had left the boy’s dreams he made his way out the window again, lingering for just a few more moments to see how the boy woke up and if he would remember anything. But to no avail. The boy woke up and didn’t even notice him in the window. He would just get out of bed and get ready for the day. Jongdae tried to ‘walk into him’ in town making sure their shoulders bumped. Yet no recognition was visible in Junmyeon as he muttered his sorry whilst looking up at Jongdae.  

From then on Jongdae only visited Junmyeon’s dreams. He didn’t care about anyone else. Just the brown haired boy with soft facial features and crescent shaped eyes. Every night he would be watching the boy fall asleep waiting for the moment he could join him in his dreams. The Junmyeon in his dreams loved Jongdae. They had fallen in love, or Jongdae had as Junmyeon still believed he was just dreaming. Jongdae stopped counting the times he wanted to be selfish and tell Junmyeon about them while he was awake, but he knew he couldn’t. The boy wouldn’t understand him, and possibly hate him. This was safe for them. For him. 

Today the moon was at 75 percent which meant that Jongdae could hold Junmyeon in his dreams tonight. He considered holding the boy in real life as well, but opted against it since it might wake him up. Today Jongdae had seen the coloured Hercinia which indicated his reincarnation was near. To guarantee the goblin could continue his work of mischief, he had to reincarnate every so often in order to keep anonymity and the dawn of it would be indicated with the vision of the colourful Hercinia bird that would fly the skies. 

As Jongdae felt himself slip into the dreamworld he was trying to hold back his tears. He had grown so attached to the soft boy that the idea of leaving was tearing him apart. The second Junmyeon’s dream version spotted Jongdae he made his way over, throwing himself in the goblin’s arms and placing pecks on his face. Jongdae smiled, this was his happy place and he frankly didn’t want to leave. The both of them settled on the ground comfortably Junmyeon lying between Jongdae’s legs his back attached to the goblin’s chest. Jongdae allowed himself a moment of weakness and told Junmyeon about his desire to be with him forever.

Junmyeon grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. “I have a gift for you” he announced and Jongdae looked at the boy in confusion “Your wish. It will be granted” Jongdae shook his head trying to explain to the boy that he had to leave once the boy woke up again and that his reincarnation was close so that he wouldn’t be able to return. He hadn’t realised the explanation had made him cry until Junmyeon wiped his cheeks before grabbing the goblin’s hands in his. “I won’t wake up anymore. I took medicine before bed. I will be forever sleeping, I will be with you forever now my goblin. I couldn’t tell you when I was awake because I was afraid someone would take you away from me. Now we can stay together forever” Junmyeon beamed, he really had thought it all out and for once in his life Jongdae allowed the selfishness to take over and kissed the boy. Now they really could be together like this forever. 


	29. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol finds his crush beaten up by the school bully Kyungsoo and is determined to confront the bully, who also happened to be his roommate, with his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An old prompt I started way back and felt like bringing up again! Hope you're ready for some ChanSoo!

Chanyeol threw his bag in his locker and put on his dancing shoes in a hurry. He had never been late to a class before and didn’t want today to be the first day for that to happen. The muffled sound of someone crying stopped him in his tracks. He looked around the dressing room, it seemed empty but the sound was still prominently there. Chanyeol carefully stepped towards the sound and looked around curiously. When he entered the shower room the sound got louder and he saw a figure scrunched up in the corner. The sound came from there and Chanyeol saw the boy’s shoulders move slightly with his sobs. 

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol asked his voice a little raspy from not speaking. The boy looked up, his face was bruised and his lip was bleeding but Chanyeol recognised him immediately. This was his long-time crush Minseok. “Oh my god, Minseok what happened” Chanyeol hurried towards the boy, desperate to play the knight in shining armour for his crush, but was afraid to touch him in case it might hurt him. “Kyungsoo got to me” he answered his voice a mere whisper. Kyungsoo was known as the school’s bully and also happened to be Chanyeol’s roommate. Chanyeol really disliked Kyungsoo but knew that he was a lot stronger than him so he usually avoided him, but now that he hurt the man that Chanyeol was madly in love with, Chanyeol felt incredibly angry. 

“Let’s get you to the nurse first before I smash his head in” Chanyeol flashed his signature smile and even though Minseok flinched at his touched he smiled as well. “Sorry” he said, “it just hurts a little there”. Chanyeol’s heart was beating at the speed of light in his chest at the closeness of Minseok to him. “Can you walk?” Chanyeol asked concerned. Minseok nodded and Chanyeol carefully helped him up. They slowly made their way to the nurse’s office. Chanyeol supporting one side of Minseok with his long body. Minseok was small and fit perfectly into Chanyeol’s frame. Chanyeol smiled at this. “What’s so funny?” Minseok asked suddenly. Chanyeol shot a look his way. Minseok had been looking at him when he smiled, he felt like his heart was about to burst. 

“I was just imagining kicking Kyungsoo’s ass later for doing this to you” Chanyeol lied. Minseok laughed a little but winched in pain immediately after “Yeah sure, no one kicks Kyungsoo’s ass. Kyungsoo is the only one kicking ass around here” Minseok said, the sadness clear in his voice. “I’m his roommate, I can kick his ass when he’s sleeping and then bolt out before he wakes up and kills me” Chanyeol smiled again and Minseok’s facial expression softened. “Why would you risk your life for the likes of me?” Minseok mumbled, almost too soft to hear, but Chanyeol understood him perfectly. “Because, Minseok, you are my friend and I care about you and I just despise Kyungsoo’s ass, he needs a good beating” Chanyeol grunted. “We’re friends?” Minseok questioned. Chanyeol looked at the smaller boy, he looked so fragile in his arms, his eyes filled with hope. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat and he felt his face flush “Sure thing”. 

Minseok smiled up at Chanyeol before his face scrunched up in pain. “Are you okay?” Chanyeol asked immediately, worry clear in his voice. Minseok just nodded. They had almost arrived at the nurse’s office when Minseok collapsed. Chanyeol caught him and picked the small figure up into his arms. He knocked on the nurse’s door with his foot and made sure to indicate the necessary immediacy in it. “What is going on” the nurse opened the door angrily, the anger in her face disappeared immediately from her face when she saw the unconscious boy in the arms of Chanyeol. 

“Nurse, he got beat up pretty badly, he was fine before but he collapsed down the hall and I don’t know…” Chanyeol couldn’t control the crack in his voice and fought his hardest to keep the tears from welling up too much. The nurse urged Chanyeol and pointed at the stretcher when Chanyeol carefully put Minseok down. The nurse put her hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and smiled “Everything will be alright Mr. Park, I’ll call and ambulance to come and pick Mr. Kim up and he will be taken to the local hospital. As for you, thank you for bringing him here but you need to return back to class now, I’ll write a note for your teacher”. 

She quickly filled in a form and gave it to Chanyeol then she continued to almost push Chanyeol out of the room. “But Miss, I need to stay with him, to make sure he’s okay” for once in his life Chanyeol didn’t care about missing his classes. All he cared about now was making sure Minseok was going to be alright. “We’ll take care of it Mr. Park, now go to your classes quickly before I give you detention” Chanyeol shot the nurse an angry look but slowly turned around and made his way to the classroom. Naturally Chanyeol was unable to pay attention during the remainder of the class. His teacher read the note the nurse wrote for him so luckily, he didn’t scold Chanyeol for not dancing along.

Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh and made his way towards his room. He was about to confront Kyungsoo with the consequences of his actions. Chanyeol was trying hard to talk himself into being confident. Kyungsoo had a scary reputation, he was known for being a bully within the school but because of his impeccable singing and dancing skills he got away with it. Everyone in the school was either afraid of him or his friend. Everyone who showed the tiniest spec of their fear around him was bound to be his next victim. 

Chanyeol too was terrified of him, especially since he was his roommate and could potentially kill him in his sleep. One thing Chanyeol was good at was being kind, which strangely enough helped a lot in this situation because Kyungsoo never suspected his fear and left him alone, give or take a few threats when they were discussing who got to go first into the shower in the morning (even though Kyungsoo always won those discussions). This time it was different. This time Kyungsoo hurt someone that Chanyeol cared about. Heck, he had been in love with Minseok ever since he laid eyes on the boy. His cat-like mono-lidded eyes were enchanting and Chanyeol always found himself at a loss for words when looking at them. Sure, his friends teased him with it all the time, but Chanyeol didn’t mind. He was too in love to care. 

He entered their shared dorm pumped up enough to burst into a full on confrontation yet he found the room empty. He started pacing around the room going over what he wanted to say a few times waiting for the smaller to return home. He figured he would advance immediately when the boy entered hoping to catch him off guard, that way he could also run off before the boy could actually rip his brains out of his skull. Chanyeol’s head shot up when he heard the click of the door. He rushed over there to release all the anger that had been pent up inside him until now. 

“Kyungsoo, you’re a massive…. Wait, are you crying?” Chanyeol didn’t expect himself to be the one caught off guard but it seemed like today was just full of unpleasant surprises. “Fuck off, Giant” Kyungsoo mumbled his voice raw from crying and Chanyeol could still see the leftover tears drying on his cheek. Strangely all his anger disappeared immediately as he suddenly felt the need to protect the boy. He shook his head determined to say what was on his mind. He did, after all, beat up the love of his life. 

“I don’t really care about your crying” Chanyeol announced as if it would help him get back on his mission to get revenge for his crush. “You hurt someone I care about and you should pay” he finished though it sounded a lot more intimidating in his head. Kyungsoo just scoffed. “You care about Minseok? You’re a fool Park” he simply said brushing past Chanyeol to their shared bathroom. Chanyeol tried to follow him but Kyungsoo shut the door in his face. “Kyungsoo. You dick open up and face me like a real man” Chanyeol just shouted. 

“Like you are? Don’t make me laugh Park” he shouted back from behind the closed door. Chanyeol grunted in frustration and kicked the door. “Come out then you wuss” Chanyeol said under his breath which is when the door opened again suddenly. Chanyeol’s heart shot to his throat beating a million times per second. “What did you just say Park?” Kyungsoo asked in a threatening tone and Chanyeol knew he screwed up big time. He took a step back to retaliate but tripped over a cable and fell on his ass. “I-I- It doesn’t matter” Chanyeol tried to mend but Kyungsoo wasn’t having it. He towered over Chanyeol who was still on the floor and if Chanyeol wasn’t so scared he might have been turned on by the move. 

“You’re a fool Park Chanyeol. Kim Minseok isn’t who you think he is” He said his voice still threatening but Chanyeol didn’t fear for his life anymore. When Chanyeol didn’t reply Kyungsoo just sighed and rolled his eyes, explaining the situation that no one asked for. “Kim Minseok is a first class, straight prick” Kyungsoo announced as he backed away from Chanyeol a little allowing the taller to get up from the floor. “What do you mean?” Chanyeol finally asked in a small voice. Kyungsoo walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer, offering Chanyeol one as well that he gladly accepted. He sighed heavily before he started his story. 

“The whole school thinks I’m the bully around here, and for a while I did take that role but it got boring real quick and I didn’t really like hurting people that much. In comes Kim Minseok, the insecure nerd that just wants to belong and I suddenly feel like I could do something good instead of being the bully all the time, but soon Minseok started to take over and play boss. He was the one that turned into the bully now but forced me to take the blame for it every time” Kyungsoo pinched the skin between his eyes in frustration. “He’s going to fucking murder me for telling this” he sighed but Chanyeol’s curiosity was sparked.

Suddenly the boy didn’t seem to be intimidating at all. “You liked him didn’t you?” Chanyeol asked and Kyungsoo looked up at him before nodding shortly. “Maybe the biggest mistake I’ve made in my entire life” he sighed and Chanyeol did too. “I’m sorry I lashed out at you earlier” he said after a short silence and Kyungsoo just hummed. “I think I made the same mistake” he muttered to no one in particular but Kyungsoo heard him anyways. “We’re all human Chanyeol, we don’t get to choose who we like” Chanyeol was dumbfounded how was this boy whom he had been intimidated by for so long be so wise and soft at the same time? Chanyeol chuckled a little at the situation making the other boy call out “Yah, what’s so funny Giant” 

Chanyeol smiled at him. “This” he pointed to the both of them “It’s funny how I always felt like we were complete opposites and yet here we are in the same damn boat liking someone who is not who he says he is” Kyungsoo smiled and glanced down at his beer again. “Yeah weird” he mused. Suddenly Chanyeol sat up and placed an outstretched arm in front of the smaller boy. “What are you doing Park?” Kyungsoo questioned. “Starting over” the taller replied.

Kyungsoo took his hand reluctantly and Chanyeol shook it with enthusiasm. “My name is Park Chanyeol, Nice to meet you” he muttered and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes “You’re lame Park” he replied but quickly changed his mind when he saw Chanyeol’s adorable pout “Fine” he grumbled “Hi, I’m Kyungsoo. Nice to meet you”. Neither of them had known back then that this had been the start of a long and deep friendship between the two. 


	30. To love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes... yet love grows.... will they find their happiness? maybe, who knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This one is completely different from anything I've uploaded before because I wanted to spice things up a bit. The idea came from a prompt Nav gave me about Baekhyun being hollered at by Yixing for his 'nice ass' and I combined this with a little inspiration from my favourite 'radio programme' of all time: Under Milk Wood by Dylan Thomas.
> 
> Please enjoy my terrible rhyming skills <3

To begin at the beginning. 

It is summer. Sparkling twinkling sunlight on the black tar

Black tar, white scar, not far. 

Not far our Baekhyun would walk, in latex enclosed

Having all his gentle bits nearly exposed.

 

Not one seems to mind the bearing 

Because it’s of great importance what the boy was wearing

The boy’s profession to entertain 

left all the other things in vain

Until one man of bold conduct 

told him the boy needed to get fucked

If the boy hadn’t been so shy

All he needed to do was comply

 

But Baekhyun ignored the lad

yet he couldn’t help but get mad

and Before he realised foul words were spewed 

That there’s nothing good we can conclude 

from the man being rude

and ruining everyone’s mood

 

Come closer now

the boy had beamed

he told our little Baekhyun that nothing was as it seemed. 

Time passes

The boys are still fighting and Baekhyun is done

Time passes

Their lips intertwined desperately wanting to be one. 

 

There they entered their honeymoon phase 

that lasted for weeks rather than days

They whispered empty words

that they thought needed to be heard

They promised each other forever

yet neither of them were all that clever

 

Soon hot tear were staining cold cheeks

Yixing had been lying to him for weeks

He told him that there was no one he had laid

Which is why Baekhyun had stayed

Now Baekhyun had found his past obsessions

to be with different men in multiple sessions

 

They screamed and shouted

‘I fucking hate you’

But neither of them doubted

there was love in there too

 

Time heals all wounds they say

and months pass without a touch

then once again on a Friday

they admitted it was too much

They wanted to drown in each other’s skin

and have each other begging

They wanted to hold hands in the park

and touch each other solely in the dark

 

Yixing was the first to apologise

say it was the guy’s lies that made him want the prize

only to realise that wasn’t very wize

Baekhyun then replied 

that he didn’t care about the slide, but that the boy had hurt his pride

when he said they needed to hide

Yixing hadn’t realised how much Baekhyun had cried

 

They started slow one step at a time

Trying to find a rhythm like the lines in this rhyme

To love means to be vulnerable and to speak from the heart

honestly promising to never truly be apart

To love is to wait for the other to come out

and reassure them that there was never any doubt

 

Yixing and Baekhyun started wrong

But from there they grew strong

The wounds that they mend

bring us closer to the end

the end of this rhyme 

don’t we wish we had more time?

to know about their story?

is it filled with all the glory?

 

Alas we must be gone

for the month is nearly done

The boys go on a date tonight

both of them dressed in white

sparkling in the moonlight

there would be no fight

Just love and kissing

and words of past missing

They will be together as one

Making this story done. 


	31. Honest Image

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JooDae hates men. Until she meets Minseok....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Today’s story is from a chapter of a piece of work I started a long time ago. Which is one of the most personal pieces of fiction I have ever written. I don’t know if I’ll ever post that piece of work because it’s literally my soul in writing and it’s not very happy, but I did want to share this chapter with you all.   
> Thank you all for being with me on this journey. It’s been a hell of a month and I honestly can’t believe I made it through and kept the challenge. Thank you for everyone supporting me and sending me prompts. Thanks to my girls for letting me throw ideas at them and ask them random ass questions to use for my writing. Without you all this wouldn’t have happened. Thank you so much.

JooDae had no idea how she found herself on the other side of town at this hour but there she was, looking for a bar that was still open to drown away her sorrows. When she had turned up at her regular bar the manager had kindly asked her to leave as she apparently had been very rude to some customers the last time she was there.This part of the city seemed abandoned and JooDae already regretted walking this far as it meant she had to walk all the way back to her apartment as well after she was done. The air was clear and crisp. Some would say a wonderful spring evening but JooDae hated it. 

She hated the passing of time when nothing about that really changed what happened to her and how she felt about it. It wasn’t like she wanted to think about what had happened to her constantly. On the contrary, she wished that it would leave her alone for just one second, so she could get a proper night’s rest. As she walked around the corner a neon sign caught her attention ‘24/7 bar’ it said the numbers surrounded by a blue hue. Perfect. This was exactly what she needed. A bar that wouldn’t close on her when she was still feeling way too much. As the bar was situated at the other side of town in a sketchy alley she figured it wouldn’t be too busy.

She entered the bar and was greeted by a wave of warmth and cigarette smoke. JooDae flopped down on the seat at the end of the bar. This way she could keep a bird’s-eye-view of the bar in case any men would approach her. It was almost mathematical how after being here for a mere five minutes she had worked out every possible way of exiting this building. The bar was small and dark, resembling the many pubs she had visited during her times visiting England. The bar seemed to be designed to resemble the English pubs as the walls were lined with football posters and plaques with British jokes.The bar itself was made from one large piece of mahogany wood and that really added to the feel of an old pub, but it was surrounded by neon lights which were very common around the bars in the city. 

The lady behind the bar looked barely old enough to drink herself let alone serving it to other people and dealing with drunk men. JooDae felt a little sorry for her. She was probably a poor student desperate to earn some money, so she could make ends meet. Nevertheless, she smiled at JooDae and asked her what she would like to drink.

JooDae didn’t come to socialise really. She just came here to get black out drunk so that when she closed her eyes she wouldn’t feel that man’s hands all over her again. Or see his face hovering over hers as he panted into her face while thrusting. 

The imagery of it all was still too vivid. She had hope that when she finally left that godawful place she would finally find some peace at night to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes his face was there again. Telling her that she was a horrible person for leaving him alone and that she should be thankful that he even wants to be around her.

‘Vodka soda please and make it a strong one’ she ordered giving the lady an attempt at a kind smile. The young woman nodded and set out to make the beverage. JooDae looked around the bar again anxiously. Because this wasn’t the bar she would usually go to and it made her slightly uncomfortable. The people that showed up at her regular bar knew by now to avoid her at all costs, which is what she wanted really. She was just there to drink enough not to remember.

The young woman placed the glass with the transparent liquid in front of her. JooDae took a sip through the straw and felt the familiar burn of the alcohol down her throat. The ratio was rather strong which was exactly what JooDae wanted, especially after getting rejected for an array of jobs again today. She gave a thumbs-up to the woman indicating that the ratio was perfect and continued to down the rest of her drink. After her fifth vodka soda JooDae started to feel the familiar light headedness and sighed in relief. If things stayed this way she would be sleeping soundly tonight. No memories, just knocked-out sleep. She would probably regret it in the morning as hangovers were rarely merciful on her, yet she cared more about not remembering than about cleaning up the after-math. 

JooDae let her forehead touch the cool wood of the bar and closed her eyes briefly. Letting herself sway on her own intoxication. She could almost feel the alcohol running through her veins making all the pain go away with every new beat of her heart. Of course, rationally she knew that the pain was only numbed by the alcohol and would return ten-fold by the time she had sobered up but by now she didn’t care anymore.‘Uhm excuse me’ a deep male voice sounded from beside her. JooDae groaned in frustration. Probably another man who wanted to take advantage of her drunken state and get her into bed with him. She was so done with men. They were all the same. 

She hated men. ‘I’m not going home with you, and I don’t care how pretty you think I am you won’t convince me’ she slurred without taking her head of the bar or opening her eyes. To her surprise the response was a soft chuckle. It sounded almost childlike but JooDae refused to open her eyes, afraid her heart might betray her once again. ‘I wasn’t going to. You’re in my spot sweetheart, now move’ a hand grabbed her arm softly and in a lightning fast reflex JooDae shot up and pulled the man into a headlock. He struggled to get free but JooDae could feel he wasn’t putting in his full effort. When he stopped his struggling against her grip she finally let go of him, her senses now on high alert to what the man in front of her was going to do.

He was only slightly taller than her and had jet black hair. His eyes were big and almond shaped and a hazelnut colour. If she hadn’t heard his deep voice before she would’ve sworn he was but a boy. He slowly raised his hand to his own neck and rubbed it softly while also making sure he could still swallow properly. ‘You have quite some strength’ he complimented and smiled lightly while still rubbing the spots on his neck. JooDae still stood there frozen hyper aware of his every movement and how she could get away from it. Her eyes briefly glanced over to the main exit. If anything were to happen she could simply knock him down and make a run for the door.

He gestured to the chair that JooDae previously sat in. ‘You have earned the right to sit in my chair, miss.’ he said bowing lightly in surrender. JooDae just scoffed as she let herself fall back down in the chair. She gestured to the lady behind the bar for another one of her drinks and finally let out the rest of the breath she was holding. ‘do you mind if I take this seat then’ he finally asked and JooDae’s eyes shot towards him again as he moved towards the chair next to her. She knew by now that her body was just overreacting to the previous event and took a deep breath before answering. 

‘Yeah, whatever. Just don’t talk to me’ she muttered and was thankful for the young lady showing up with her drink. The young woman then turned to the man to take his order. ‘Same as always, Mr. Kim?’ she asked brightly. It was clear that he was a regular here and JooDae made a mental note to never visit this bar again. ‘Please Rena, I told you to just call me Minseok’ he commented shyly, and she corrected herself. ‘Actually, I’ll have whatever she’s having’ he pointed towards JooDae’s drink and JooDae’s jaw fell slack. Some nerve he had demanding her seat and then ordering the same drink as her. She quickly turned her attention back to her drink and treated it as if it was the most important thing in the world. 

JooDae couldn’t stop fidgeting with the coaster under her drink, by now she had demolished half of the damp carton leaving it in little pieces on the bar. She was still hyper aware of the man beside her who now received his own version of the drink she was having.

‘Cheers’ he spoke lifting his glass from the bar and pointing it towards JooDae. She raised her eyes at his voice and gave him a questioning look before returning to destroy the rest of the coaster. Why was he even interested in talking to her? She put him in a headlock and apparently took his regular seat, what did he want? 

‘So, what made you into this lean mean murder machine’ he asked softly chuckling at his own words. JooDae sighed audibly and met his gaze. ‘I told you not to talk to me’ she spewed making very clear that with that the conversation he tried to start was over. He threw his hands up in defence.

‘Alright Missy, didn’t know you get all mad about it. I was just trying to be nice’ he chirped still very much in a happy mood. JooDae despised it. Men, they think they own the world. Like they have every right to just walk up to someone to take them home and fuck them senseless. Like women have no say in that and should be happy anyone wants to take them home. As if not being desirable to every man would make you any less of a woman.

JooDae ordered and drank two more of her vodka sodas before the man next to her spoke again. ‘Listen, apparently we got off on the wrong foot and I did something to make you hate me. Which you don’t have to explain. Let me just, you know buy you a drink to make up for it a little okay?’ his voice sounded almost desperate and JooDae knew she had been overreacting towards him. He just didn’t know that she had grown to hate men so intensely. 

‘Fine’ she mumbled her voice barely audible over the music that was playing in the bar. 

‘Sorry, what?’ he asked again moving a little closer to her

‘I said, Fine’ JooDae repeated a little louder looking straight at the now snickering man. She sighed again, of course he heard her the first time. ‘Make it a double whiskey though’ she added which stopped the man’s laughing immediately.

He looked at her with something that resembled admiration and it gave JooDae the creeps.

‘I like your style, missy’ he joked. ‘Don’t call me that’ she retorted marking the clear boundaries between them straight away. He lifted his hands up in defence again without saying a word this time and called Rena over to order two double whiskeys.  

When they had gotten their drinks Minseok raised his in cheers and this time JooDae humoured him and raised hers to clink with his.

‘To secrets’ he muttered after some thought. This time it was JooDae’s interest that was sparked. She lifted her glass in cheers not verbally acknowledging his phrase as she was scared it would open up a conversation she wasn’t ready to have. The man took a big swig of the caramel coloured beverage and swallowed it. JooDae watched his face crunch up at the impact and snickered a little when he let out a satisfied ‘ah’. This made the man look at her again and raise his eyebrows. JooDae quickly returned her attention back to her own glass a flush of embarrassment colouring her face. 

‘Wanna know my secret?’ the man asked. If JooDae was completely honest she wanted the man to stop talking to her and move on with his life, but it seemed she wasn’t as lucky as the man continued talking without waiting for her reply. ‘I’m a famous Idol’ he mentioned dryly, making it seem as if the fact was the biggest fault in his relatively short life. JooDae couldn’t contain the next chuckle that left her body. Yeah, right. She thought, nice way to try and chat up girls, you perv. 

‘Why are you laughing, it’s true. Don’t think it’s all that fun though. I’ve grown to really dislike it, which is why I come here.’ JooDae looked at the man again almost inspecting him this time. Sure, he was handsome enough to be an Idol but no idol with enough money to buy bars like these would just go around and sit in one, regularly even. 

‘Right, and I’m the princess of China’ JooDae joked snickering a little at her own joke.  She took a swig of the drink and took comfort in the familiar sting down her oesophagus. She never used to like alcohol, never understood why people liked the discomfort of the burn. Now she understood the appeal as it slowly drowned out all the other pain a human could feel at once. ‘Calm down princess, Whiskey deserves to be appreciated not downed like cheap liquor.’ He chuckled again and JooDae suddenly became hyper aware of how he gestured for her to put her glass down but didn’t touch her. Maybe she had judged him too quickly.

He ended up talking to her the whole night. JooDae barely said a word back but the boy didn’t seem to mind. He also never actually touched her again that night. Not even whilst they were both laughing at some terrible joke he told. It looked like he had wanted to a few times but changed his mind at the last second and strangely enough, for the first time in a long time, JooDae actually wanted him to touch her once more. 

Once they were both highly intoxicated they agreed on calling it a night as they both had to go home as well. The man who had introduced himself as Minseok insisted on taking JooDae home, never laying a finger on her apart from the times she bumped into him swaying from her own intoxication. She had smiled at him and apologised and suddenly she stopped in her tracks and felt as sober as ever. She was smiling at someone who was a complete stranger to her. She hadn’t felt this safe around a man ever since that jerk touched her that night. Minseok had stopped too and looked at her worriedly. 

“Are you okay? Do you feel sick?” he asked and JooDae shook her head, no she wasn’t feeling sick at all. She felt warm and safe for the first time in a very long time. A smile spread across her face again and Minseok followed suit. JooDae now felt quite daring with this new revelation and the alcohol still running through her veins so as they walked on she slid her hand into his, not daring to look at him as a blush crept up her face. They walked like that in silence for a while, the mild spring night suddenly appearing pleasant to JooDae. 

Maybe she had closed herself off too much after what happened, but it was only natural right? To be afraid of men after being used by them? To not trust anyone because one person so fatally destroyed whatever you had before? Wasn’t it normal to hate becoming an object in men’s eyes? A shudder ran through her at the thought of it. The hand she was holding gave hers a gentle squeeze but neither of them spoke a word, either from being too intoxicated or just from enjoying the moment they were sharing. They arrived at JooDae’s street and she started slowing down her pace, not wanting the moment between them to end. But then she realised it might not have to.

“Do you, eh- want to come upstairs?” JooDae asked hesitantly and the boy stopped walking, making JooDae stop with him. He turned towards her and shook his head. “No, but not because I don’t want to. God, I really want to. But-” a silence fell as the boy searched for the right words to explain “We’ve both had too much to drink. I don’t want it like this” he said as he looked at their hands, still linked. JooDae understood though somewhere she was sad. The boy used his free hand to search his pocket and took out a sharpie holding it up to her proudly. “If you still want to speak to me tomorrow we can set a date to get to know each other, sober” he chuckled as JooDae swayed a little. 

He took the cap off with his mouth and wrote a series of numbers on JooDae’s hand putting his name above them. Once he finished he placed the cap back on the marker and gave JooDae’s hand a kiss. Then he took the hand in his again and walked them to stand in front of her door. “Sleep well, Princess” he smiled and JooDae couldn’t contain a giggle “Good night, Mr. Idol” she replied before entering her own apartment building hoping she would still remember him the next morning as the door closed behind her. 

THE END


End file.
